L'AFFAIRE KARIN
by khendraja-aro
Summary: Un corps retrouvé dans une forêt, un rendez-vous avec le frère de son ex, Kakashi ressortant de l'ombre. Naruto est entrainé dans une sale affaire… Sasuke est-il le seul enjeu ? Yaoï
1. Quand on trouve une boule de gomme, le m

**FIC : UA. Sasu/ Naru, Policier/ Yaoï, OOC, lemon, rating M, **

**Pour rester en adéquation avec la charte de ce site.**

_**A l'attention des plus jeunes ou des plus pudiques, YAOÏ, lemon et rating M :**_

_**Impliquent une relation entre deux hommes avec scènes érotiques suggestives implicites ou explicites selon les sensibilités qui ne conviennent pas à tous les lecteurs et peuvent les choquer. **_

_**Vous êtes responsables des choix de lecture que vous faites. **_

_**N'allez pas au risque de vous générez du malaise, au-delà de ce que vous êtes capable d'aborder ou d'accepter. **_

**Disclaimer** : propriété intellectuelle : M. Kishimoto que je remercie pour l'emprunt

**Résumé** : Un corps retrouvé dans une forêt, un rendez-vous avec le frère de son ex, Kakashi ressortant de l'ombre. Naruto est entrainé dans une sale affaire… Sasuke est-il le seul enjeu ?

Bien je ne sais pas comment cela va passer mais j'ai décidé de construire le récit en passant d'événements en événements (espace et temps), j'espère que les lecteurs ne vont pas trop se sentir perdu dans ce type de structure. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>L'AFFAIRE KARIN<strong>

**Chap 1**

**Quand on trouve une boule de gomme, le mystère n'est jamais loin.**

**Maneki-Neko 23h :**

Itachi attendait installé dans une alcôve à l'abri des regards le petit ami de Sasuke. Il pensait toujours en ces termes quand il s'agissait de Naruto, il était sûr que la fin de leur histoire n'était pas due à un manque de sentiments ou une envie que son frère aurait de revenir dans la sphère hétéro mais bien à une pression. Mais laquelle ? Il était à cette heure sans réponse et s'inquiétait. Pour rajouter une autre problématique, il allait devoir initier son propre frère pour le cercle et cela plus que tout encore l'agaçait. Comment protéger Sasuke ? Fugaku ne savait pas les penchants de son cadet, Itachi avait été le seul dans la confidence. Et puis cette fille, cette Akane était arrivée au bras de Kimimaro lors d'un rendez-vous d'affaires au Palais de Jade et depuis elle avait fait du chemin. Elle était devenue l'assistante de Sasuke et il s'affichait de temps en temps avec elle dans des soirées privées. A la maison familiale, on parlait de potentielles fiançailles. Mais cela faisait bien trop longtemps que Sasuke avait le blond dans la peau pour qu'une fille comme elle puisse changer la donne. Et puis cela rappelait étrangement l'arrivée de Karin, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait remarqué aussitôt, cette similitude n'était pas anodine, il faisait confiance à ses qualités personnelles et son intuition lui disait que ceci n'était pas un hasard et dépassait peut être le cadre de la vie privée.

Naruto avait du retard, Itachi repensa aux événements passés et à cette Karin qu'il aurait du avoir pour assistante l'été dernier en attendant. Son parrain à l'époque était Orochimaru, c'est ce qui avait inquiété Itachi. Il n'avait pas confiance en l'homme, il l'appelait le serpent. Lui-même avait du faire certaines choses lors de son intronisation avec ce type et le souvenir en était encore désagréable. L'autre chose qui l'inquiétait, c'était le suicide de Baki, le rachat de la firme par ce serpent et l'actuel développement d'une nouvelle arme par ce secteur d'Uchiwa Corp tenu par Madara. Trop de coïncidences à son goût, trop de zones obscures autour de cette histoire et cette Karin qui avait disparu de la surface de la terre…

Itachi se tourna vers l'entrée, son sixième sans et sa nature de génie l'avertirent, Naruto avançait de sa démarche animale vers la table basse où il sirotait un saké chaud à la rose. Le blond était toujours aussi beau gosse, Itachi n'avait jamais eu de problème à le dire, il savait reconnaître la beauté même chez ses propres congénères. Son frère en était mordu, il en était sur. Depuis l'adolescence, ces deux idiots s'étaient tournés autour avant de franchir le pas de l'amitié pour passer à quelque chose de plus intime. Depuis leur séparation, Sasuke était devenu deux fois plus taciturne, renfermé et froid même avec lui.

Naruto vint s'installer dans le fauteuil placé en face de lui. Avec un de ses sourires lumineux et séduisants, il regarda longuement son ex-beau-frère, son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu, Itachi restait sans conteste un canon pour homme et femme. L'homme était assis élégamment, ses cheveux lâchés tranchaient sur sa chemise pourpre dont l'échancrure était à elle seule une invitation à fantasmer. Il ne retint pas un petit rire en entament la conversation.

— Honnêtement Tachi, crois-tu qu'Hana apprécierait de te voir aussi aguichant dans un bar branché sans elle ?

Itachi sourit tranquillement devant cette impertinence, Naruto lui rappelait toujours sa compagne, aimant le mettre en boîte à ce sujet elle aussi. Il avait su préserver Hana et la préservait encore même de ses parents. Secret, l'ainé des Uchiwa la gardait jalousement comme sa vie privée. Hors de question que les médias ou sa famille tournent autour de lui et d'Hana. Découvrir que le petit frère était l'associé de Shikamaru, le grand ami de Naruto avait déjà été difficile à accepter mais la discrétion que le jeune homme avait eue l'avait rassuré.

— Blondie, tu ne change pas ! Itachi prit le temps de l'observer attentivement.

Naruto semblait bien mais en y regardant à deux fois, on voyait bien que ses joues s'étaient légèrement creusées et que des ombres soulignaient son regard. Comme pour Sasuke, leur rupture avait laissé des traces visibles pour ceux qui étaient au courant. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes de tout et de rien, Itachi n'avait pas vu Naruto depuis 4 mois, il profita de ce semblant de légèreté pour prendre la température et voir si son blondie avait le moral.

Quand la serveuse vint avec leur commande, Itachi sortit de sa veste une photo, il attendit qu'elle vaque à d'autres tables avant de glisser le portrait vers Naruto. Celui-ci prit le cliché et l'observa attentivement. Portrait de jeune femme, elle était brune aux yeux verts, son petit nez supportait une monture légère et design, la rectitude de son chignon lui donnait un air de peau de vache pensa Naruto. Par contre ses lèvres pleines et pulpeuses trompaient ce côté sévère. Naruto pensa qu'elle cachait sa vraie nature. Il vint fixer son regard dans celui d'Itachi.

— Vas-y déballe Itachi !

— Hum… Gâto Akane, âge officiel 24 ans… mais j'en doute. Actuellement assistante de direction de mon petit frère et plus si affinité depuis 15 jours.

A cette phrase, Naruto tiqua mais décida de laisser Itachi continuer sans l'interrompre.

— Elle a été présentée à notre famille par Kimimaro, banquier bien connu qui l'a recommandé pour un stage lors d'une soirée. Elle dit être la fille de Gâto, un petit transporteur maritime magouilleur qui sévit du côté du pays des rizières, j'ai enquêté.

— Et ?

— Hum, hum… Naruto, mon frère t'a laissé il y a 4 mois sans raison, cette fille arrive… à peine deux mois après mes parents laissent filer l'idée de fiançailles. Je trouve cela étrangement rapide et même suspect devant l'enchainement des événements.

— Si Sasuke a eu le coup de foudre que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Le ton de Naruto s'était durci.

— Blondie, arrête un peu… Je te pense suffisamment intelligent Kyuubi pour faire toi-même la corrélation. Et ne vient pas me dire que tu ne t'es pas posé de questions sur ta rupture rapide et sans explication de la part de mon frère.

Les affirmations d'Itachi étaient justes. Sasuke avait été hermétique pendant le week-end qui avait précédé la fin de leur histoire. Le dimanche soir, il lui avait fait part de son choix et lui avait redemandé les clefs de son appartement. Pour la première fois de sa vie Naruto était resté sans voix et sans réactions. Rien ne l'avait préparé à cela alors que leur couple fonctionnait bien, il n'avait rien perçu qui aurait pu justifier cette décision. Il s'était retrouvé devant la porte d'entrée encore sous le choc avec ses affaires. Il était rentré chez lui anesthésié et s'était collé dans son canapé pendant deux heures. Il n'avait pas allumé les lumières. C'est vers minuit que la colère enfin afflua, il avait commencé à téléphoner mais le silence était sa seule réponse.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Naruto avait tenté tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour parler avec Sasuke et comprendre la situation mais l'homme avait refusé tout contact. De guerre lasse, Naruto était arrivé au Club où Sasuke passait la soirée qu'ils avaient prévu 15 jours avant. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour en le voyant tenir dans ses bras une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il butinait. Il résista à l'envie de bondir sur le couple et attendit dans le recoin du salon son heure tout en l'observant. Sasuke ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux ou passionné envers la femme mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, le brun s'affichait clairement devant public. Il avait été surpris, Sasuke avait toujours protégé sa vie privée. Ils étaient en couple depuis 6 mois et seul Itachi était au courant alors que pour sa part, ses amis Shika, Kiba, Choji et Sakura connaissaient sa relation et l'avaient d'ailleurs vue venir depuis longtemps.

Ce n'était pas Sasuke ! Ou l'homme avait du perdre la raison ! Quand le brun finit par sortir du Club pour aller fumer une cigarette dans la ruelle, il le rejoignit et tenta encore une fois de discuter mais Sasuke passé la surprise, s'était refermé et n'avait pas donné autre chose que des volutes de fumées comme réponse. Naruto avait perdu le control, il s'était jeté sur son amant et l'avait frappé au visage. Normalement Sasuke aurait du réagir mais il encaissa le coup sans broncher. Au second coup de poing, Naruto voyant la douleur dans les sombres pupilles, retint son geste. Cherchant à comprendre, il préféra secouer Sasuke qui continua à faire silence. Il finit par se relever comprenant que quelque chose n'était pas claire et surement plus sérieux qu'il n'y paraissait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il prit une décision irrévocable. Sasuke s'enfermait dans son mutisme ok ! Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la rue principale. Il leva la main en signe d'adieu et lui dit qu'en cette minute, ils étaient devenus des étrangers.

Il ne vit pas le rictus de douleur sur le visage du brun, ni même la petite larme qui glissa au coin de son œil. Il ne vit pas les poings serrés et les ongles perçant les paumes. Il ne vit pas le corps s'affaisser contre le mur du Club et les doigts se noyer dans la masse de cheveux soyeux alors que les épaules tressautaient doucement, il n'entendit pas la plainte étouffée résonner dans la ruelle. Naruto avait tourné le dos disparaissant dans la nuit.

Tout en observant encore la photo qu'Itachi lui avait présentée, il repensait à la filature qu'il avait faite le mois suivant de leur séparation. Le lendemain de leur altercation dans la ruelle, Sasuke apparaissait dans les tabloïds au bras de cette femme puis plus rien mais il était devenu mondain et faisait l'objet de nombreuses unes où on le retrouvait dans telle soirée etc. Pourtant quand Naruto le filait, il n'avait rien changé de ses habitudes hormis ces mondanités. Aucune femme ou homme n'avait visité son appartement et accessoirement sa chambre à coucher, tout du moins les jours où il pouvait le suivre. Inversement Sasuke repartait seul et rentrait directement chez lui. Naruto avait commencé à monter un petit dossier, très intrigué par ce retournement de situation et l'attitude de Sasuke.

— Itachi, fait moi part de ta vraie raison pour que j'enquête sur cette fille hormis l'envie de retrouver un hypothétique beau frère !

Itachi laissa vagabonder son regard sur le décor. Parler des autres faits… non pas encore. Et puis il connaissait Naruto sous son pseudo de Kyuubi dans la presse. Il lui donnait un début et avait une totale confiance dans le pigiste pour remonter jusqu'aux nœuds plus sombres. Il le fixa, il arriverait bien assez vite au cercle et aux affaires plus ténébreuses, à ce moment ils reparleraient. Mais pour l'instant, son inquiétude pour Sasuke et son intuition l'avaient poussé à réactiver le lien qui unissait les deux jeunes hommes d'une façon ou d'une autre.

— Fait ce que tu sais faire le mieux Naruto et protège mon petit frère. Il ne se confie plus à moi depuis des mois, avant même votre rupture pour être honnête, il s'est éloigné de tous. Promets-le !

— ….. Ok Tachi mais pas un mot à qui que ce soit.

Les deux hommes se comprenaient parfaitement, ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot un instant. Chacun faisant confiance à l'autre, ils tenaient tous les deux au cadet Uchiwa.

* * *

><p><strong>Forêt du pays des rizières vers 22h :<strong>

La femme était allongée dans les fougères comme si elle se reposait sous un chaud soleil d'après-midi. Pourtant les spots éclairaient la scène de crime d'une lumière blanche froide et éblouissante. Son visage était caché sous son bras. Quand la légiste commença à prendre ses premières photos et ses premiers prélèvements, elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un regard triste. La victime avait du mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, elle avait été tailladée à de nombreuses reprises avec une arme blanche fine et extrêmement tranchante. Les points touchés l'avaient frappés, les coups semblaient chirurgicaux, ils n'entrainaient pas la mort immédiate mais l'agonie. Elle déplaça doucement le bras replié dans son sens inversé sur le visage et découvrir avec horreur un amas de chair sanguinolente rongé parfois jusqu'à l'os, l'odeur d'acide remontait aux narines. Un odieux meurtre reflétant le sadisme et la sauvagerie qui devait remonter dans le début de soirée car le corps n'était pas totalement rigide!

Obito et Yamato notaient et répertoriaient les indices mais la scène avait été nettoyée méticuleusement.

— Tu en penses quoi Obito ?

— Nous ne récoltons rien d'intéressant Yamato, notre meurtrier a tout prévu, il a pris le temps d'effacer ses traces et soigner l'environnement. Ce n'est pas un meurtre au hasard… Et toi ta première impression ?

— Une punition… Sakura pense que les plaies n'étaient pas mortelles mais calculées pour faire souffrir et tuer lentement, d'autres ont été portés sur les nerfs paralysant la victime.

— Hum ! Et impossible de savoir qui elle est à ce stade !

Les deux enquêteurs et les deux équipes médico-légales continuèrent leur travail de fourmis jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Yamato devait rentrer dans deux jours à Konoha avec la sienne composée de Sakura, Ino et Ebisu.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans un petit appartement du quartier ouest de Konoha la même nuit :<strong>

Le téléphone sonna un bon moment avant que Kakashi ne lève la tête de son Icha Paradise. Il était 1h30, étonnant cette ligne spéciale n'avait plus sonné depuis trois mois, que lui voulait Obito ? Il se leva de son confortable canapé, se dirigea dans son petit bureau et sortit du tiroir le combiné sans fil.

— Yo, Obito, cela faisait un bail !

— Salut… comment vas-tu ?

— Bien et toi d'où appelles-tu, il y a de la friture, un problème vu l'heure ?

— Je suis actuellement en pleine forêt sur une scène de crime mais je dois commencer par le début, t'a rien à faire, on peut discuter ?

— Oui, laisse-moi prendre de quoi noter…

Il s'assit devant son bureau et leur conversation commença. Obito travaillait actuellement sur un cas de disparition : Kin Tsuchi, 27 ans, célibataire, harpiste de profession, avait disparu et sa femme de ménage l'avait signalé une semaine auparavant. Obito avait suivi différentes pistes, en dressant la liste de ses connaissances, la femme semblait n'avoir que très peu d'amis et pas de famille. Il n'avait rien trouvé par contre en vérifiant les déplacements de la musicienne, il s'était aperçu qu'elle donnait régulièrement des petits concerts au Palais de Jade à Konoha. Cet endroit l'avait tout de suite interpellé, il avait pensé à la confrérie, le Palais de Jade était connu pour être l'hôtel grand standing appartenant à cette société secrète dont il avait été membre pendant 24 heures exactement avant de couper les liens avec le clan Uchiwa au grand complet. La puce à l'oreille, il avait ressorti ses dossiers. Et puis cette nuit, on l'avait appelé pour le cas de l'inconnue des bois. Il n'avait pas encore la certitude de l'identité de la victime mais Sakura qui accompagnait Yamato lui avait précisé qu'il y avait de la corne au bout de ses doigts, il avait fait le rapprochement entre sa disparue et la victime mais il faudrait attendre les conclusions de l'examen et de l'autopsie pour confirmer sa première idée.

Une chance pour lui que son corps se trouvait du côté de la cabane du vieil Asao connu dans la région pour être un simple d'esprit qui vivait dans la partie est de la forêt près du fleuve. C'était lui qui avait trouvé le corps avec ses chiens. Il était arrivé complètement paniqué au poste de police. La victime n'aurait jamais été retrouvée autrement car cette partie de forêt n'était pas balisée ni ouverte au public.

Il dressa un portrait de la victime et prévint son ami qu'il allait recevoir le dossier complet cette nuit ou demain matin.

Kin Tsuchi… ce nom lui était familier, Kakashi savait qu'il devait avoir dans ses dossiers quelque chose à ce sujet, il prévint Obito qu'il lui enverrait l'info dans la nuit. Ensuite, les deux hommes s'entretinrent de leur vie respective et des petites enquêtes sur lesquelles Kakashi travaillait. Ancien agent, il s'était mis à son compte après la mort de Minato et d'Assuma. Une heure après, Kakashi ressortit de ses archives les dossiers qu'il avait montés autour de la confrérie.

_Fond d'enquête : Histoire de la confrérie du Sharingan : source Hatake Kakashi _

_Les Uchiwa ont créé la confrérie du Sharingan, une confrérie très fermée n'accueillant que l'élite. Madara Uchiwa, le fondateur de cette confrérie à la prestigieuse Université de Konoha a imposé une initiation très stricte. Depuis 100 ans, seuls les meilleurs y sont acceptés, les jeunes étudiants comme les hommes influents se retrouvent à des postes élevés : ministères, pdg de multinationales, hommes politiques etc. Chacun porte un petit tatouage très discret à l'effigie du blason de sa maison à l'intérieur du poignet droit, signe de reconnaissance des initiés, la droite étant le symbole de l'action à mener dans ce monde. « Une fois dans la confrérie, la confrérie pour la vie… » en est une des devises._

_Archive sur la confrérie du Sharigan, liste non exhaustive : source Hatake Kakashi_

_On trouvait entre autre dans la confrérie Fugaku Uchiwa, Itachi Uchiwa, Obito Uchiwa le neveu de Fugaku (sans contact avec sa famille depuis plusieurs années par principe) et Madara Uchiwa le cousin de Fugaku qui portait le même non que le fondateur, mais aussi Hiashi Hyuuga des entreprises Hyuuga, Néji son neveu, juriste internationnal, Konnan et Nagato Ame propriétaire d'Ame-média qui faisait le beau temps en matière d'information au pays de la pluie. Orochimaru des entreprises OTO ainsi que des conseillers du gouvernement de Konoha : Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane. Un respectable directeur des services (service non précisé) du gouvernement de Suna : Yuura. Sasori, artiste sculpteur, petit fils de l'ancien président de Suna, Kin Tsuchi, musicienne et d'autres encore, la liste était longue. Hommes influents, artistes et universitaires se mêlaient lors des soirées d'intronisation et lors des présentations de travaux demandés aux jeunes adeptes par leurs parrains plus âgés. Le Docteur Es Droit Sarutobi avait fait parti pour un temps de la confrérie mais s'était retiré depuis plus de 20 ans. Il refuse toujours aujourd'hui d'en parler. _

_Complément sur Sarutobi : source Hatake Kakashi_

_Le Docteur fut un des conseillers les plus influents lors du gouvernement du président **Senju Hashimira**, il faisait parti de la confrérie du Sharigan. Il était promu à un grand avenir, il prit la tête de l'Etat après la présidence de Senju. Il se détacha de suite de la confrérie, à l'époque il expliqua son retrait par le manque de moralité qui régnait dans le cercle. Laissant place à Tsunade, la nouvelle présidente, il revint donner des cours à l'Université. Il a eu Itachi Uchiwa comme étudiant en droit et cette année là, il se renferma plus encore ne voulant plus du tout intervenir dans les médias sur des sujets politiques. Depuis lors, il s'est retiré et ne fréquente plus que quelques personnes dont l'identité reste toujours inconnue à cette heure sauf pour Jiraya, ancien bras droit de Minato Namikaze actuel propriétaire du journal le Bingo Book Tribune et Tsunade._

Il ressortit aussi ses archives sur la mort de Minato et Kushina

_Fond d'enquête : Assassinat de Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki épouse Namikaze le 10 octobre 2002 et ses répercutions : source Hatake Kakashi_

_Jeudi 10 octobre à 12h30, l'immeuble qui abritait les locaux de « L'éclair jaune de Konoha » a été soufflé par une explosion le pulvérisant lui et les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Je suis arrivé sur les lieux en même temps que la police de la ville, nous n'avons trouvé que des débris et des corps déchiquetés où des restes méconnaissables. Le quartier était sous le choc, Obito Uchiwa, inspecteur sur cette affaire m'a appelé le visage grave. (Il ne fréquente plus sa famille depuis plusieurs années n'aimant pas ce qui se passent derrière leur vitrine de respectabilité, commentaire annexe de Kakashi). Il venait d'avoir Jiraya envoyé sur un reportage particulier qui lui avait donné le nom des occupants à l'heure dite, Jiraya allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, Obito n'avait pas pu le calmer. J'ai alors appris que Minato et Kushina étaient en réunion avec Rin une amie journaliste, s'y trouvait aussi mon coéquipier Assuma, une partie du personnel n'avait pas encore quitté « L'éclair » finissant leurs papiers ou peaufinant les dossiers en cours. _

_En tout, 20 personnes y compris les propriétaires avaient péris dans l'explosion, d'après les premiers relevés, le second d'Obito pensait à un attentat à la bombe ayant trouvé des morceaux suspects sur ce qui restait de l'entrée. Je m'y connaissais en bombes, du temps où nous étions dans les forces spéciales, Assuma et moi-même avions du bien des fois enquêter sur des réseaux terroristes. Je me suis donc déplacé avec Obito sur les lieux, je préférais cela que de penser à mon baroudeur de coéquipier ou même à Rin qui ne me laissait pas indifférent et puis Obito savait qu'il allait devoir avertir Sarutobi et Kurunaï que leur fils et mari venait de décéder ainsi que l'un de ses disciples et sa femme. Ce fut un jeudi noir, j'avais perdu mes amis, mon ancien senseï Minato quand il était encore dans les forces, Kushina que j'adorais sans avoir pu l'éviter. Assuma ne m'avait pas encore parlé de l'affaire de haute importance qu'il voulait que nous suivions, je supposais bien qu'elle était en rapport avec cette horreur. _

_Dans les 72 heures qui ont suivi, la thèse de l'attentat à la bombe a été confirmée. Obito m'a appelé directement, ils avaient retrouvé en fait 5 bombes, quatre avaient du être cachées depuis plusieurs jours dans les locaux et la cinquième reliée par émetteur avait été déposée sur le bureau de l'accueil vers 12h27 par un livreur. A 12h30, lorsque la secrétaire-standardiste avait ouvert le colis les 5 avaient explosé simultanément. Lors de l'enquête, nous furent arrêtés très vite par le manque d'indices, les rapports sur la filière entre la livraison et son expéditeur ne nous donna rien. Le colis avait été déposé dans un casier de gare à Konoha, le dit casier appartenait à une femme décédée un an au par avant, le certificat de décès n'avaient pas été enregistré par la compagnie des trains, c'est par téléphone que le service avait été demandé : récupérer le colis le matin même pour le déposer à « L'éclair ». L'appel avait été passé d'un téléphone portable volé à l'autre bout du pays, on ne pouvait savoir puisqu'aucun dossier de plainte ou de perte n'avait été enregistré, une carte limitée avait été utilisée, la numérotation ne nous donnait que l'endroit de l'achat, une autre gare à 400km de Konoha 3 mois plutôt. _

_C'est ce que j'ai pu remonter dans les 6 mois suivant l'attentat. Après l'enterrement de nos amis qui fut retransmis sur la chaîne locale, Jiraya me confia que Minato avait mis le nez dans un truc assez trouble autour d'une confrérie regroupant les grosses pontes de Konoha et des personnes influentes de Suna. Rien ne donna non plus sur les bombes utilisées, pas de signature de poseurs que nous connaissions, des bombes assez sophistiquées mais là encore, il semblerait qu'elles avaient été fabriquées depuis bien longtemps, impossible de remonter aux fournisseurs. Choux blanc, Sarutobi m'avait demandé de ne pas lâcher cette affaire, il voulait des réponses, après le drame il n'était pas totalement prêt à parler de ce que j'apprendrais plus tard. Avec Jiraya nous avons commencé à répertorier les affaires suivies par les reporters de « L'éclair » mais pour celle qui nous intéressait, il n'y avait aucun document, aucune trace, il fallait donc commencer depuis le début. Obito m'appela 6 mois plus tard, il avait demandé sa mutation à Takumi dans le pays des rizières, il suivait une piste reliée à certains faits étranges autour de sa famille. _

_En 8 ans, nous nous sommes contactés plusieurs fois ainsi qu'avec Jiraya, c'est ainsi que j'ai pu monter des dossiers sur cette confrérie secrète du Sharingan et relier petit à petit des points qui m'étaient apparus étranges. Jiraya m'a parlé de Naruto et de sa petite équipe Shikamaru et Chôji, je me souviens du garçon de 12 ans lors de l'enterrement et de son regard déterminé devant les cercueils de ses parents, il m'a appris qu'il suivait les traces de Minato et que son premier article était époustouflant, il en était baba parce que selon lui le gaki comme il se plaît à l'appeler semble être plutôt stupide et naïf, faire les bourdes les plus grossières « Pourtant ça marche et ce gamin est dangereux… » Je cite. J'ai des questions sans réponses depuis l'affaire Baki et Obito aussi, ce matin Kurunaï m'a téléphoné, elle m'a fait par de la demande d'une amie à propos d'Itachi Uchiwa qui aimerait me rencontrer… il est temps pour moi de refaire surface et de sortir de l'ombre, mon vieil ami Assuma, je vais peut être enfin faire la lumière sur ta mort et celle de Minato senseï…_

Tricotage, encore du tricotage pensa Kakashi mais il ressortait toujours ses dossiers phares dès qu'Obito lui téléphonait pour intégrer les nouvelles informations et voir s'il y avait un fil rouge entre elles.

* * *

><p><strong>Résidence « Hokage » quartier Sud de Konoha 00h42 :<strong>

Naruto était installé confortablement dans le grand canapé d'angle alors que Shikamaru, les doigts formant le signe qu'il faisait lorsqu'il préparait des stratégies l'observait. Le blond lui avait fait part de son entrevue avec Itachi et lui avait montré la photo de la fille.

Bizarre et galère avait commenté Shika car lui aussi avait des drôles de révélations à faire à son ami. Il avait mangé dans un petit resto avec Temari Sabaku.

Le loyer du F4 qu'ils habitaient, bien éclairé par des baies vitrées dont les pièces étaient plutôt spacieuses au deuxième étage d'une belle résidence, avait été négocié à grand renfort de saké et une partie de Shoji entre lui et la propriétaire des lieux ce soir. Temari Sabaku de Suna, assistante du très éminent Docteur es Droit Sarutobi était une bonne joueuse mais pas encore à la hauteur du génie qu'était Shika.

La belle blonde leur avait laisser l'appartement il y a un mois, elle cherchait une grande maison… vraiment plus grande car son frère aîné Kankuro ramenait sa collection de marionnette du 16ème siècle, en tout une trentaine de pièces allant de 5cm à la plus impressionnante de taille humaine : Karasu. Quand au plus jeune : Gaara, il était un géologue de renom, spécialiste des sous sol, il avait besoin de son atelier de travail.

Les yeux au ciel et agrémentant de « mendokse » retentissants les commentaires sur sa soirée, Shikamaru s'était tu quand Naruto lui avait appris le fond de sa discussion avec Itachi. Depuis, il avait posé ses mains dans le signe qu'il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il était en pleine concentration. Uchiwa était un nom qu'il dépréciait depuis la rupture et il gardait une dent conte Sasuke, après tout il était devenu une relation amicale parce qu'on ne pouvait pas lui donner réellement le nom d'ami mais l'entendre deux fois de suite dans la même soirée avait quelque chose de galère plus qu'à l'habitude. Il regarda son ami puis commença à rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

— Naruto, ça pourrait t'intéresser… Temari avec l'aide de l'alcool m'a parlé d'une étrange histoire.

Tout d'un coup, son regard devint acéré et intense, se fixant dans les prunelles de Naruto.

— Il y a de cela un an, une certaine Karin, traînait dans les cocktails d'affaires. Selon Temari, la fille s'est alors mise à fréquenter Baki, un industriel dans l'armement à Suna qui intervenait comme conférencier à l'Académie Supérieure de Konoha. Elle aurait cherché à se rapprocher de Sarutobi et d'elle-même dans l'entrefaite.

Naruto se redressa sur le canapé, ses yeux se plissèrent, lui donnant l'allure d'un renard avec ses cicatrices sur les joues… Tout à fait réactif à l'info, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en regardant Shikamaru.

— Allez, vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire Shika, je me souviens de l'affaire Baki… C'était dans tous les journaux, il a été remercié par le gouvernement de Suna l'automne dernier, on apprenait son suicide après que sa firme se soit fait racheter par la multinational OTO dont le second siège est à Konoha Je me souviens que Sasuke m'avait parlé de brevets pour Uchiwa Corp. Qu'est ce que ta Karin vient faire avec ça !

Sous ses airs de fainéant, Shikamaru cachait son génie, il était finalement plus qu'intéressé, même si le nom Uchiwa était toujours douloureux pour Naruto malgré le masque qu'il affichait quand on lui en parlait, il savait que son pote écouterait attentivement.

Le surdoué de l'informatique avait été intrigué par les dires de sa propriétaire. Après plusieurs verres, elle s'était mise à parler rapidement, jetant un œil circonspect autour d'elle, à la fois méfiante et effrayée, elle lui avait raconté cette histoire en lui faisant jurer silence. Il avait appris donc que Temari n'était rien de moins que la fille du président de Suna, qu'elle avait été une amie si l'on peut dire cela avec Karin avant que celle-ci ne s'éloigne puis disparaisse quelques temps avant la chute de Baki.

Shikamaru fit silence encore un peu en observant son ami. La tension et l'intérêt éveillé étaient palpables dans le salon.

— Hum… galère ! Alors la dite Karin fréquente un riche industriel dans l'armement puis l'été arrive, elle trouve un emploi dans Uchiwa Corp mais ne se présente pas… En automne, Baki tombe en disgrâce et se suicide, l'entreprise est intégrée dans OTO Compagnie et la fille disparait de Konoha sans laisser de traces, on en entend plus parler… Bizarre Naruto, tu ne trouves pas ? Et toi, tu viens m'annoncer qu'Itachi a des doutes sur l'identité de la nouvelle assistante de… hum… ton ex.

Naruto intégrait les données en recoupant déjà ce qu'il avait suivi aux médias sur la démission puis la mort de Baki. En effet, pour tout dire étrange… Shika reprit.

— Mon meilleur ami et colloc n'est rien d'autre derrière sa tête de baka que le jeune Kuybi,… jeune mais futur grand reporter repéré par Jiraya-sama, le propriétaire du journal le plus sulfureux : le Bingo Book Tribune ! … hum… Alors qu'en penses-tu vieux frère de ma petite histoire… crois-tu qu'il y a matière à creuser et recouper !

Ses yeux fixèrent Shikamaru pendant qu'il réfléchissait à tout cela. En reposant sa bière sur la table basse, il s'installa plus confortablement encore.

— Bien, pour l'instant cette histoire m'intrigue autant que toi… et ne me fait pas la tête du j'en foutiste puisque c'est toi qui la mise sur la table !

Il eut un étrange sourire, c'était bien la première fois que Shikamaru utilisait du _belle blonde _et du _jolie_ dans une discussion pour parler d'une fille, lui qui avait tendance à les regarder comme des folles furieuses un peu comme sa mère.

—Choji rentre la semaine prochaine de ses vacances je crois, son restaurant-lounge est un des endroits les plus fréquentés par la haute société de Konoha… Tu lui fais passer le message, en y mêlant notre réseau de potes Shika, on va bien remonter jusqu'aux origines, t'en penses quoi ?

Shikamaru haussa les yeux au ciel dans un geste d'ennuie mais connaissant Naruto, il s'était douté qu'il lui demanderait de se rapprocher de la belle assistante comme de mettre au parfum son autre meilleur ami depuis l'enfance : le rondouillard Choji, merveilleux cuisinier et une force de frappe dans les bastons avec son poing surdimensionné. Ouvrir ses yeux et ses oreilles, récolter un maximum d'informations, passer les systèmes de sécurité informatique pour aider Naruto dans ses enquêtes, galère… mais il adorait cela en final, c'était comme jouer au shôji, des casses-têtes et des stratégies à élaborer. Son meilleur pion restait ce baka blond aux yeux bleus toujours souriant et léger, souvent naïf et pourtant capable d'empathie avec les gens. Naruto ne jugeait pas mais comprenait, il comprenait si bien qu'il en devenait redoutable lorsqu'il laissait la place à Kûybi, le journaliste qui soulevait des affaires, il était imprévisible et dangereux… deux facettes de son ami irrésistibles comme il se le disait souvent.

— Ok Naruto ! On prend l'affaire, j'espère que Jiraya pourra nous donner une peu plus d'infos sur Baki.

— Je ne sais pas si les deux filles sont liées mais j'ai toujours été surpris du revirement de Sasuke et de son départ sans explication. T'as bien vu qu'il était apparu après notre rupture dans les magazines people pour ses histoires dites amoureuses et tu le connais assez pour savoir que ce type de comportement est antisasukénien. J'ai déjà quelques infos sur Baki… attends voir que je les ressorte.

Naruto alla chercher son portable dans sa chambre et revint s'installer dans le canapé alors que Shika avait fait de même. Quand l'écran afficha le dossier, il relut à voix haute ses notes.

_Fond d'enquête : l'affaire Baki novembre : Kûybi_

_Baki armements est tenu par Baki, 45 ans. En novembre, le gouvernement de Suna se défait du chef d'entreprise. Aucun média ne révèle le pourquoi de ce divorce entre les deux parties. Baki depuis 15 ans travaille comme sous-traitant pour le ministère des armées de Suna. Il y a 5 ans la découverte scientifique sur la fusion de l'atome a permis à Baki armements de mettre au point une nouvelle bombe qui à l'heure actuelle reste interdite internationalement par l'UIPF (union internationale des pays fédérés) pour sa dangerosité. Le 5 novembre, la dépêche tombe, le gouvernement renvoie Baki sans commentaire. Le 15 novembre, une OPA sur Baki armements est lancée par les entreprises OTO détenues par Orochimaru, le gouvernement de Suna cherche à nationaliser l'entreprise et la sauver mais la découverte par le notaire des dernières volontés du chef d'entreprise est pour le moins surprenante, les recherches sur lesquelles Baki armements travaillait, reviennent par héritage au proche ami du chef d'entreprise : Sasori, petit fils de l'ancien président de Suna et artiste bien connu. L'entreprise se fait absorbée par OTO, le gouvernement de Suna est rassuré sur les brevets et recherches qui restent sur le territoire dans des mains amies. Le 25 novembre, on retrouve le chef d'entreprise à première vue noyé dans son bain, un mot sur sa table de chevet énonçant qu'il avait tout gâché. L'autopsie révélera un empoisonnement aux antidépresseurs et sédatifs et conclura au suicide. Pour le public, Baki n'a pas supporté d'être désavoué par le gouvernement._

Naruto se mit à taper rapidement les nouvelles informations données par Shika.

_Complément d'information : Kyubi _

_Témoignage de Temari Sabaku, fille de l'actuel président de Suna et assistante de Sarutobi à l'Académie Supérieure de Konoha lors de sa rencontre avec Shikamaru._

_Baki est intervenu comme conférencier en commerce international pendant les deux dernières années universitaires. Karin une des amies de Temari a fréquenté Baki sur les derniers mois de l'homme. Elle l'a rencontré lors d'un cocktail à la Chambre de Commerce et d'Industrie. Elle a traîné avec le groupe Akatsuki ou « la lune rouge », un groupe d'étudiant et de professionnels composé de ? (se renseigner…). Elle aurait été vue à des soirées en sa compagnie. Toujours selon les dires de Temari, elles se sont éloignées puis en juillet de la même année, Karin aurait dû intégrer Uchiwa Corp comme assistante d'Itachi. Karin ne se présente pas et disparait._

Il s'occuperait du dossier archivé au nom de Teme dans son lit. Il avait besoin de faire le point tranquillement. Il tourna le regard vers la baie vitrée, le laissant vagabonder sur les lumières de la ville cherchant de loin un quartier particulier : _Qu'est-ce qui se trame,_ _dans quel merdier t'ais-tu fourré Teme ?_

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre au prochain épisode<strong>


	2. Du rififi dans le ramen

**Résumé : **Concours de circonstances ou bien étrange hasard, Naruto se voit enquêter sur l'assistante de Sasuke à la demande d'Itachi, au même moment Obito et Kakashi se recontactent à propos d'une victime qui semble être liée à un groupe qu'ils connaissent et qui fait remonter des souvenirs.

Petite note, après avoir vu comment cela pouvait être difficile à lire en matière de présentation sur le site, j'ai décidé d'alléger l'utilisation des gras et des italiques.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 2<strong>

**Du rififi dans le ramen**

Naruto se dirigea au radar, les yeux bouffis et la tignasse en désordre, l'odeur de café frais embaumait la cuisine ultra moderne et le salon traditionnel. Shika était déjà prêt, il avait un rendez-vous avec un représentant d'Eidos pour présenter leur dernier jeu ce matin. Ce n'était qu'à cette condition qu'il se levait si tôt, d'habitude le génie trainait plus tard et n'arrivait au boulot que vers 10h alors que Kiba, plus matinal, commençait à 8h30. Mais pour les deux pros de l'informatique, le temps se vivait différemment.

Shika leva la tête de son canard tout en sirotant son café, la vue de son ami l'arrêta dans ce qu'il faisait. Reposant son mug sur le comptoir, il partit chercher un bol qu'il changea avec la tasse de Naruto, puis reprit sa place pour finir son café tranquillement.

- M'ci Shika !

Naruto s'affala sur le tabouret. Après quelques secondes, il finit par se servir et se mit à touiller son sucre lentement dans le breuvage tout en baillant.

- Je ne te demande pas si tu as bien dormis vu ta tête…

- …. Bonne observation monsieur le génie… pas bien dormi… trop réfléchi… petite nuit.

- Comment vas-tu procéder pour la fille ?

- Je vais commencer par me renseigner à la mairie de Kiri, Itachi m'a dit qu'il avait vérifié l'existence d'un Gâto au pays de l'eau. Pour Karin, je vais demander à Jiraya de ressortir les publications de l'affaire Baki, je crois que Juugo et Shino l'avaient couverte à l'époque.

- Ok

- Et toi Shika, tu veux commencer par quoi ?

- Par rien ce matin, c'est sur ! Mais cet après-midi je vais avoir du temps, je me disais que j'allais pouvoir faire un petit tour dans les secrets de Suna et Baki Compagnie et puis je vais faire travailler des bots sur quelques unes de leurs routes pour voir ou je vais atterrir…

- Ok, ok, évite avec le jargon informatique comme ça au réveil !

Shika regarda l'horloge, il était temps et Kiba ne serait pas à prendre avec des pincettes s'il arrivait en retard. Son associé pouvait être parfois assez chien. Il laissa échapper un « galère » en voyant les yeux cerclés de noir de son ami, il prit sa veste en lui souhaitant une bonne matinée avant de quitter l'appartement.

Se retrouvant seul, Naruto regarda son café en faisant la moue, il repensait à sa longue veille cette nuit. Il avait agrandi la photo de la fille qu'il avait archivée dans un dossier appelé « L'affaire Karin ». Il avait peu de précisions pour l'instant, juste l'âge supposé, la couleur des cheveux et des yeux et le nom de famille. Il allait devoir fouiner pour trouver de l'information sur l'autre fille : Karin, il se dit que Shika devrait s'occuper de cela avec Temari directement, il recouperait par la suite les deux fiches.

Il souffla assez fortement, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver devant Sasuke mais si les doutes d'Itachi s'avéraient vrais, il allait devoir tenter de tirer les vers du nez du bâtard… Il ne se sentait pas près pour une rencontre, il n'était pas passé à autre chose et ne passerait sans doute jamais. Se retrouver devant lui pour une conversation polie sur ses fréquentations alors qu'intérieurement il était toujours furieux et lui en voulait, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte. D'un autre côté, le revoir c'était aussi la possibilité d'avoir enfin les raisons liées à leur séparation et qui sait ? Peut être que… Non, non non, ne pas pensez en ces termes, trop douloureux.

Son portable sonna, il lut le prénom d'Hidan sur l'écran. Que lui voulait encore ce bellâtre de 10 ans son ainé. Il l'avait rencontré dans les salons du lounge de Choji à peine un mois après sa rupture, l'homme n'arrêtait pas de chercher à le revoir depuis.

Il ne lâchait pas l'affaire mais ce matin Naruto n'était pas enclin à écouter ses mots séduisants et ses sous entendus de si bonne heure pour le tenter d'accepter une soirée. Naruto l'appelait en son fort intérieur « sexe à pile ». La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré l'homme reluquait effrontément tous les hommes dans la salle comme un prédateur cherchant sa proie. Après plusieurs drinks son regard s'était arrêté sur Naruto, il avait sorti le grand jeu et pour du sexe appeal à pile, il en avait ! Ses yeux ambres tranchaient littéralement avec la couleur grise métallique de ses cheveux, sa stature musclée harmonieusement attirait le regard des dames et faisait pâlir les hommes de moins bonnes constitutions et puis il s'était montré chaleureux, joyeux, charmeur ayant un bon sens de l'humour quand il ne plongeait pas son regard surprenant de par sa couleur dans vos yeux avec une certaine insistance qui s'alliait à un sourire en coin plutôt sexy et qui faisait oublier pour un instant que vous étiez en public. Naruto avait été l'objet de son attention soutenue, ses sous entendus ludiques et légers l'avaient amusé. L'homme séduisait sans pour autant dépasser la mesure et devenir lourd.

Pourtant il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'embarquer dans une histoire mais ce matin, en pensant à Sasuke, il se disait qu'être dans une relation même légère, lui permettrait de garder la tête froide avec le bâtard.

- Salut Hidan, bien matinal !

- Je me suis dit que mon soleil d'été avait besoin d'être réveillé par un homme sous son charme…

- Tu me dis ça presque tous les matins Hidan, je te le rappelle !

- Ha Naruto, mon beau Naruto, cruel de si bonne heure ! J'entends à ta voix une petite once d'énervement, as-tu bien dormi ? Rêvé de moi peut-être ?

- Hidan, s'il te plait.

- Bien Soleil, je te propose un petit Ramen à Ichikaru ce midi juste pour parler de tout et de rien et puis tenter de te faire céder pour samedi soir, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Vas pour le Ramen, nous verrons pour la suite.

Quand Hidan raccrocha, Naruto ne se sentait pas plus joyeux, c'était un double jeu, il ne se mentirait pas. Une façon de prévenir plutôt que guérir. Il partit prendre sa douche, espérant que l'eau le réveillerait, il avait du pain sur la planche.

* * *

><p>Kakashi observait les passants à travers le verre teinté du premier étage de Dango's Dango, le petit salon de thé dont s'occupait Ayame, la fille de Teuchi, l'incontournable proprio de l'Ichikaru. Bonne amie d'Obito et peut-être bien petite amie, la jeune femme faisait le relais entre lui et ses contacts quand il en avait besoin. Itachi devait le retrouvez ici vers 10h. Il l'avait prévenu de passer par la ruelle arrière. Le salon avait deux entrées, l'une était accessible par l'extérieur et faisait monter discrètement les pseudos clients et autres invités dans une petite salle des plus douillettes aurait dit Obito qui avait fait une drôle de tête la première fois.<p>

C'était bien du goût d'Ayame, passionnée par la culture française et fan des petits boudoirs. Elle avait aménagé ce salon privé. Confortable, anachronique dans les décors japonais traditionnels du salon et intime, cette petite pièce permettait de voir sans être vu grâce à sa baie fumée. Kakashi attendait tout en savourant un thé vert au jasmin et ces chichi dango. Il avait téléphoné de bonne heure à Jiraya pour lui faire passer l'info, le boss du Bingo s'était mis en relation avec Obito par la suite. Tout ce qui touchait la confrérie du Sharingan les concernait tous, les membres connus et moins connus avaient toujours été dans l'œil de mire de Minato et Kushina, les trois hommes continuaient de fouiller et grossir leurs dossiers.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant Itachi rentrer, le jeune homme vint s'assoir dans un fauteuil au style empire en saluant le détective avec un sourire. Kakashi apprécia, Itachi n'était pas un type très généreux en sourire, celui-ci lui disait que l'homme avait confiance en lui ou le respecter assez. L'un comme l'autre, chacun parlerait librement et sans jeux d'esprit.

- Kakashi-san, comment allez-vous ?

Le détective lui répondit et lui renvoya la question.

Les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés trois ans auparavant pour une affaire de drogue. Deidera, un des amis d'Itachi, travaillait dans la pyrotechnique. Magicien des feux d'artifice, il était régulièrement demandé au pays et ailleurs pour s'occuper des grands spectacles et événements qui requéraient son art. Un petit groupe de malfrats d'Iwa avait tout bonnement remplacé les poudres par de l'héroïne et des cachets. A chaque fois que Deidera se déplaçait pour un feu, une partie de son matos disparaissait lors du transport. Kakashi avait démêlé l'affaire et Yamato s'était fait plaisir en arrêtant la bande et le réseau.

- Kakashi-san, voilà quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser. Itachi sortit une photo de Sarutobi dans un night club osé puis une autre de Baki dans le même club. On voyait un homme assez mystérieux discuter avec chacun des protagonistes. Son visage était de profil mais le col haut de sa veste en cachait la moitié. Il portait un chapeau à large bord qu'il avait penché et qui lui cachait presque le regard.

Kakashi regarda très attentivement et releva son regard interrogateur sur Itachi.

- Comment as-tu eu ces deux clichés Itachi ?

- Confrérie du Sharingan… Obito va surement être heureux de cela ! En fait Kakashi-san, la première est une photo prise par… moi du temps de mon initiation. Je vous le dis aujourd'hui alors que je trahis une des règles formelles de la Confrérie. Orochimaru était mon parrain, je pensais devoir négocier un contrat particulièrement difficile ou créer une relation d'affaire avec un industriel réticent mais le serpent me demanda de me rapprocher de Sarutobi et de faire en sorte d'avoir des preuves de ses penchants pour la gent féminine peu habillée. Itachi regarda dans le vague avant de reprendre. J'ai été l'étudiant du Docteur à l'Académie. Je suppose qu'Orochimaru les a utilisées intelligemment en faisant chanter le Docteur en Droit. Pour la seconde, Nagato, le patron d'Ame-média me l'a envoyées, c'est un ami proche faisant lui aussi parti de la Confrérie.

- Itachi, tu as une idée derrière la tête, n'est-ce pas ? Rien sur l'homme au chapeau, je suppose ?

- En effet, rien sur lui mais deux fois au même endroit à quelques années d'intervalle. Avec un homme connu pour faire des hommes des présidents et un autre qui travaille pour les secrets-défense de Suna… Il peut y avoir plus qu'une coïncidence !

- Tu m'en diras temps Itachi. Qui veux-tu protéger cette fois ?

Itachi aimait vraiment l'homme. Il ne voulait pas parler de Sasuke mais il n'était pas surpris de la question. Le détective au masque était vif et rapide derrière l'image nonchalante qu'il renvoyait. Il réfléchit, s'il ne se trompait pas, ce qui se tramait était assez dangereux et son frère semblait être un pion particulier. Naruto le protégeait, Kakashi pouvait le faire aussi. Même s'il regrettait qu'Obito ait fermé la porte au clan, il était ce fin limier Uchiwa qui comprenait les enjeux et l'esprit retord de sa famille. Il se décida et dévoila un peu plus qu'il n'avait prévu.

- Kakashi-san, vous connaissez le fils de Minato… Ce que je vous dis doit rester entre nous, c'est essentiel. C'est le petit ami de mon frère mais pour une raison inconnu, Sasuke a rompu brutalement avec lui sans explications. A partir de ce moment, il s'est arrêté de se confier à moi et même de me voir. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui se passe mais j'ai l'intime conviction que tout cela a un rapport avec de vieilles affaires, les mêmes hommes et bien sur la Confrerie… Je pense que cela peut vous intéresser et peut être vous donner de nouveaux indices. Kakashi, j'ai peu de marge… je dois être extrêmement attentif à ce qui se produit au sein d'Uchiwa Corp, je n'ai donc pas le temps d'enquêter moi-même mais je vous fais confiance comme à mon cousin et Naruto pour faire ce dont je ne peux m'occuper moi-même…

La première des réactions de Kakashi fut surement un sourire coquin, le masque ne faisait que le dessiner légèrement mais le pétillement de l'œil suffisait à dire qu'il trouvait l'information sur Sasuke et Naruto de l'ordre de l'humour. Et c'était vrai, il n'allait pas se gêner pour informer Jiraya que son poulain volcanique avait une vie privée différente quand il aurait besoin de négocier avec l'homme. Si Itachi s'était douté, il aurait gardé l'info ! Mais le moment joyeux disparu assez vite, il réfléchit rapidement à tout ce qui venait de lui être transmis, il fallait voir Obito assez rapidement ainsi que le proprio du Bingo.

- Itachi, infos contre infos, dès que j'ai quelque chose je t'en fais part. Restons comme pour Deidera le plus discret possible. L'affaire Baki est une bombe à retardement qui n'a pas encore explosé. C'est dangereux pour toi si quelqu'un sait dans la confrérie que tu dévoile ses secrets. Est-ce que Sasuke y est rentré ?

- Non pas encore et j'espère bien lui éviter ça, j'aimerais qu'il suive la trace d'Obito, j'aimerais aussi que mon cousin soit ici, nous aurions pu nous en occuper ensemble après tout c'est une histoire de clan !

- Hum… je sais, Obito avait de nombreux doutes sur certains membres et peu de confiance envers l'ensemble. Un sourire coquin apparu une nouvelle fois. Ma… je n'oublierais pas de souhaiter ton bonjour à Obito, tu peux compter sur moi !

Le sourcil d'Itachi se leva, son regard s'assombrit au ton ludique de Kakashi. Il avait oublié le côté taquin hors contexte et hors propos qu'affectionnait le détective.

* * *

><p>Naruto avait fait les premières vérifications, Gâto Osami avait belle et bien une fille de 24 ans nommée Akane. La jeune femme avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts, il avait reçu par fax sa photo lorsqu'elle avait 12 ans. Il avait retrouvé l'école où elle allait. Par contre au dire de la directrice, l'enfant avait été retirée à partir de cet âge, Motoki-san lui avait précisé qu'elle semblait bizarre. Parfois elle piquait des crises de colère et parlait à des personnes alors qu'elle était seule.<p>

Il décida de téléphoner à Gâto en se faisant passer pour un ami de sa fille. L'homme lui répondit d'une voix ennuyée puis suspicieuse, il coupa court à la communication en lui disant qu'elle était à Konoha. Il refusa de lui donné un numéro de téléphone et raccrocha. Quand Naruto tenta un second appel, il eut une secrétaire lui faisant barrage. Il s'énerva mais ne chercha pas à aller plus loin avec l'entrepreneur.

Une chose était sûre, il existait bien une Akane Gâto ayant la description de la photo. Le comportement du père avait été intriguant quand Naruto lui avait dit qu'ils s'étaient rencontré au lycée, c'est à partir de ce moment que le ton avait changé. Naruto se posait la question du pourquoi. Mais pour l'heure, il allait manger avec Hidan à l'Ichikaru. Cette après-midi, il pourrait discuter avec Juugo et Shino qui rentraient d'un reportage.

Jiraya avait été particulièrement collant avec lui ce matin et n'arrêtait pas de lui demander pourquoi il voulait ressortir l'affaire Baki, qu'elle était cette fille, quel rôle jouait-elle dans cette histoire. Il en avait rajouté en lui demandant de lui organiser un rendez-vous avec et blablabla. Naruto avait fini par exploser, il était sorti en claquant la porte du bureau en hurlant dans la rédac qu'il travaillait pour un vieux pervers, que Tsunade Baba devait avoir honte de lui. Il s'était retourné en lui criant qu'il comprenait pourquoi la présidente évitait de le présenter publiquement. Parfois son mentor lui ressortait par les trous de nez, il se demandait comment son père avait pu travailler avec le vieil homme et s'il avait été aussi chiant et fantasque. Pour Jiraya, Naruto était loin de ressembler à Minato hormis dans sa façon d'écrire. Pour le caractère, c'était plus de Kushina qu'il tenait si ce n'est qu'il était un chouïa plus effronté, espiègle et surtout brouillon.

* * *

><p>La pose de midi avait du bon. C'était le moment au chacun dans l'entreprise pouvait se retrouver seul s'il le voulait. Sasuke en profita. Il avait fermé à clef son bureau. Assis devant sa table de travail, il gardait sa tête dans ses mains alors qu'il regardait les deux jeux de photos posés sur le cuir du sous main. Comment était-ce possible ? Il y avait le premier qu'il avait reçu il y a un peu plus de 4 mois avec la lettre de menace sur la vie de son frère, de Naruto et le chantage sur la révélation de son homosexualité. Le second était celui qu'Akane lui avait mis sous le nez il y a 15 jours avec un petit sourire mesquin. Il n'avait pas aimé la fille mais faisait avec. C'était une assistante excellente et efficace. Elle l'avait trop collé, tentant de le séduire dès le début et s'en était fini avant même d'avoir commencé. Il la pensait un peu bête mais quand elle était rentrée dans son bureau avec ces photos et qu'elle avait commencé la conversation d'un ton mordant et ironique, il comprit rapidement qu'il avait affaire à une intrigante plutôt rusée.<p>

Elle les lui avait mises sous le nez puis avait froidement donné ses conditions pour son silence. Il était fait comme un rat. Elle ne lui avait pas révélé d'où elle tenait ce jeu et depuis il cherchait le qui, comment et pourquoi de ce piège. Il semblait qu'elle n'avait que les photos, son discours ne trahissait pas qu'elle était l'auteur ou qu'elle connaissait l'auteur de la lettre de menace. Mais sa vigilance avait redoublé depuis, il se méfiait d'elle au plus haut point. Il fallait qu'il trouve absolument une solution.

Elle s'était vantée d'avoir des moyens de pression, Naruto pourrait avoir des problèmes dans l'avenir. Elle avait eu plaisir à l'insulter, elle se sentait forte et en position pour le manipuler. Sasuke n'était pas fou, il était habitué à avoir des fans autour de lui que cela soit dans un but de lui soutirer de l'argent, se positionner dans la société ou tenter de lui faire croire au grand amour, il avait vite fait de comprendre derrière son argumentation qu'elle se fichait bien d'une quelconque idylle ou romance, langage à double sens qui ne lui avait pas échappé. Le but lui restait caché, qui les avait suivis, qui avait donné ces photos ? Son escapade avec son amant lors de la régate s'étalait en double devant ses yeux.

A l'époque, Naruto avait écrit l'article sur la mafia qui régnait autour de la course de Todori et le renversement prévu du chef Jirochou au pays du thé. L'homme pour le remercier l'avait invité pour la transat Gyokuro. Il était venu rejoindre son ami le samedi, même son frère ne savait rien de son petit voyage. Les photos n'étaient pas celles de touristes mais bien celles de quelqu'un qui les avait suivis pendant leurs 24h de liberté. En génral, il était plus que discret avec Naruto, n'affichant jamais que leur amitié connue de tous en commun accord aveclui. Il voulait commencer par amener ses parents à accepter sa réalité, surtout sa mère qui ne pensait qu'à des petits enfants. Elle désespérait de voir ses fils célibataires. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son frère faisait silence sur son couple et pensait que dès qu'Itachi l'annoncerait, il lui serait bien plus facile de présenter son choix.

Pour l'instant, tout cela n'était plus à propos, il était dans une impasse. Comment protéger les deux êtres essentiels à sa vie et se sortir de ce chantage en prenant le moins de risques possibles.

De peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose, il s'était tu et s'était séparé de Naruto, depuis il évitait son frère. Il y avait bien Shika qui pourrait l'aider, il connaissait l'homme s'il lui demandait la discrétion auprès de Naruto, celui si ferait en sorte que son baka ne soit au courant de rien mais c'était risqué. Trop risqué, il prenait la menace de mort au sérieux. Il devait donc se débrouiller seul et jouer le jeu pour l'instant. La seule piste était cette fille, il fallait la surveiller. De plus elle savait se faire apprécier de ses parents, les quelques fois où elle l'avait obligé à sortir en sa compagnie, elle s'était montrée charmante donnant le visage que les gens attendait d'elle.

Il contacta Fûki, sa secrétaire personnelle pour lui dire qu'il sortait pendant une petite heure, il devait faire une petite course pour la fête de sa mère. Après avoir raccroché, il rangea les deux jeux dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Akane devait manger avec le responsable commercial ce midi, il était donc libre. Il descendit au sous sol, il ne prit pas sa voiture mais une de la société.

15 minutes plus tard, Security for you se voyait de l'avenue principale, la pancarte indiquait la rue à suivre pour arriver à la boutique. Il gara la voiture dans le parking du proprio. Yahiko le traversait pour aller à son appartement. Il lui fit signe, il voulait une conversation privée. Quand le grand roux vit son visage sérieux et déterminé, il l'attendit sur le pas de la porte avant de rentrer dans l'appartement.

Porte close, le cadet Uchiwa s'assit sur le canapé. Yahiko attendit tout en notant la crispation dans le maintien de l'homme et le doute dans ses yeux. Comme Sasuke semblait avoir des difficultés à rentrer dans le vif du sujet, il décida de l'aider, le frère d'Itachi n'avait pas de secret pour lui, il l'avait connu tout petit.

- Ok, Sasuke, cela restera entre nous. Si ton frère ne doit rien savoir, il ne saura rien de moi ! Quelque soit ce dont tu as besoin, tu peux compter sur moi.

Sasuke se détendit un minimum avant de prendre la parole.

- J'ai besoin de faire surveiller quelqu'un… je ne t'en donnerais pas les raisons, mais j'ai besoin que la ligne de téléphone de son bureau soit mise sur écoute… J'ai besoin que cette personne soit aussi… enfin en dehors du boulot tu vois… je voudrais savoir qui elle fréquente et ce qu'elle fait.

- Une fille ! Une de tes collaboratrices ?

- Hn !

- Je n'ai personne à temps plein pour ce type de truc mais je peux m'en occuper personnellement.

- Ok, voici la ligne qu'elle utilise et sa fiche d'employé ainsi que ses coordonnées… Yahiko, rien à mon frère, tu m'appelles sur mon portable, jamais sur une autre ligne, le soir de préférence… Pour l'instant je ne peux pas t'en dire plus et je dois te laisser, il faut que je trouve un cadeau pour Okasan. Sasuke se leva subitement, regardant Yahiko.

- C'est très sérieux. Je vois… Yahiko lui fit le signe de l'akatsuki, ce qui fit hocher la tête de Sasuke.

- Je compte sur toi !

Ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il fallait qu'il trouve son cadeau maintenant. Il avait confiance en Yahiko et savait qu'il pouvait se fier à lui. Tout était dans les mains du roux pour l'instant. Il prit son portable et appela Art design leur indiquant ce dont il avait besoin, leur précisant qu'il allait passer dans quelques minutes.

* * *

><p>15h30, Yamato et Obito répertoriaient les indices et les informations recueillies pendant qu'Ebisu tapait les premiers rapports. Sakura rentra dans la salle de conférence le dossier de la victime sous la main. Elle vint s'assoir en central avant que le reste de l'équipe ne vienne prendre place. Elle prit la télécommande de l'écran mural et attendit que son chef face un signe pour commencer.<p>

- Sakura, tu peux commencer.

- Bonjour à tous, l'autopsie pratiquée sur la victime du bois fait état de multiples lésions comme vous pouvez le constater sur l'écran. Le visage a été brulé à l'acide post mortem la défigurant. Elle a reçu 23 coups de scalpels sur le réseau neveux de la colonne vertébrale, la paralysant puis 10 autres coups sur le réseau veineux. Les parties anfractueuses des plaies ont une profondeur de 2.3 cm sur 0.5 cm. Sur le thorax, nous pouvons voir une plaie hémithoracique gauche ayant provoqué une lésion du ventricule gauche du cœur. Sur la face antérieure du ventricule gauche, une plaie transfixiante de 0.6 cm de long. L'ensemble ayant entrainé la mort.

- Heure du décès Sakura ?

- Approximativement 20h30 Yamato.

- Arme utilisée ?

- Un scalpel.

- Une idée ?

- Vu la précision des coups portés sur la victime, il est médecin, chirurgien ou acuponcteur dans le scénario le plus loufoque. Nous avons découvert que la victime avait un tatouage de 0.7cm sur 0.5cm au poignet droit, représentant un serpent. L'empreinte dentaire révèle que nous avons à faire à une femme blanche de type asiatique âgée de 27 ans identifiée comme Kin Tsuchi. Son analyse sanguine et celle de son foix révèlent qu'elle consommait régulièrement des amphétamines comme coupe fin, elle pèse 45 kilos pour 1m65. Elle correspond donc à la disparue que nous recherchions.

- Je la connais Sakura, harpiste donnant des petits concerts à Konoha et professeur de musique.

- Ok, elle a été tuée sur le site, nous n'avons pas trouvé de traces autres que celles de la végétation. Aucune empreinte, pas de sac à main. Le tueur ne voulait pas que nous la retrouvions ou l'identifions. Ino a ajouté ses notes au dossier, la scène de crime a été passée au peigne fin, le tueur n'a rien laissé, il a effacé son passage. Il l'a regardé mourir puis lui a renversé l'acide et a fini par faire le nettoyage avant de quitter les lieux tranquillement. Il a agi méthodiquement et calmement. Un meurtre de sang froid commis sans états d'âme par un spécialiste où une personne ayant une très bonne connaissance de l'anatomie.

- Obito, si Asao n'habitait pas dans le coin, aurions nous retrouvé le corps ?

- Il y a des chances que non Yamato et c'est ce qui m'interroge. L'endroit choisi est fermé au public mais il est de notoriété publique que le vieux fou d'Asao habite dans ce secteur. Pourquoi le tueur a commis son meurtre ici ? Si ce n'était le jour même, Asao l'aurait trouvé à un moment ou l'autre, il ne serait pas resté caché indéfiniment. Ou ce meurtrier n'est pas du pays ou il l'est et voulait que le corps soit retrouvé. Dans tous les cas, deux kilomètres plus loin, et nous ne serions pas sur cette affaire. Ce n'est pour l'instant qu'une question, tant que nous n'avons pas enquêté sur les relations de cette femme, nous ne pouvons rien affirmer…

La salle resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, chacun y pensait. Obito quand à lui réfléchissait au tatouage, le signe de la confrérie. Il ne voulait pas en parler devant les autres mais le dossier reçu en pleine nuit de Kakashi mentionnait la fille. Les questions qu'il se posait, étaient d'un tout ordre, il pensait que le meurtre avait été commis par un des membres ou sur la demande d'un des membres de la confrérie. Il faudrait qu'il voie avec son ami. La femme était donc liée à Orochimaru puisque c'était son signe. Kakashi pourrait l'aider, en effet il ne connaissait que quelques noms dans la confrérie, ceux de sa famille et deux ou trois autres, insuffisamment donc pour aller plus loin dans ses hypothèses. Pour l'instant, le dossier pour la disparue était clos, il fallait maintenant mener l'enquête criminelle.

* * *

><p>Naruto regardait la paire de baguettes gravées à son nom que lui avait offert Hidan ce midi. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer, certes c'était assez spécial de recevoir ce genre de marque d'attention. Se connaissant avec sa passion du ramen, il se demandait si Hidan le chambrait ou avait pensé réellement que les baguettes lui feraient plaisir. Des baguettes avec un soleil et son prénom. Pour le coup, il s'était dit que le prochain cadeau serait peut être un bol qui sait ?<p>

C'était plaisant de recevoir un petit quelque chose, il se disait que c'était un peu ridicule aussi. Le plus bête surement, avait été de répondre spontanément à son invitation qui avait suivi le présent. Il était bon pour un diner chez Choji samedi soir et la piste de dance du lounge avec l'homme. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups, il irait discuter avec le patron de sa petite affaire.

Il leva la tête en voyant les boots noirs très repérables de Shino à quelques centimètres de son bureau. Deux araignées rouges étendaient leurs pattes qui partaient par la suite sous la forme de lacets pour s'enfuir sous un cuir imprimé d'un dessin de toile. Il n'y avait que Shino, amateur d'insectes et spécialiste en la matière pour porter ce type de pompes digne d'une bande dessinée. Les araignées souriaient ! Entre les chaussures et ses baguettes, Naruto ne savait ce qui était finalement le plus ridicule, surtout que l'homme par ailleurs avait une allure des plus sobre avec son parka à col haut et capuche et son éternelle paire de lunettes noires. Enfin ! Il sourit bêtement affichant un air coupable comme si Shino avait pu l'entendre philosopher sur les boots :

- Salut Shino, bien rentré d'Iwa ? Juugo est avec toi ? Cool tes pompes comme toujours ?

- Naruto… mes pompes sont des pompes signées par JP Gauthier… Tu n'as aucun sens de la mode, pygmée fou !

* * *

><p>Kabuto regardait Suigestu assis devant lui. Le jeune homme était un de ses hommes de main caché derrière l'image d'un gigolo qui s'affichait dans les soirées VIP de Konoha.<p>

Il avait reçu ses ordres d'Orochimaru après lui avoir envoyé les informations récoltées par Karin. Il fallait serrer le cadet Uchiwa.

Cette idiote n'arrivait à rien, ils avaient déjà eu chaud avec Baki alors la penser capable de récupérer ce qu'il fallait dans le bureau d'Itachi ! Il avait bien réfléchi à la question. Seul Sasuke avait les codes et la possibilité d'avoir les informations dont ils avaient besoin sur Sasori et les brevets de Baki. C'était sur le cadet qu'il fallait mettre la pression et appuyer sur les bons boutons pour atteindre l'ainé.

L'homme n'ayant aucuns désirs pour les femmes, Karin ne servait finalement à rien. Il pensait comme son maître. Les chances pour que le cadet se méfie complètement de la fille était de 100% maintenant. En regardant Suiegstu, il se disait que cela pourrait marcher, son homme de main devait la jouer fine, plus encore depuis que Karin leur avait fait parvenir un jeu de photo incluant un pigiste du Bingo Book Tribune.

Le gigolo était assis débonnairement sur la chaise, sa chemise de même teinte que ses yeux était largement ouverte sur son torse, son pantalon blanc près du corps et sa veste le rendaient à la fois élégant et sexy. Néanmoins avec l'Uchiwa, il ne faudrait pas faire un rentre dedans agressif, aucune chance que cela marche. Mais Suigestu était plus que rusé, il trouverait la faille.

Il avait donné ses ordres à Karin pour le présenter à l'Uchiwa samedi soir au Best-lounge. Elle lui avait donné son emploi du temps pour la soirée. Ses yeux se rétrécirent… cela prenait trop de temps pour récupérer ces fichus brevets, Kimimaro n'avançait pas plus. Depuis la fin de Baki rien n'avançait comme Orochimaru le souhaitait. Si le blondinet de la photo mettait son nez dans leurs affaires, ils allaient avoir des problèmes, le Bingo s'était fait une solide réputation faisant tomber régulièrement des têtes avec leurs articles sur les scandales en tout genre.

- Samedi tu vas rencontrer Sasuke Uchiwa, c'est le cadet de Fugaku, frère d'Itachi. Suigestu, il s'agit d'agir intelligemment, le garçon subit le chantage de Karin qui a découvert ses affinités amoureuses. Ce qu'Orochimaru-sama veut, ce sont les informations qu'Itachi possède sur les brevets. Pour arriver à Itachi, il nous faut Sasuke. Son dernier amant est un pigiste du Bingo Book. A toi de jouer !

- La binoclarde est grillée alors !

- Evite de la chercher, fait ce qu'on te demande c'est tout ! Tes rapports réguliers en fin de semaine comme d'habitude.

L'homme acquiesça, il connaissait déjà l'Uchiwa, il l'avait rencontré une ou deux fois, il pensait à cette époque que le type était droit, rien dans sa façon d'être ne trahissait ses penchants. Surprenant mais excitant, le type était beau, un bonus de plus dans cette mission. Froids, les Uchiwa étaient d'une autre catégorie, famille traditionnelle remontant jusqu'à l'empire. Hommes de savoir et intelligence supérieure mais trop sur d'eux, arrogants aimant le pouvoir ou se pensant être au dessus de tous, Suigestu souriait, tout le monde avait des faiblesses même les Uchiwa et s'ils n'en avaient pas, ils devaient avoir des êtres auxquels ils tenaient.

Il prit les consignes de Kabuto, l'aspic d'Orochimaru aussi vicieux et dangereux que le patron. Il verrait samedi.

* * *

><p>Les rideaus du loft avaient été fermés. Le dos en sueur collé au mur, Sasori gémissait sous les coups de rein répétés de Kimimaro, il adorait la façon dont l'homme se déhanchait en lui, ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de sexe.<p>

Malgré tout l'un comme l'autre savait qu'ils jouaient double jeu, l'artiste comme le directeur de banque avaient conscience que chacun savait que cette rencontre ne s'était pas produite au hasard. C'était arrivé trop vite pour le membre de l'Akastuki, juste après la fin tragique de Baki quand il était devenu l'héritier des brevets de recherches et des dossiers d'études du chef d'entreprise. A peine arrivé à Konoha pour son exposition un mois après les faits, il avait fait la connaissance de Kimimaro lors du vernissage et leur histoire avait commencé. Au fil des semaines, il avait additionné les coïncidences qui l'avaient amené à le rencontrer puis entamer une liaison avec ce bel homme aux longs cheveux de neige. Lui aussi faisait parti de la confrérie, il en connaissait les petits secrets et les stratégies, même si Kimimaro semblait être hors de cette sphère (il ne portait aucune marque au poignet), sa rencontre semblait avoir été programmée. C'est ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, à partir de ce moment il était devenu très vigilant, évitant de parler de Baki, ses relations à Suna et son héritage. Dès qu'il avait pu voir Itachi, il lui avait fait part de ses doutes sur son amant et le jeu s'était mis en place, Sasori devait essayer de savoir qui tenait les ficelles derrière l'homme aux yeux verts. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir une affection grandissante pour l'homme. Il était doux et tranquille, attentionné, passionné lors de leurs ébats, il regretterait sûrement lorsque que les masques tomberont et que la séparation sera inévitable.

Il prit les lèvres de son amant dans un baiser fiévreux, le cœur se serrant à l'idée de cette future séparation, pour l'heure, il voulait se donner totalement et oublier que le plan d'Itachi changerait leur avenir. Kimimaro répondit aussi passionnément, il n'avait pu tirer quoique ce soit à Sasori depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble et oubliait de plus en plus souvent sa mission. Cet homme lui plaisait et il s'y était attaché. Il craignait pour lui sachant le sadisme de son associé, il voulait le protéger. Leur histoire s'en allait sur la fin, parfois il se laissait penser qu'il s'enfuirait avec lui loin de Konoha et des complots. Kabuto était toujours là et rien ne lui échappait… Il accéléra son mouvement devenant plus violent et possessif dans son étreinte, sentant Sasori s'offrir complètement. Il s'abreuvait de tout ce que l'homme lui offrait. Dans un dernier soupir, il se libéra recevant la semence de son amant dans la main. Il embrassa avec douceur les lèvres gonflées sous les siennes et resta ainsi plusieurs secondes les yeux clos. La vie était si mal fichue parfois !

Le soir arrivant, Konoha se para des couleurs de fin de journée, le soleil plus bas nimbait les toitures d'ocre et d'orangé alors que le ciel commençait à se teinter de bleus, de rouges et de roses. Naruto sortit du Bingo après avoir discuter avec Shino et Juugo. Il mit son casque et démarra sa 750, il s'intégra dans le trafic. Il espérait que Shika aurait des nouvelles intéressantes, il devait maintenant être rentré du boulot. Il avait un petit travail à lui faire faire ce soir pour confirmer son hypothèse.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Sasuke ouvrait la porte de son appartement, il se demandait où Akane avait bien plus filé vers 17h, elle n'était pas revenue. Il rageait de s'être fait imposer cette sortie au Best samedi soir. C'était le resto qu'il ne voulait plus fréquenter, Choji était un ami et il risquait de rencontrer Naruto. Il l'avait évité 4 fichus mois. Quel piège, il était impatient que Yahiko commence son opération. Cette histoire n'était vraiment pas claire…

* * *

><p>- Karin ?<p>

La jeune femme attendait assise sur le sofa dans le salon richement décoré de la grande demeure depuis une heure. « Le chef est occupé » lui avait dit le majordome en l'y conduisant. A son prénom, elle se retourna ne pouvant cacher son plaisir et la joie qui l'habitait en sa présence. Elle se leva doucement, elle savait que son chef n'aimait pas les comportements trop fébriles. Elle s'immobilisa toutefois attendant un signe de l'homme pour s'avancer. Elle essayait de ne pas monter son excitation, cela faisait une petite semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, il lui avait manqué.

Habillé d'un magnifique kimono violet et gris argenté, l'homme à la longue chevelure ébène vint s'installer sur le fauteuil avant d'ordonner au majordome de leur servir des maki et gunkan accompagné d'un Shizen 2007. Il observa sa maîtresse si jeune mais d'une indéfectible loyauté, jolie jeune femme mais sans classe ni raffinement quoiqu'elle porte. Peu importe, il aimait user et abuser de son corps souple et généreux, jouer avec son esprit si… comment dire… naïf malgré sa personnalité. Elle était faite pour être dominée et obéir, il lui avait juste promis d'officialiser leur relation et voilà qu'elle le vénérait prête à tout pour lui plaire, il savait qu'elle irait jusqu'à tuer pour lui. Cela plaisait fort à son sens du pouvoir et de l'orgueil.

- Tu peux t'assoir. Où en es-tu avec Sasuke ?

Elle se rassit tentant de tenir une assise élégante, ce qui le fit légèrement sourire. Yokuya vint poser le plateau puis quitta la pièce laissant à Karin le temps de se reprendre.

- Maître, j'ai commis une erreur avec le jeu de photos. Elle tentait maintenant de se faire toute petite dans le grand sofa. Préférant les hommes, je me suis dit que le séduire ne servirait à rien donc je lui ai fait du chantage… mais je dois dire que depuis il n'y a plus entre nous qu'une relation professionnelle dans son stricte minimum. Kabuto veut que je lui présente Suigestu samedi prochain. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ma marge de manœuvre est limitée. Kabuto va peut-être tenter de m'évincer.

- Kabuto n'est pas au courant de tout Karin. Il ne sait pas pour toi et moi… sauf si tu me trahis ! Son regard devint dur et froid presque mauvais annonçant une fin terrible si elle faisait cette erreur.

- Non, non maître. Il ne sait rien et n'a même pas la moindre pensée à ce sujet.

- Bien… nous allons mettre un peu plus de pression sur Sasuke, fait lui croire que tu es enceinte, débrouille toi avec Suigestu…

- Mais…

- Attends qu'il se rapproche du garçon, tu trouveras bien un moyen d'endormir sa vigilance et tu pourras même te faire aider par le gigolo. Demande à Kabuto une de ses préparations pour tomber rapidement enceinte.

- Bien maître.

- Pour l'instant tu ne changes rien au plan…

Il sonna, Yokuya arriva, il lui ordonna d'apporter le plateau dans la chambre des plaisirs et de faire venir Saaya. Il ne voulait plus être dérangé après cela. Il fit signe à Karin de le suivre, la conversation n'avait duré que quelques minutes comme si l'homme avait déjà tout su, tout prévu. Elle n'était pas ravie de savoir que l'esclave était appelée. Mais elle n'osait lui dire qu'elle n'aimait pas quand il les voulait toutes les deux ensembles. Elle était passée à son appartement avant de venir et s'était préparée, il l'aimait totalement épilée. Parfois il la filmait quand elle se donnait du plaisir, zoomant sur son inimité mais ce qu'il adorait c'était de la voir se faire prendre par Saaya avant qu'il ne se décide lui-même de pénétrer l'une ou l'autre et parfois elle se retrouvait entre les deux. Elle l'aimait trop sans doute ! Elle craignait qu'un jour, il demande à ses hommes de main de jouer avec elle pendant qu'il regarderait.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Saaya était déjà là, nue et agenouillée devant le futon attendant les ordres. Il sourit et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux lâchés. Karin pu voir de nouveaux bleus et de nouvelles cicatrices sur son corps. Il se retourna vers elle lui faisant signe de se dévêtir. Il alla s'installer sur le lit et ouvrit son kimono sous lequel il ne portait rien.

- Saaya !

La femme plus âgée releva la tête sans pour autant lever les yeux.

- Viens ici pendant que Karin se déshabille.

Elle rampa jusqu'à lui toujours soumise et posa ses lèvres sur son torse avant de laisser sa langue redessiner les muscles. Il la caressa pendant que Karin finissait de retirer ses vêtements. Puis il tira violement sur ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser durement et de lui donner l'ordre de commencer avec elle.

Quand les lèvres de Saaya se posèrent dans son cou, Karin ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas encore voir le plaisir qu'il afficherait alors que les mains de la seconde femme se frayaient un chemin entre ses jambes et commençaient déjà leur œuvre. Elle avait noté la ceinture tant détestée près du lit, la bouteille de lubrifiant et la petite caméra. Quand elle entendit le bruissement du tissu, elle finit par ouvrir ses yeux, il ne portait plus de kimono et l'invitait à s'occuper de son membre, le regard qu'il lança à Saaya suivi des objets sur le sol la fit frémir. Elle n'aimait pas ça et pourtant elle y prenait un plaisir presque malsain, elle se retourna pour embrasser à pleine bouche l'autre femme. Le jeu pouvait vraiment commencer.

Quand Itachi arriva chez Hana, il ne remarqua rien. Quand elle lui ouvrit, l'accueillant avec tendresse, il se laissa aller, l'embrassant avec plaisir et quand elle referma la porte tout en continuant leur baiser, il oublia tous ces problèmes.

* * *

><p>Il ne vit pas le 4x4 gris métallisé de chez Honda garé à deux maisons de là. Il ne vit pas le sourire narquois de l'homme caché par les vitres fumées, il ne le vit pas sortir un carnet et y écrire l'adresse. Il ne sut pas que l'homme portait un long manteau dont le col cachait la moitié de son visage, il ne sut pas qu'un chapeau était posé sur le siège du passager avant. Non, quand Itachi fut rentré, il ne se doutait pas un instant qu'il était observé.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Suite au prochain épisode<strong>

**Minimum 15 jours pour celui-ci**


	3. N'ais pas peur du sabre, ce n'est pas la

**Résumé : **Les enquêtes de chacun avancent doucement, néanmoins le danger si proche n'est pas encore perçu. Naruto se rend à l'évidence, il va falloir rencontrer Sasuke…

En essayant de ne par perdre le fil y compris pour l'auteur et ses chats, bin oui j'en ai trois maintenant ! Voici le 3ème chap, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette fic en alerte et qui ont laissé des petites reviews ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 3<strong>

**N'ais pas peur du sabre, ce n'est pas la main qui le tient…**

Un samedi qui aurait pu être ordinaire s'annonçait si ce n'est que Naruto serait au bras d'Hidan dans plusieurs heures et tenterait surement de protéger sa vertu, tout du moins ce qu'il en restait après le passage de Monsieur Sasuke Uchiwa dans sa vie. Mais pour l'instant, il était plutôt content de leur avancée. Shika avait fait un morphing sur la photo de la petite fille, le résultat était incontournable, aucune ressemblance avec celle de la jeune femme qu'Itachi lui avait donnée.

Il y avait bien imposture pour Akane Gâto. Primo, il fallait prévenir le grand frère, secondo, il fallait discuter avec le petit. C'était ici que le bas blessait… Tercio, lui et Shika avaient pris rendez vous avec Temari et ses frangins mardi soir pour discuter de petites choses et d'autres. Son spécialiste du binaire avait retracé avec ses bots des routes qui l'avaient amené à quelques dossiers Baki archivés dans la grande matrice du Net. Il avait fallu éplucher les articles et ceux qui s'y rattachaient. Cette photo maintenant était son atout majeur, il l'a montrerait à Temari, c'est la seule qui pouvait confirmer si cette fille était Karin ou une grande inconnue, ensuite il pourrait revenir au primo.

Allongé sur son lit, le portable allumé, Naruto regardait ce que son dossier « Teme » renfermait. Plusieurs photos de leur couple, leurs années d'étudiant, leurs petits messages etc… les restes d'une histoire et puis le nouveau sous dossier qu'il avait nommé « Crétin II ». Evidement, Sasuke avait été un crétin mais il s'était adouci dans le temps, ce dossier méritait bien un II pour le retour de l'idiot. Dans cette partie, il y avait quelques photos de filatures qu'il avait opérées après sa rupture, des dates et heures correspondant à ses déplacements, des scans des articles de la presse people. Tout en les feuilletant électroniquement parlant, il s'arrêta sur un article particulier qui remontait à un mois à peine. Il n'avait rien remarqué à l'époque quand il l'avait lu mais là sous ses yeux quelque chose le frappait !

- Hidan ?

Il pencha légèrement la tête plissant les yeux sérieusement comme il en avait l'habitude quand quelque chose l'interpellait ou l'interrogeait… Ce n'était pas Hidan qui le gênait car l'homme pouvait très bien se retrouver sur une première avec des célébrités. Il fréquentait le Maneki-Neko après tout. Ce club était connu et réputé. Non, ce qui le dérangeait, c'était le regard intense et observateur qu'Hidan posait sur Sasuke du fond de son alcôve. Normalement il posait un regard gourmand sur la gent masculine, pas un regard observateur… il l'avait vu à l'œuvre… même à l'Ichikaru. Il se décida à rajouter une note sous l'article à ce sujet. Il ne savait si c'était important ou non mais si Itachi craignait quelque chose pour Sasuke, il devait être attentif et noter tout ce qui pouvait sembler incongru. En l'occurrence, le regard Hidan l'était.

Il se leva rapidement, quittant sa chambre pour la cuisine où il espérait bien voir Shika même dans le brouillard. Celui-ci effectivement venait d'émerger, lové dans le fauteuil du salon adjacent, il prenait son café, sa tignasse retombait sur son visage et son cou lui donnant un air de mauvais garçon assez sexy d'ailleurs.

Dommage que seules les dames l'intéressaient !

Shika retourna la tête un peu surpris de voir arriver son ami dans la pièce comme s'il avait raté le métro et encore une fois emmerdé par la tenue ou l'absence de tenue qu'abordait Naruto.

- Tu ne peux pas mettre un caleçon quand même, c'est samedi matin et tu fais ça tous les week-ends Naruto ! C'était illogique, la semaine, Naruto était couvert mais le samedi et dimanche, c'était comme un rituel…

- Rhaa… râle pas, j'ai oublié ! J'arrive !

Oublié, oublié, Naruto oubliait effectivement qu'il n'était pas dans l'appartement de son jules. Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble, toutes les fins de semaine, il devait grogner derrière lui pour qu'il arrive au p'tit déj les fesses couvertes. Il n'était pourtant pas nudiste de conviction !

Naruto lui avait dit qu'il avait pris cette fâcheuse manie chez l'autre serré du trou de balle. Il ne voulait pas imaginer les petits déjeuners chez l'Uchiwa, les deux idiots papotant de tout et de rien les fesses collées sur les sièges stylisés, les roupettes à l'air… A moins que le petit déjeuner ne soit consommé dans le lit ce qui expliquerait ceci plus logiquement. Tiens… il faudrait qu'il lui demande ! Mais pour l'instant pas envie.

Quand Naruto revint, il apprécia… Pas forcément le bas de pyjama ! Il jouait la file de l'air sur les hanches, risquant à tout moment de se laisser tomber au sol sous la loi de la gravité ou de l'ingéniosité du styliste. Cette coupe avait été pensée pour toute personne voulant commencer la matinée sous des hospices érotiques. Enfin ! Les attributs du blond étaient bien rangés au chaud dans leur prison de soie bleu ciel, ils pourraient avoir une conversation sans qu'il ne se sente has been de ne pas être nu lui aussi.

- Fait chier… c'est trop Galère quand t'arrives les fesses à l'air ! Maintenant tu peux me parler de ce qui t'a fait urger !

- Shika… Hidan, tu sais le type avec qui je sors ce soir, je voudrais que tu vois l'article où il apparait au Maneki alors que Sasuke y est. Regarde bien le regard qu'il a ! Est-ce que tu ne le trouves pas un peu suspect ?

- Le type ou le regard ?

- Le regard pour commencer…

- Hum, je vois un type qui observe Sasuke assez sérieusement… tout en restant assez discret pour ne pas être remarquer hormis par le paparazzi qui l'a dans son angle de shoot.

- Et je sors ce soir avec ce type qui soit dit en passant pour l'instant ne m'a montré que sa version je dévore les petits culs masculins dès que je peux ! Coïncidence ou boule de gomme ?

- Avec ta Karin… je pencherais pour boule de gomme même si ce n'est peut être rien, reste vigilent et essaye de te renseigner sur lui. Jusqu'à l'heure, il ne te fait que du rentre dedans mais tu ne sais presque rien sur lui.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça !

- Naruto, t'es crétin où quoi… c'est toi qui m'en a parlé.

- Ha oui Shika, un point pour toi !

- Bon c'est comme tes papiers, vas-y en douceur l'air de rien.

* * *

><p>Obito paraissait au lit, sommeillant tranquillement, sa nuit avait été hum… particulièrement agréable. Ayame se sentait d'humeur gourmande quand ils se retrouvaient et il n'était pas en reste pour sa part. Elle lui avait manqué et puis l'image de Kin en arrière plan l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements. Il l'avait touchée et aimée comme si sa vie en dépendait. Leur nuit avait pulsé au rythme de ses coups de reins profonds et de leurs gémissements. Ayame avait rit de plaisir avant de s'endormir en pensant que nuit de noces ne pouvait être plus fantastique que celle-ci avant de le dévorer de baisers impertinents.<p>

Régulièrement mais pour peu de temps, Obito rentrait sur Konoha, il avait négocié avec son responsable. Il avait rendez-vous avec Kakashi dans la journée mais pour l'heure il voulait encore profiter de la chaleur du corps souple et doux qui reposait dans ses bras. Il faudrait un jour qu'il pense à lui demander sa main. Il caressa son dos, la serrant un peu plus alors. La somnolence cherchait à se carapater, son désir se réveillait sous le frôlement que faisait un sein sur son torse sous l'effet de la respiration chaude d'Ayame qui glissait sur son épaule.

Il grogna en se retournant et l'enroula dans ses bras alors que ses lèvres entrouvertes décidèrent de revisiter ce creux de la clavicule qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle murmura sous sa langue qui y venait redessiner d'ancestraux symboles qui remontaient tout en langueur sur sa peau jusque derrière l'oreille. Ses doigts glissaient avec lenteur sur ses flancs jusqu'à ses hanches voluptueuses avant que ses paumes ne se referment pour l'attirer contre son éveil. Dans un semi sommeil, elle laissa ses jambes fuselées s'ouvrir avant de les enrouler autour de ses reins et de l'installer.

- Obito…

- Hum… mon cœur ?

Ses lèvres s'étaient rapprochées inexorablement des siennes et son souffle y rebondissait. Ayame sourit sans ouvrir ses yeux. Il décida donc de migrer plus bas alors qu'il sentait ses mains jouer sur les muscles de son dos et descendre sur ses fesses. Hum… L'une des siennes frôla l'aine avant d'aller se nicher au creux de son corps. Ses doigts aussi curieux qu'agiles s'immiscèrent dans le sillon moite et délicat de son sexe. Elle frémit avant de le libérer pour s'offrir totalement. Elle sentit le sourire d'Obito glisser savamment sur son sein puis son ventre avant qu'il ne vienne se poser sur ses lèvres. Il releva la tête avec un sourire charmeur.

- J'ai faim Ayame…

Elle émit un petit rire joyeux avant de gémir en sentant sa langue tendre et impérieuse jouer sur le noyau de son plaisir langoureusement. Elle ne put réprimer un long gémissement, une plainte étouffée. Une pulsation subite l'amena au bord du gouffre… puis s'apaisa, la laissant haletante. Obito répéta ses adroites caresses plusieurs fois, comme s'il ne voulait jamais mettre fin à ses tourments. Ce jeu dura jusqu'au moment où elle lui empoigna les cheveux et se cambra en le suppliant.

- Oui… oui mon amour, je vais te donner ce que tu veux…

Il l'a pénétra de ses doigts alors que désarmée, elle s'abandonnait, se laissant emporter corps et âme. Il finit par prendre sa main qu'il amena sur son sexe dur. Il lui murmura

- Prends-moi en toi…

L'accueillant dans sa chaleur, ils se regardèrent ainsi un moment avant qu'Obito n'amorce son mouvement. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, il la pénétra avec force et profondément mais la maintient dans un rythme qu'il voulait lent, s'amplifiant très doucement à chaque coup de rein. Ayame crispait ses mains sur le montant du lit alors que ses yeux se perdaient un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il plongeait en elle avec passion, ses lèvres laissèrent échapper de courts gémissements haletants qui se transformèrent en de longues plaintes puis ne retint plus rien quand Obito accéléra inexorablement son rythme et sa dureté, ses râles pleins et riches se mêlèrent. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il avait faim !

Une bonne heure après, Obito fut réveillé par le mouvement d'Ayame qui quittait le lit, l'embrassant avant de se couvrir de sa nuisette et de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Il s'étira avec plaisir. 11h s'affichait sur le cadran du réveil, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle fermait le Dango's dango pour la matinée. Ce n'était pas tous les week-ends qu'il profitait aussi pleinement de sa matinée. Il entendit fredonner dans la cuisine, chanson d'amour qui parlait de paradis et sourit satisfait. Il se décida à quitter le lit chaud et moelleux pour passer lui aussi sous la douche. Quand il fut prêt, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ayame portait un jean et un tee-shirt vert qui moulaient ses formes harmonieuses à la perfection. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon lâche qui tenait par un pic de bois sculpté, plusieurs mèches s'en échappaient pour venir jouer sur sa nuque et sa joue. La femme qu'il avait devant lui était superbe dans sa simplicité et sa grâce. Elle se tourna des fourneaux avec un sourire aguicheur lui apportant son saumon grillé, elle avait déjà posé le riz, la soupe miso et les petits légumes, le thé fumait dans les deux bols.

Il prit les baguettes tout en l'observant le sourire aux lèvres. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui demande sa main… Elle vint s'installer en face de lui rougissant légèrement devant l'attention qu'il lui portait.

- Obito ?

Ayame ne savait trop comment prendre son silence et son regard.

- Je t'aime, tu sais ça ?

- Euh oui !

Il se racla la gorge tout en devenant un peu nerveux, pour se donner bonne contenance, il plongea les baguettes dans son poisson…

- Tu sais, ce serait pas mal qu'on se marie… enfin tu vois… je veux dire que toi et moi, on pourrait peut être…

Ayame le regarda, ses yeux de biches complètement ouverts, elle détailla son air un peu gêné, la légère rougeur de ses joues et la danse des baguettes qui jouaient les castagnettes dans le poisson. Revenue de sa surprise, elle éclata de rire en posant sa main sur sa joue avant d'approcher ses lèvres de son oreille. Elle lui murmura tendrement tout en lui caressant la nuque.

- Je ne crois pas avoir entendu une demande en mariage aussi « prolixe » !

Elle se mit à rire doucement. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda intensément, elle lisait ses yeux sombres si souvent sérieux et ce qu'elle y voyait, elle adorait. Il cherchait dans son regard une réponse qu'elle tardait à lui donner. Puis elle lui sourit tout en caressant sa lèvre avant de lui dire oui et de le serrer comme une folle le noyant de baisers joyeux. Il la resserra, heureux, soulagé et infiniment possessif dans son étreinte avant de la renverser et de l'embrasser passionnément. Il s'arrêta un instant la regardant sérieusement.

- Pourquoi « prolixe », quelqu'un d'autre t'a demandé en mariage ? Et ses yeux s'assombrirent, suspectant… un client ? Elle éclata de rire.

- Obito Uchiwa, tes gênes remontent à la surface, je te dis oui et voilà que je t'appartiens, tu n'as quand même pas l'intention d'enquêter sur mes clients ? Elle posa sa main sur sa joue en souriant. Idiot ! Tu es le seul qui m'a demandé en mariage… hi hi hi… mais je ne pensais pas que ta façon de me le demander serait aussi peu développée. Ha ! Uchiwa et l'expression des sentiments, c'est tout un monde ! Il lui sourit, rassuré tout en venant mêler ses doigts aux siens.

- On est meilleur avec nos gestes mon cœur ! Il l'embrassa à nouveau, le petit déjeuner pouvait attendre après tout.

* * *

><p>Saaya massait les larges épaules musculeuses de son maître qui parlait au téléphone, son âge l'avait embelli plus encore, la maturité lui avait offert une aura capiteuse et ténébreuse. Elle sourit et adoucit encore un peu plus ses gestes, elle déplaça délicatement l'épaisse chevelure qui courait sur son dos. Il était son maître et elle ne servirait que lui !<p>

- Hidan, elle ne sait pas que tu es sur le coup ! Je veux que tu l'observes aussi ainsi que Suigetsu… Kabuto mise sur le gigolo mais je doute de ses compétences… quoique ! Il faut qu'elle tombe enceinte réellement. A toi de voir comment Sasuke se comporte avec les deux. Je ne pense pas qu'il va réagir au garçon, il fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur pour l'instant mais il est accro au blond, c'est son meilleur ami et son amant, ils sont inséparables depuis de nombreuses années.

- Ok boss !

- Tu continues ton manège avec le blond. Rappelles-moi après la soirée au Best.

Il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse avant d'ordonner à son esclave de se dévêtir. Il sourit, tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu.

* * *

><p>Karin rentrait de ses courses, elle gara sa voiture et se dirigea vers la porte du parking qui donnait sur les ascenseurs de la résidence. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle posa ses sacs et chercha ses clefs. Elle était inquiète. Quand elle la referma derrière elle, elle posa le tout sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant d'aller vers la fenêtre, elle resta légèrement à l'arrière observant la rue. Elle reconnut la voiture qu'elle avait remarquée ce matin lorsqu'elle était partie faire son jogging puis au supermarché et maintenant garée à l'angle de la rue.<p>

Suivie, elle en était sure. Elle ne souriait pas, d'habitude dans ses missions elle prenait souvent les pauvres victimes comme des idiots mais elle avait un pressentiment sur cette affaire. Un pressentiment qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Doubler Kabuto voilà ce qui la gênait. Même si son maître semblait tenir tout dans sa main, elle connaissait assez l'ancien chirurgien des commandos pour savoir qu'il était dangereux, extrêmement dangereux. S'il se doutait un instant de ce double jeu, elle savait qu'elle le paierait.

Pour l'instant, elle avait la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait pensé. Hum… Sasuke avait donc choisi de la faire suivre et peut être même de la faire surveiller. Bien, changement de moyens de communication, elle utiliserait sa connexion sécurisée pour envoyer ses rapports. Elle allait devoir être particulièrement discrète dans ses déplacements… puisque Kabuto avait mis cette merde de Suigetsu au boulot, elle passerait par lui. Elle remonta ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. C'était aussi bien, moins elle verrait Kabuto mieux ce serait. Il lui avait fait parvenir sa petite potion miraculeuse. Elle espérait que cela ne la détraquerait pas, c'était contre les lois naturelles mais Kabuto avait depuis longtemps fait fi de l'éthique comme des lois de la nature en matière de science et d'expériences. Tel maître, tel disciple, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Mais pour elle, Orochimaru avait la classe et l'intelligence, Kabuto n'avait quand à lui qu'une immonde perversité se repaissant de ce qu'il y avait de plus dégradant dans la science.

Elle quitta son poste d'observation et vint s'assoir sur le canapé, elle ouvrit la boîte qui contenait le flacon. Quinze millilitres suffisaient, la prise devait se faire douze heures avant la relation sexuelle. Elle réfléchit tout en faisant tourner la fiole dans sa main. Tout d'un coup un sourire doux apparut sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi pas ? Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ferait d'elle autre chose que sa maîtresse. Elle devait le voir demain soir alors oui pourquoi pas ! Elle pourrait lui faire la surprise quand tout cela serait fini, lui dire si cette mixture marchait qu'il aurait un héritier !

Elle reposa le flacon doucement, perdu dans ses rêves romantiques. Quand elle ferma le couvercle, elle reprit ses esprits. Comment faire croire à l'Uchiwa que l'enfant serait de lui ? Elle se leva pour ranger ses courses tout en y pensant. Il ne la toucherait jamais avec ou sans alcool. Elle ouvrit le placard pour y mettre son sac de riz. Hum… il restait la simple solution de le droguer. Oui mais pour qu'il se retrouve dans le lit, il fallait que quelqu'un l'y mette. Elle ouvrit le frigo où elle rangea ses légumes et son lait. Elle s'arrêta posant sa main sur sa hanche et remonta à nouveau ses lunettes.

Six semaines au bas mot, donc il fallait qu'elle prévoie la nuit fatidique. C'était risqué, le produit de Kabuto devait absolument marcher parce que l'Uchiwa demanderait la confirmation médicale, elle en était sure. Demain soir sa vraie nuit avec le produit. La semaine prochaine, lors du voyage d'affaires prévu à Suna, elle droguerait Sasuke et lui annoncerait au petit matin qu'elle avait pris ses assurances. Elle avait envie de rire en se rappelant des petits sous-entendus de Mikoto sur des petits-enfants Uchiwa lors de leur dernier thé.

Ce soir, elle trouverait bien un moyen de parler à Suigetsu pour la drogue. Elle referma le frigo et décida de préparer son repas. Elle savait maintenant ce qu'elle allait faire et cela la rassurait un peu.

* * *

><p>Un automne comme on pouvait les aimer, le soleil brillant était jaune, il recouvrait d'or les derniers fruits de la végétation en cette saison. Kakashi dégustait un verre d'Anzushu pendant que Jiraya relisait les dossiers qu'il avait apportés. Obito n'allait plus tarder maintenant. Ils profitaient donc de cet après-midi dont la douceur inclinait à paresser, installés confortablement dans le patio de l'éditeur. Jiraya releva la tête un instant.<p>

- J'ai eu Sarutobi, il pense qu'il serait bon de regrouper toutes les informations et donc tous les enquêteurs sous le même toit.

- Tu nous superviserais tous ?

- He he… comme au bon vieux temps, qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'en pense que Minato me manque comme Assuma…

L'œil révélé du détective s'était obscurci, Jiraya perdit un peu de son sourire lui aussi. Minato, Kushina et Assuma manquaient à tous. Il reprit très sérieusement.

- Il est temps de faire tomber la confrérie Kakashi et la piste de Kin Tsuchi est prometteuse. Baki était trop loin, le gouvernement a fait en sorte d'empêcher les autorités de creuser de trop mais cette fille, c'est différent. Elle a été assassinée et c'est un fait avéré. As-tu lu l'article que nous avons publié ce matin sur cette histoire. Obito m'a demandé de ne dévoiler que le stricte nécessaire, aucunes précisions sur le mode opératoire, c'est exactement ce qu'il fallait. Ne rien laisser filtrer. Mais tu vas devoir convaincre Itachi d'observer les réactions des membres de cette fichue confrérie.

- Je sais ce que tu penses Jiraya, Kabuto est un spécialiste tout comme Orochimaru… Ma… ils peuvent avoir fait une erreur de taille cette fois !

Un croassement sonore se fit entendre et Jiraya se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Kakashi sourit au son, le vieil homme était fantasque, c'était indiscutable mais c'était une pointure à tous les niveaux, il avait formé Minato puis avait fini par quitter lui-même les services secrets avant de poursuivre comme journaliste sous la direction de son disciple et finir comme éditeur et proprio du Bingo. Son sourire s'épanouit encore plus en pensant qu'il en avait fait de même. Tous étaient passés de mystérieux espions à leur profession quand Minato avait décidé de créer « L'éclair jaune ».

Obito arriva suivi du vieil homme, le visage épanoui avec une certaine lumière. Kakashi l'observa de plus près. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Konoha en froid avec le clan, il avait perdu ce côté joyeux et léger qui faisait de lui un Uchiwa différent. Mais cet après-midi quelque chose avait dû arriver car il retrouvait les traits de son vieux frère. Il n'attendit pas qu'il s'installe et l'interpella derechef.

- Crache le morceau vieille canaille, t'as l'air particulièrement heureux je trouve !

Obito eut un petit flash de rouge apparaissant sur ses joues avant de s'exclamer joyeusement.

- Je suis le plus heureux des hommes !

- Ma… tu m'en diras tant ! Alors… il y a de l'amour dans l'air ! Kakashi prit un air sérieux et faussement stupide. T'attends un enfant !

- Mais non CopyNinja, t'es nul… mais non ce n'est pas un enfant, je vais me marié ha ha ha !

- Pauvre Ayame, dire oui un type aussi maladroit que toi, il faut qu'elle t'aime ! Kakashi avait levé les yeux au ciel comme si c'était la fin du monde mais son sourire satisfait ne pouvait être caché par le masque qu'il portait. Obito avait enfin fait sa demande… Oui bon ça devait valoir le coup avec sa maladresse et sa timidité quand il avait du se déclarer.

Il se leva et vint lui donner une accolade chaleureuse alors que Jiraya le prenait par les épaules dans une étreinte d'ours. Les deux hommes étaient ravis de la nouvelle. Obito, l'idiot de l'école, le risque tout survolté qui avait raté le coche avec Rin, celui qui s'était refroidi après un conflit avec son père et qui avait pris la décision de tourner la page avec la famille, avait enfin eu le courage de demander Ayame en mariage. La femme que son père avait refusée… Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Jiraya se mit à crier Sake et il partit chercher le tout pendant que les deux hommes se réinstallaient.

- Et toi Kakashi quand vas-tu faire de Shizune, une femme honorable ?

- Hum… quand Tsunade lui laissera le temps de rentrer à la maison et de s'occuper un peu de nous.

- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Jiraya…

- Parce que Jiraya est comme moi, nous attendons que nos dames écrivent dans leurs agendas rendez-vous avec celui que j'aime à telle heure. Elles sont par monts et par vaux, la politique, ça prend tout !

Jiraya arriva dans l'entrefaite, un plateau dans les mains. Il servit ses amis avant de trinquer. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à parler de leurs compagnes et des joies de la vie à deux, ils finirent quand même par revenir au sujet qui les avait amenés à se voir. Jiraya repris ses notes, chacun put préciser ou donner de nouveaux éléments. Quand Kakashi leur narra sa rencontre avec Itachi, Jiraya intervint, il demanderait à Sarutobi ce qui s'était produit, il prit donc la photo. Obito quand à lui leur fournit un double du dossier de l'autopsie et énuméra les points de l'enquête susceptibles de les aider dans leur recherche. Enfin Kakashi annonça son scoop juste pour le plaisir de voir quelle tête ferait Jiraya quand il allait apprendre que Naruto et Sasuke n'étaient pas que des meilleurs amis. Il éclata de rire quand l'homme manqua de s'étouffer avec le Sake et qu'il le recracha alors qu'Obito le frappait dans le dos avec un sourire canaille.

Après de longues minutes de silence, la réaction stoïque de l'homme leur fit penser à un ermite en plein cauchemar méditatif, elle prit fin dans une flopée de jurons hauts en couleur : comment allait-il faire pour le dire à Tsunade et puis qu'est-ce que des couilles pouvaient avoir de si excitant devant les charmes d'une femme et un trou de balle, les femmes en étaient pourvus aussi non ! Kakashi et Obito ne pouvaient empêcher leur grand sourire pervers d'éclairer à dix mètres à la ronde en entendant les questions et les commentaires psycho-existentiels de l'homme connu pour écrire les « Paradis du Batifolage ». Pour sur cela devait lui faire un coup ! Mais sa réaction ne les inquiétaient pas outre mesure, il était bien plus ouvert et avait suivi les évolutions de la société sans les juger et puis le mot magique pour lui restait l'amour.

Il finit par se calmer après avoir annoncer qu'il allait faire la peau à l'idiot blond pour lui avoir caché ses penchants, au lieu de l'emmener dans des endroits pleins de femmes, il aurait pu l'emmener dans des bars gays. Ouais… il ne perdait rien pour attendre, il allait lui botter le cul à un point tel qu'il serait hors service pour quelques jours, foi de Jiraya ! Il reprit sérieusement en annonçant l'enquête sur laquelle Naruto planchait actuellement, Karin et l'affaire Baki. Ils décidèrent d'une nouvelle réunion au Bingo avec le blondinet et son pote en informatique.

* * *

><p>Malgré le repas plus que savoureux de Choji, Naruto boudait. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Hidan faisait la conversation pour deux. Il était un piètre compagnon. Mais il y avait une raison. A trois tables de là, son bâtard semblait écouter l'imposteur en jupette qui lui servait accessoirement d'assistante et de nouvelle petite amie à en croire la façon dont elle était rentrée littéralement scotchée à lui dans un remake « D'autant en emporte le vent ». Mais pour le coup c'était Sasuke qui jouait le rôle de la femme dans ce fameux escalier, il se demandait si elle n'allait pas faire la scène du baiser d'ailleurs pour bien préciser aux clients qu'il lui appartenait. Il dépêcha Hidan pour passer dans le lounge et éviter ainsi de les voir. Peine perdue quand le regard de Sasuke se posa enfin sur lui, il ne put empêcher la colère de monter d'un cran et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Sasuke d'abord surpris, se reprit rapidement, ses iris sombres le toisèrent froidement. Ce que Naruto ne vit pas, c'est qu'il avait serré le point à s'en faire blanchir les articulations.<p>

Devant ce regard méprisant, Naruto prit un coup de sang, il reporta son attention sur Hidan qu'il décida de séduire. L'idée était stupide mais trop en colère, toujours blessé, il ne résista pas à cette pulsion peu réfléchie. Il commença donc avec son sourire enjôleur, fermant un peu ses paupières et jouant avec ses lèvres. Les yeux ambre après la surprise de ce changement total d'attitude s'y fixèrent avec gourmandise, elles commençaient à se couvrir d'une légère brillance sous le passage régulier mais savamment orchestré d'une petite langue rose mutine. Naruto sortait le grand jeu, il se positionna légèrement différemment pour mettre en valeur certaines parties de son anatomie. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de ce côté-là et pour se donner bonne contenance sur ce changement de position, il ouvrit les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise noire dans un geste gracieux mais qu'il avait calculé.

Hidan n'en perdait pas une miette mais il ne perdait pas le nord non plus, il sentait bien qu'à trois table, un autre homme observait attentivement le manège. Ha il aimait ce type de boulot, c'était tout aussi dangereux qu'amusant et il sentait qu'il allait s'amuser.

De temps en temps, Karin jetait un coup d'œil rapide à la table du blond qu'elle avait immédiatement reconnu, son sourire s'était fait méchant alors qu'elle faisait remarquer à Sasuke que son ex avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Il ne répondit pas, il se mordait intérieurement la joue pour ne pas exploser. Il détailla l'homme avec qui Naruto mangeait, enfin pour l'instant qu'il aguichait pour être exact. Quand il vit le couple se lever après 15 minutes de show par l'idiot, il put voir le bellâtre. Merde, c'était quoi ce type, on aurait dit du Photoshop ! Naruto était parti faire ses emplettes dans une salle de « muscu » là ! C'était pas possible autrement !

Karin le rappela à l'ordre, elle vit Suigetsu se diriger directement vers le lounge, Sasuke toujours focalisé sur le couple ne l'avait pas remarqué. Très bien, la rencontre surprise se ferait dans un endroit bien moins éclairé mais permettant de jouer plus facilement. Elle finit donc tranquillement son dessert. Attendant qu'il se décide, elle savait qu'il devait avoir envie de quitter l'endroit, c'était un risque à prendre mais la petite démonstration du blond pouvait jouer en sa faveur. Un petit sourire apparu à ses lèvres quand elle entendit la voix froide lui annoncer autoritairement qu'il voulait aller danser finalement. Elle le suivit donc. Quand ils entrèrent dans le lounge, elle le vit chercher le blond du regard. Quand il le trouva, il alla s'installer de l'autre côté de la piste dans les sofas qui lui donnaient le meilleur angle d'observation. La musique couvrait toutes discutions, il n'était pas surpris de voir le bellâtre penché sur Naruto, la bouche contre son oreille alors que l'idiot riait. S'il avait pu tuer avec ses yeux, Naruto serait mort et Photoshop aussi ! Le blond ne le regardait pas, il n'en avait pas besoin, il sentait l'intensité et la colère de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Têtu comme une mule, il décida d'en rajouté une couche en retirant deux nouveaux boutons tout en se lovant sur son siège. Hidan laissa sa main trainer sur la couture de la chemise avant de glisser ses doigts sur la peau tannée exposée. D'une voix enrouée, il lui murmura un tantinet espiègle malgré tout.

- Soleil… ne serais-tu pas entrain d'allumer le petit brun là bas tout en m'allumant ?

Naruto qui n'appréciait pas forcément cette main qui le caressait, se figea bêtement. Qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire ? Du grand n'importe quoi ! De un, il ne s'affichait pas comme ça normalement, de deux, il devait observer Hidan et l'actrice d'Autant en emporte le vent et de trois tenter de parler à Sasuke. Pour l'instant, il ne faisait qu'exciter son compagnon et rendre furieux son bâtard. Et même si ça le rassurait de voir que Sasuke n'était pas réellement indifférent, c'était prendre des risques à la léger. Il se redressa prestement en s'excusant et remis un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue sans pour autant refermer sa chemise.

- Désolé Hidan, un vieux compte à régler avec une ancienne connaissance !

- Hum… mais t'arrête pas là non plus, tu peux continuer si cela t'amuse Soleil, je peux même t'aider si tu veux.

Naruto le regarda fixement, quel drôle de type qui soit disant est sous le charme mais fait joujou comme un copain de baise. Son sourire devint carnassier. Alors Hidan qui es-tu et que veux-tu ? On va bien finir par le savoir. D'une voix plus grave, il répondit.

- Ok, c'est si gentiment proposé.

Il avait sa petite idée, il voulait observer son compagnon. L'homme ne lui demandait pas de s'expliquer. Comme s'il n'était pas intéressé par l'histoire, non il était prêt à jouer et tenter de rendre jaloux un inconnu. Autant aller au bout de sa bêtise et l'utiliser pour confondre, il allait bien voir !

Suigetsu avait observé le petit manège, alors voilà le point faible de l'Uchiwa, ce petit blond sexy et chaud. Il se dirigea comme s'il n'avait pas vu Karin, passant devant la table basse, il fit un angle particulier avec son index alors qu'elle le suivait du regard. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bar. Pour que cela soit plausible, il lui fallait trouver son pion. Il aguicha assez discrètement les clients et repéra un homme plus âgé qui malgré sa compagnie féminine plus qu'appréciable lui fit un clin d'œil répondant à son avance subtil. Il avait son pigeon. La femme semblait ne pas le lâcher, il ne risquerait pas d'être interrompu. Il commanda ce qu'il avait aperçu sur la table de Karin et attendit qu'elle s'éclipse pour faire son entrée.

Quand l'Uchiwa se retrouva seul, il s'approcha d'une démarche féline et vint s'assoir à la place de Karin posant le cocktail destiné au brun. Celui-ci tourna doucement son visage vers l'inconnu et le regarda froidement.

- Je ne vous ai pas invité. Le ton était glacial.

Suigetsu observa attentivement son contrat, beau type et magnifique regard. Il se permit un sourire narquois avant de commencer.

- Effectivement, vous ne m'avez pas invité… pourtant je pense que nous pouvons nous rendre un service mutuel. Avant qu'il ne développe plus loin, un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

- Dégagez !

- Permettez que je m'explique et ensuite je dégagerai si vous le voulez toujours, c'est promis…

Sasuke n'était pas d'humeur mais l'interruption soudaine lui permettait de se relâcher un peu, il lui fit juste un signe de tête pour lui confirmer qu'il attendait son explication.

- Voyez-vous au bar, l'homme blond autour de la cinquantaine avec la femme accrochée à son bras, il s'agit en fait de mon ami, ami qui cache à sa femme ses vrais penchants. Nous nous sommes disputés à ce sujet. Il est venu me narguer.

Sasuke observa l'homme qui effectivement regardait vers eux et en particulier vers ce… comment l'appellerait-il, cette vampe masculine.

- Continuez.

- J'ai pu observer que vous vous trouviez dans la même situation avec ce blond sexy.

Le regard de Sasuke s'enténébra un peu plus.

- Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus et agir de la sorte… Non, je pensais juste que nos blonds respectifs pourraient peut être se trouver ennuyés si votre attention comme la mienne était prise par ailleurs. Vous pourriez me dire que la jeune femme qui vous a quitté à l'instant suffit amplement mais ceux qui nous narguent actuellement nous connaissent n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne se leurreraient pas devant un élément féminin !

Sasuke observa encore un moment l'homme. Il n'aimait pas cette soirée. Obliger de venir au Best, découvrir que Naruto y était en compagnie et maintenant ce type venant lui proposer une solution. Tout cadrait… un méchant rictus apparu à nouveau. Tout cadrait de trop évidemment. Mais il allait jouer le jeu.

- D'accord, ne pensez pas que je vous doive quelque chose pour autant, c'est un jeu qui nous répond mutuellement.

- Bien… je me présente, autant faire cette mise en scène du mieux ! Suigetsu.

Sasuke afficha un petit sourire mais ne prit pas la peine de donner son prénom. Suigestu tiqua légèrement, son contrat était coriace.

Naruto n'avait pas quitté le nouvel arrivant des yeux, il décida de trainer Hidan sur la piste pour une danse ou deux, ainsi il pourrait se rapprocher de la table et tenter de voir un peu mieux ce qui se tramait. Le lounge commençait à être bondé, il lui était plus difficile d'observer Sasuke, la fille était revenu, elle semblait s'ennuyer alors que son bâtard discutait avec la vampe. Il remit un yen dans la machine et décida qu'un corps à corps sensuel et voluptueux avec Hidan pourrait bien lui permettre de rappeler à l'ordre Sasuke. Comme le grand homme le suivait avec un plaisir non fin, regardant lui aussi le brun, il se dit que chacun surveillait à sa façon.

Ils se rapprochèrent donc et commencèrent à onduler l'un contre l'autre, jouant des hanches alors qu'Hidan laissait ses mains glisser sur le bas des reins de Naruto, se frottant lascivement contre lui. Il partit jouer dans le cou du blond d'une langue humide et exploratrice. Il sentit le jeune homme se coller encore un peu plus alors qu'un léger soupir lui chatouillait le haut du torse. Ce qui gênait Naruto, c'était la grandeur, il ne pouvait plus rien voir à part de la peau et de la peau et da la peau. En plus de supporter ce rapprochement, il fallait soupirer de bien être de temps en temps pour endormir Hidan. Merde et merde ! Hidan dirigeait le couple, c'était à croire qu'il voulait voir la réaction de Sasuke en premier. Il finit tant bien que mal par changer d'angle et aperçu la main de la vampe caresser furtivement les doigts de Sasuke. Ni une, ni deux et ne lui demander pas de rester calme, il s'arracha des bras et bondit sur son bâtard le point levé.

Les gens pressés comme des citrons observaient la scène, un amas de blond et de brun se châtaignait en grognant sur le sofa. Choji fut averti par Bee et Lee ses videurs que ses amis faisaient le spectacle, il laissa les commandes à Tenten, sa femme et suivi de ses deux gorilles, il intervint directement. Bee connaissait bien les deux zozios. Avec Lee, ils réussirent à les séparer alors qu'ils s'invectivaient violement, Choji leur fit signe de les emmener dans son bureau, il s'excusa envers son aimable clientèle et leur offrit un verre en guise d'excuse. Il fit un signe à Moegi qui devrait s'occuper en particulier des amis des deux hommes, puis il quitta les lieux pour se diriger vers son antre personnel.

Arrivé devant Sasuke et Naruto, il prit le temps de remonter la manche de son bras possédant sa main déformée et meurtrière tout en souriant gentiment. Naruto se calma direct alors que Sasuke allait s'adosser contre le mur.

- Je vous fais un topo. Je vais vous laisser ici vous expliquer, si je vois quoique ce soit de casser ou d'abimer quand je vais revenir… je ne vous fais pas de dessin. Vous avez 20 minutes, Bee et Lee ne pourront pas empêcher vos compagnons de vous chercher.

Il referma la porte tranquillement, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Shika aurait été fier de lui dans la gestion du Naruto/Sasuke. Quand les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls, Naruto ne put retenir son point qui atterrît sur le mur. Il prit une grande respiration, tentant de se calmer. Il sentait le regard du brun sur son dos. La voix habituellement veloutée de son ex résonna à ses oreilles.

- C'est qui ce Photoshop ? Le ton était hargneux et mauvais.

Une chaleur l'envahit. Qu'il était con son crétin mais cela faisait un bien fou. Maintenant il devait s'expliquer.

- Sasuke… désolé… c'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux après tout ! Le ton s'était fait un peu plus agressif.

Il se retourna venant fixer son regard dans le sien avant de respirer à nouveau et de commencer.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu sais de ton assistante précisément ?

Il ne loupa pas le durcissement et la fermeture de son visage sous la question.

- Naruto, reste en dehors de ça.

Il se rapprocha tout en cherchant à le lire.

- Alors je vais te dire ce que moi je sais. Je sais que cette fille n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être, je sais aussi que ce soir n'est pas un hasard. Il respira fortement à nouveau. Depuis que tu m'as largué Sasuke, tu n'as pas mis un pied chez Choji, je me suis renseigné. Et comme par enchantement, ce soir tu te retrouves au bras de la fée clochette en tenue de léopard alors que pour la première fois depuis que… il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à l'évocation… que Photoshop me poursuit de ses assiduités, j'accepte une sortie avec lui, il décide étrangement de m'emmener au Best. Ce que je sais bâtard, c'est que tu ne t'es jamais affiché avec quelqu'un en public et que maintenant tu fais la une accroché à la clochette. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'un type qui ressemble à une vampe décide comme par hasard encore une fois de te faire du gringue alors que clochette tient la chandelle. Ce que je sais Sasuke, c'est que tu semble être dans une merde. Ce que je sais Sasuke et son regard s'assombrit sous la douleur, c'est que tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour me dire ce qui ne va pas.

A peine sa phrase terminée, Naruto se retrouva écraser contre le mur sous le poids du corps de Sasuke. Son menton était tenu fermement alors que le regard sombre et abyssal plongeait dans le sien. Il le sentit frémir avant que ses lèvres ne se fassent littéralement dévorées dans un baiser dur et passionné. Ho… quatre mois… Ces lèvres, ce goût, cette chaleur, ce corps, cette possessivité, cette ardeur, Dieu que cela lui avait manqué ! Les minutes qui suivirent ne furent que fureur amoureuse, Sasuke était entrain de le manger tout cru, il n'avait pas envie de résister. Il sentait l'urgence et le besoin, il connaissait assez son crétin pour savoir que c'était une opération dernière chance pour l'instant alors il répondit aussi furieusement, lui aussi avait besoin de le toucher.

Les baisers devinrent plus doux avant que Sasuke ne se recule légèrement et ne pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto, il ne dégagea pas pour autant son corps, restant imbriqué et continuant de se mouvoir doucement contre son bas ventre. Chuchotant, il s'expliqua.

- Naruto, tu es en danger, Itachi est en danger à cause de moi, restes en dehors de ça !

Les mains de Sasuke serraient fortement ses cheveux alors qu'il sentait la respiration brûlante, haletante caresser son oreille. Il resserra fortement son emprise sur son dos avant de lui répondre.

- Ecoute moi bien Teme, Itachi sait que quelque chose se prépare, c'est lui qui m'a demandé d'enquêter sur clochette. La fée semble être liée à Baki, tu sais armement et contrat avec Suna. Alors t'as pas trop le choix, je te laisserais pas tout seul, t'entends et tu vas me faire confiance pour une fois. Je vais demander à Shika de rouvrir la connexion sécurisée et tu vas tout me raconter et puis on va reprendre nos bonnes vieilles habitudes comme au début de notre relation. Tu t'es rouillé dans l'inventivité et le furtivité Teme !

Il tourna son visage de telle façon que ses lèvres frôlent celles de son bâtard.

- On a pas trop le temps de s'expliquer, voilà ce que je propose, on va sortir comme chien et chat qui se détestent. Le petit rire de Sasuke résonna dans la pièce.

- Je bande Dobe et vu ce que je sens, toi aussi… bonjour la haine !

- Bon on va attendre un peu, vas –y décolle ! Mais avant j'en veux encore un.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier, les tensions accumulées lâchaient, il prit son temps pour l'embrasser, c'était langoureux et orchestré pour que Naruto en tremble et gémisse, ce qui arriva d'ailleurs. Quand il s'éloigna, il le fit vraiment allant s'assoir dans le fauteuil de Choji. Naruto se laissa glisser contre le mur en mettant ses mains dans ses cheveux et le traitant d'enfoiré. Ce qui amena encore une fois son petit rire à résonner dans la pièce.

- Bon profitons, dis moi ce qui s'est passé.

Le regard redevenant sérieux, Sasuke lui raconta le premier jeu de photos reçu avec la lettre de menace puis le second apporté par Akane. Il l'informa qu'il avait demandé à Yahiko de surveiller la fille. Ils se mirent d'accord sur leur sortie, chacun allait jouer le jeu qu'on voulait qu'il joue. Sasuke lui dit qu'il ne changerait pas de comportement pour l'instant. S'ils arrivaient à se voir, il faudrait être extrêmement prudent ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Quand Choji arriva pour les libérer, Naruto lui fit un très rapide topo et les clients qu'il faudrait qu'il garde à l'œil. Sasuke se prit la main surdimensionnée dans le dos et décolla un peu, il voulait grogner mais le sourire de Choji l'en arrêta finalement. Quand ils quittèrent le bureau, Naruto avait retrouvé sa hargne, Sasuke lui demanda à quoi il pensait, il lui répondit à la vampe en chemise mauve qui avait porté la main sur lui. Un sourire fin apparut sur les lèvres du brun avant que son regard ne redevienne aussi glacial qu'un 31 décembre en Alaska.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A Photoshop.

Bon fallait garder son sérieux quand même. Mais ce petit spasme joyeux au ventre était plaisant. Les trois hommes redescendirent à l'entrée où Hidan et Karin attendaient. Chacun fit comme si l'autre n'existait pas. Naruto portait un joli coquard qui commençait à violacer alors que la lèvre de Sasuke était enflée, il ne préciserait pas qu'elle avait augmenté par la contribution de baisers en plus du coup. Il partit le premier avec Karin, Naruto offrit un verre à Hidan pour s'excuser.

Choji se dirigea vers Bee, lui parlant discrètement, il était temps d'utiliser le réseau de ce rappeur du dimanche. Peut être qu'Hidan était connu dans le milieu…

* * *

><p><strong>Suite au prochain épisode<strong>

**Minimum 15 jours**


	4. Tout l'art de préparer du Fugu

**Résumé :** La rencontre non prévue avec Sasuke permet à Naruto d'en savoir un peu plus et complique par la même occasion le mystère autour de Karin. Jiraya sous la demande de Sarutobi décide de regrouper les éléments d'informations pour tenter de voir plus clair dans l'ensemble des dossiers. Petite douceur pour notre petite bande, Obito a enfin fait sa demande en mariage.

**Petit mot :**

La nuit, tous les chats sont gris, il semble que l'intérêt des lecteurs pour cette histoire le soit aussi. Ce que je peux comprendre, mais je n'ai pas résisté devant la tentation d'un tout petit mini polar (vraiment mini), je voulais une intrigue à tiroir faisant intervenir plusieurs persos à plusieurs degrés.

J'espère en fait que vous vous posez toujours des questions sur ce qui se passe réellement et que je vais réussir à vous en faire poser de nouvelles encore quelques temps avant de savoir si c'est le colonel Moutarde ou Mlle rose qui a trucidé le docteur dans la cuisine !

Donc pour ceux qui s'accrochent et ne désespèrent point encore, je leur souhaite une très bonne lecture ^^.

Et toujours un merci pour les irréductibles qui suivent et commentent^^ cette intrigue. Passons donc au chap 4 et voyons si c'est le poignard ou la corde qui va servir !

Ha oui, j'oubliais, j'ai emprunté un perso à Maiden Rose !

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 4<strong>

**Tout l'art de préparer du Fugu**

Hidan rentra chez lui. L'explication de Naruto se tenait pour quelqu'un qui n'en saurait pas le quart. Mais comme son boulot consistait justement à surveiller tous ces jeunes gens pour l'instant, il ria en repensant à la scène. Il se reprit vite, son boss attendait son appel. Il s'installa confortablement dans le siège du bureau après avoir pris une bière en passant, qu'il décapsula avant de faire la ligne directe.

- Bonsoir

- Bonsoir Hidan, ton rapport.

- Comme vous le pensiez patron, les deux hommes sont toujours épris. Suigetsu s'est présenté, rencontrant des difficultés dès le départ. Il aura du mal à rentrer dans le cercle de l'Uchiwa. Karin n'a pas été fine sur ce coup, elle s'est bien mise à dos le brun, n'ayant des rapports que d'obligations avec lui et de chantage. De ce côté-ci, c'est verrouillé. Elle ne peut aujourd'hui que fournir les dossiers que vous lui demandez.

- Je m'en doutais, je n'aurais pas dû attendre pour lui envoyer les photos. Je pense qu'elle va me présenter son plan pour l'enfant, peut-être qu'on pourra faire chanter Sasuke avec ça…

- Les deux hommes sont restés 20 minutes hors de mon champ après leur altercation, le proprio nous a empêchés de les suivre.

- Pour le blond, as-tu senti un changement par la suite ?

- Bien… non patron, il est revenu en rage et m'a expliqué son histoire, il est vraiment remonté contre le brun.

- Penses-tu que tu vas le revoir ?

- Il m'a offert un verre, me précisant que cela ne changeait rien pour nous.

- Alors continue ton manège, manipule le, ça devrait suffire !

- Pour l'instant, je ne pense pas qu'il se doute de quoique ce soit.

- A toi de jouer.

La communication se coupa. Il porta sa bière à sa bouche. Il ne voyait pas encore ce que son boss cherchait à faire avec le blond hormis garder un œil sur lui au cas où l'Uchiwa chercherait des alliés. Peu importe, de tout façon, son rôle consistait à jouer l'amoureux. Il verrait bien les prochains ordres.

Il rêvait de quitter Konoha pour autant. Le bord de mer et l'empire à créer avec Gâto comme petit valet l'attirait plus que ce job-ci. Il préférait de loin faire régner l'ordre chez les petits malfrats que jouer au chat et à la souris sur le terrain de Konoha. Il finit par jeter la canette dans la poubelle. D'un pas tranquille, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il était temps d'aller dormir.

Au même moment, Naruto se relevait du lit, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Même si Sasuke avait enfin parlé, rien n'était moins sur quand à la suite des événements. Et ce n'était certainement pas un petit moment brûlant entre eux qui changerait la donne totalement. Il le connaissait bien, la jalousie et le stress l'avaient poussé dans ses retranchements cette soirée mais Sasuke allait se reprendre. S'il avait décidé de faire cavalier seul et de s'en tenir à ses plans, Naruto pourrait toujours faire des pieds et des mains, il se retrouverait à courir derrière lui et devoir même faire sans. Maintenant il y avait Hidan dans l'équation. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement. Choji lui avait confié que l'homme n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans son restaurant entre leur rencontre et cette soirée. La boule de gomme prenait donc de l'ampleur.

En général, ceux qui trainaient au Maneki, trainaient aussi au Best. S'il suivait ses déductions au regard de ce qu'il avait en sa possession, Photoshop, comme dirait Sasuke, devait donc surveiller son compagnon ou lui-même. Était-il en cheville avec la fée clochette ou vampirella ? Restait à savoir…

Les deux jeux de photos apportaient du grain à moudre et donnaient une raison possible de cet afflue d'hommes intéressés par l'un ou l'autre depuis leur séparation. Personne ne les avait soupçonnés d'entretenir une relation plus intime hormis leurs amis mis dans la confidence alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis leurs douze ans. Il pouvait encore apparaître chez les parents de Sasuke sans qu'ils doutent de leur relation. Depuis le premier jeu de photos, Sasuke s'était retrouvé coincé d'une manière ou d'une autre avec une fille et séduit par un garçon. Quand à lui, il avait vu atterrir Hidan dans son quotidien. Des hasards bien orchestrés quand on y regardait de plus près.

Comme Sasuke, il se demandait bien qui les avaient surveillés. Si ses calculs étaient bons, cela remontait à plus de quatre mois. Il était à peu près sûr qu'Akane était Karin et Karin avait pris naissance avec l'affaire Baki selon Temari et Itachi. Pour qui pouvait-elle travailler ? A n'en pas douter, celui qui tenait les ficelles avait les Uchiwa dans le collimateur mais pourquoi ? Itachi comme Sasuke n'avaient donné que des informations sur ce qui était visible. Minato aurait dit : Comment ? Quels moyens ? Qui ? A qui cela profite ? Et on trouvera le pourquoi… Baki, suicide, l'armement, les brevets et Karin…. Uchiwa Corp, Sasuke, marché local, chantage et Karin…

Il se rallongea sur son lit et se mit à fixer le plafond. Il suffisait de suivre la méthode de son père, il trouverait bien. Mais il était sûr et certain qu'il lui manquait des aspects essentiels de l'histoire, il pensait bien que les frères Uchiwa devaient avoir dans leur manche des informations qui donneraient un sens à tout cela. Il en apprendrait plus mardi soir. « Teme, teme, teme, fais moi un signe ne t'isole pas ! » Il faudra prendre contact avec Yahiko par la même occasion, valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Sasuke regardait l'écran de son ordinateur personnel, il avait créé son fichier avec les photos et la lettre de menace, il n'appuyait toujours pas sur la touche pour envoyer. Il posa son regard sur le dossier à bande rouge au nom d'Itachi. Que devait-il faire ? Il plaça son menton sur ses mains recourbées, l'horloge sonna 4h, il ne s'était toujours pas décidé. Laissant son regard trainer sur une des photos de leur petite escapade, il se mit à caresser du bout du doigt le blond.<p>

Devant ce type de problématique en général, il s'en serait remis à son frère mais comment s'en sortir sans le mêler plus qu'il ne l'était. Il avait eu chaud au cœur de savoir qu'Itachi avait pris les devants et s'inquiétait pour lui, il s'était senti encore mieux d'entendre son Dobe lui dire qu'il ne le laisserait pas. Mais tant qu'il ne savait d'où venait le danger...

Comme Naruto, il pensait que la gent masculine qui était apparue, ne l'était certes pas par l'opération de Kami. S'il était connu sur le marché gay encore… mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Ni lui ni Naruto d'ailleurs. Même s'ils s'étaient légèrement affichés ce soir, la coïncidence était suspecte. Il finit par trancher. Il enverrait le dossier à bande rouge chez Itachi et la lettre de menace à Naruto. Mais il lui en faudrait plus avant de bouger, il espérait un rapport rapide de Yahiko.

* * *

><p>Quand Sasori se réveilla, il sentait toujours la chaleur de la place que Kimimaro avait occupée. Le soleil nimbait la chambre d'une chaude couleur automnale.<p>

Celui-ci avait préparé le petit déjeuner et sirotait un premier bol de thé en attendant le réveil de l'homme. Assis confortablement à la table de la cuisine, il lisait le journal du dimanche, ses yeux se froncèrent et l'inquiétude les voila en parcourant les faits divers. Kin Tsuchi avait été assassinée ! Il reposa violement son bol et respira rapidement. Merde mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Kin, morte et par qui ? Il relut encore une fois l'article, l'enquête était en cours. Un sentiment de peur l'envahit, un pressentiment venu d'il ne savait où lui soufflait de prendre des dispositions et de décider de ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Il ne pouvait continuer comme ça, il était amoureux de Sasori. Si Kin pouvait être éliminée alors que son associé lui avait dit que ce n'était qu'une petite main. Sasori n'était plus juste qu'un poisson à ferrer, lui aussi devenait un pion à abattre dans le pire des cas. Et ça, il ne le permettrait pas.

Il entendit Sasori avant de sentir ses mains lui caresser la nuque et ses lèvres recouvrir les siennes dans un baiser léger. Il le fit tomber rapidement sur ses genoux avant de l'étreindre presque brutalement et l'embrasser fougueusement. Sasori fut un peu surpris se demandant s'ils n'allaient pas remettre une nouvelle fois le couvert, une pluie de baisers enflammés se déversaient autant sur ses lèvres que sur son visage et dans son cou alors que des paumes chaudes le pressaient contre le torse découvert de son amant.

Il sentit cette fièvre s'apaiser mais resta tendrement maintenu dans l'étreinte possessive de Kimimaro. Ses mains jouèrent dans la chevelure de neige. Quelque chose n'allait pas pourtant ! Cette façon un peu précipitée et nerveuse de le toucher de la part de cet homme plutôt calme par nature.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kimi ?

L'homme aux yeux verts le regarda intensément pendant plusieurs secondes. De ses doigts, il retraça les contours de son visage d'ange, s'arrêtant sur ses lèvres douces.

- Sasori, tu sais bien que notre rencontre a été organisée… Je ne te dirais pas par qui ou pourquoi même si je suppose que tu as déjà tes idées sur le sujet… Son doigt vint ordonner le silence sur la bouche sensuelle. Laisse-moi continuer s'en m'interrompre s'il te plait ! Disons que je devais un petit service à un associé…

Sasori voulu se dégager, ils étaient au centre de leur histoire et son cœur se serrait à l'idée d'entendre que tout cela se terminait. Kimimaro l'empêcha de s'éloigner ou de le fuir, il l'embrassa légèrement plusieurs fois avant de reprendre. Son regard lui demandait d'avoir confiance. Sasori reprit ses caresses dans les cheveux de neige, lui faisant juste un petit signe de la tête.

- Je suis amoureux Sasori… et je ne veux pas que tu encoures un danger !

Il resserra son étreinte encore un peu plus s'il était possible, cherchant dans le beau regard de son amant la confirmation qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Il l'embrassa à nouveau en y lisant autant de tendresse et de douceur. Rassuré devant le fin sourire et le « moi aussi » à peine murmuré, il continua.

- Pour éviter tout drame, je vais quitter le pays pour un temps... Tu comprends, mon associé ne pourra pas me mettre de pression pour soutirer quoique ce soit, il va devoir se focaliser sur son autre affaire.

- Où vas-tu partir ?

- J'ai un ami banquier en Allemagne, Klaus von Wolfstadt. Il me pousse à ouvrir des succursales dans son pays. Je vais en profiter, notre rapprochement inter-banque est connu dans le milieu. Cela n'éveillera aucuns soupçons, tu pourras rentrer à Suna tranquillement sans donner à des rumeurs. Je ne vais pas partir tout de suite, je pense qu'il pourrait faire une annonce officielle la semaine prochaine, j'en ferais une aussi ce qui me laisserait encore quelques jours.

- Mais Kimi, que crains-tu exactement pour décider d'un tel plan ?

- Sasori… j'ai peur pour ta vie. Oh bien sûr pas dans l'immédiat, mais si je reste, il va me demander des comptes et mettre plus de pression encore. Annoncer que je me déplace pour affaire pendant un mois, cela nous donne du temps pour trouver d'autres arrangements tout en te protégeant… et puis je peux très bien t'inviter. On pourrait peut être faire un détour sur Paris et voir pour quelques musées et galeries qui seraient intéressés par ton travail. Tu pourrais me rejoindre, qu'en penses-tu ?

L'idée fit très vite son chemin. Sasori avait déjà des contacts pour plusieurs expositions en Europe. Il ne demanderait rien sur l'associé en question. Lui comme Itachi avaient pensé que Kimimaro agissait pour le compte d'Orochimaru. Ils n'en étaient pas certains pour autant, l'homme n'était jamais vu en sa compagnie et ne semblait entretenir aucun rapport avec la firme agro-pharmaceutique du serpent. Mais Itachi lui avait dit que cela pouvait être dangereux, maintenant son compagnon semblait aussi peu rassuré.

Partir de Konoha ne changerait certainement pas les plans d'Orochimaru mais les ralentiraient un moment avant qu'ils ne puissent trouver une meilleure solution ou que l'homme tombe. Il contacterait Itachi.

Il finit par se servir dans les plats après avoir approuvé le plan. Quand il voulu fermer le journal, il tomba sur l'entrefilet parlant de l'assassinat de Kin Tsuchi, il regarda son compagnon.

- Tu l'as lu n'est-ce pas ? C'est elle qui t'a fait prendre cette décision. Kimi répond moi franchement connais-tu la confrérie du Sharingan ?

- Oui de nom et parce que j'ai parfois été reçu au Palais de Jade lors d'affaires à traiter. Mon associé, lui, le fréquente régulièrement. J'ai même rencontré une fois cette jeune femme par son intermédiaire.

- Ha… je vois, c'est plus clair pour moi. Ils se regardèrent, ils se raconteraient leurs secrets plus tard quand ils seraient loin de Konoha.

- Je ne te demande rien Sasori, je sais que tu fais parti de l'Akatsuki et que tu es ami du fils ainé Uchiwa. Comment dire ? Ne me demande pas plus sur cet associé pour l'instant, je t'en prie. Pour moi, je classe cette histoire, il n'a pas assez de pouvoir pour me faire plier à sa volonté mais je préfère me prémunir et éviter qu'il ne décide de tenter quelque chose contre toi directement. Lui laisser l'impression que notre liaison continue sur les mêmes bases est le meilleur moyen d'endormir sa méfiance. Partir nous permet d'être loin de sa sphère d'influence et d'action. Tu me fais confiance ?

- Kimi, arrêtes un peu tu veux ! Ne me prends pas pour un naïf, il n'est pas derrière la porte attendant avec une arme plantée sur moi. Je sais que c'est en rapport avec les brevets dont j'ai hérités et maintenant nous savons que cette rencontre avait un but. S'il avait voulu ces brevets rapidement, il m'aurait menacé directement donc je suis d'accord, il faut prévoir mais ne te laisse pas non plus aller à la peur ! Je te fais confiance et je te demande de me faire confiance aussi.

- Sasori… je…

- Moi aussi… Il l'embrassa avec toute la passion qui l'habitait pour clore cette discussion.

Maintenant que tout était clair, il voulait profiter de son dimanche avec son amoureux. Juste à ce nom, il frémit de plaisir, son frisson grandit quand il sentit des mains chaudes jouer avec la cordelette qui retenait son bas de pyjama et des lèvres affamées commençant à délicieusement goûter sa peau. Il soupira de bien être avant de participer à son tour. Kimimaro eu une pensée rapide, oui, finalement la vie pouvait être vraiment bien faite.

* * *

><p>Quand Itachi ouvrit dans l'après-midi le mail de Sasuke, Hana le vit plonger dans la lecture très sérieusement. Elle ne lui demanda rien sur ce sujet mais savait que c'était important. Le silence s'était installé dans le salon. Après une bonne demi-heure, il composa un numéro tout en la regardant fixement.<p>

- Néji, c'est moi, Itachi, j'ai enfin les quatre autres qui me manquaient. Elles sont sur le marché local, Sasuke les a trouvés. Hum…. Oui, cela en fait une petite dizaine, il te faut combien de temps pour les analyser ? … Bien ok, je compte sur toi… je n'oublie pas, t'inquiètes… à charge de revanche. Oui tu me fais parvenir le résultat sur ma connexion sécurisée. Ok, bon dimanche, by.

Il raccrocha avant de faire un nouveau numéro sur l'ordinateur et transféra le mail de Sasuke.

Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Son visage sérieux et froid montrait toute sa détermination. Hana ne savait que peut de choses, Itachi n'aimait pas se plaindre ou discuter de ses soucis de travail quand ils étaient ensemble. Elle devait souvent faire des déductions avec le si peu qu'il partageait. Cette fois, la gravité avec laquelle il agissait, présageait un problème plus délicat et complexe.

Elle ne le brusqua pas, s'installant confortablement devant lui. Elle attendit tout aussi sérieuse qu'il daigne s'expliquer. Itachi la contempla un moment gardant le silence avant de voir dans son regard cette demande muette mais non négociable qu'elle lui faisait. Il souffla légèrement puis se détendit avant de commencer.

- Je soupçonne que plusieurs affaires louches soient réalisées sous le couvert de la société de mon père. Je ne sais pas encore à qui elles sont reliées mais certaines sont générées par des tiers extérieurs dans un but qui commence à prendre forme dans mon esprit. Et ça craint… Sasuke a été mis sous surveillance, il semble que cela soit plus dangereux qu'il n'y parait car il a pris ses distances avec moi et Naruto comme tu le sais.

- Que sais-tu exactement ?

Il la regarda tendrement mais il ne put lui caché son inquiétude. Il reprit.

- J'ai découvert, il y a peu, des différences dans certains comptes, bilans et structures, elles concernent plusieurs petites filiales à l'étranger… Sasuke vient de m'envoyer un dossier comportant le nom de quatre autres sur le territoire qui présentent les mêmes anomalies. Néji est un spécialiste en droit d'entreprise et droit international, il va décortiquer les dossiers.

- Tu en penses quoi ? Elle ne voulait pas s'effrayer, elle comprenait maintenant son comportement préoccupé des semaines précédentes.

- Surement quelqu'un dans l'entreprise qui fait des affaires pour son compte ou utilise ces filiales comme couvertures pour des choses beaucoup moins propres… Je te dis ça parce que vient si ajouter cette surveillance sur Sasuke et c'est étrange... Hana, lui comme moi, sommes dans de mauvais draps. Je ne lui en ai pas parlé mais j'ai remarqué d'autres petites anomalies en ce qui concerne certaines négociations commerciales. Hors je connais mon frère et ses compétences, il ne ferait pas ce type d'erreurs dans une affaire. Elles sont apparues depuis qu'il travaille avec une assistante de direction qui lui a été presque imposée par mon père sous la demande d'Orochimaru et de Kimimaro le banquier.

- Oh ! Est-ce qu'il s'en est rendu compte ?

- Non, je ne le pense pas, sur le long terme, ces anomalies peuvent lui faire perdre des parts de marché par une prise de décision erronée. Les informations récoltées à partir de ces erreurs vont l'envoyer dans de mauvaises interprétations. Tu vois, c'est assez compliqué, je doute que Sasuke soit pour l'instant au courant des changements qui interviennent après qu'il ait traité ses dossiers.

- Mais tu t'en es rendu compte comment ?

- Nous travaillons avec une firme Huuga sur le local et l'international, hors je n'ai pas reçu la même information que Sasuke sur une prestation, j'ai donc creusé. Néji m'a confirmé dans mes doutes après vérification. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que je lui ai transmis les fichiers traitant des filiales que j'avais repérées et qui me posaient questions… Hana, j'ai demandé à Kakashi Hatake et Naruto de protéger Sasuke. Ils enquêtent par ailleurs sur l'affaire Baki, hors tu sais que Sasori détient des brevets que beaucoup voudraient bien posséder y compris les Uchiwa. Tout n'est pas encore clair mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une manipulation ou d'un coup bas. Imagine mon père lors du conseil, les erreurs vont lui sauté aux yeux, il nous demandera des comptes, les actionnaires et partenaires vont se méfier... C'est une des conséquences mais cela peut être plus tordu encore car pour l'instant, je ne sais pas ce qui empêche Sasuke de venir me parler… je suis inquiet.

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnette qui résonna dans la maison. Itachi fronça les sourcils, ils n'attendaient personne aujourd'hui. Il fit signe qu'il allait ouvrir demandant à Hana de rester au salon. Quand il regarda par l'œil, il vit une touffe blonde et lumineuse alors qu'il entendait la voie joyeuse de blondie lui demander d'ouvrir vite, il avait faim et apportait le goûter.

Il ouvrit le laissant rentrer tout en souriant devant son excitation. Naruto enleva rapidement ses chaussures, il mit entre ses mains le cartons de pâtisseries avant de crier le prénom d'Hana et courir dans le couloir à sa recherche. Il le suivit pour le découvrir dans une accolade chaleureuse avec sa compagne, les rires des deux s'envolant dans la pièce. Il décida donc de repartir dans la cuisine et de préparer un thé pendant qu'ils discutaient toute à la joie de se revoir.

Quand tout fut prêt, il vint se réinstaller alors que Naruto maintenant assis sortait de sa poche deux photos. Très sérieusement, il regarda Itachi.

- Sérieux Itachi, Hana vient de me dire pas mal de trucs qui m'intéressent, t'es un vrai petit cachotier toi !

Itachi comprit qu'il n'y aurait pas de secret pour sa compagne, il devait en dire plus. Il prit les deux photos qui montraient deux jeunes femmes différentes avant que Naruto ne reprenne.

- Morphing par Shika sur Akane Gâto, tu as ta réponse, celle qui travaille avec Sasuke est un imposteur… Maintenant, il nous faut attendre mon rendez-vous de mardi avec Temari, la fille du président de Suna pour avoir la confirmation et quelques autres informations.

- Hn !

- Papa Gâto ne semble pas être un homme des plus facile mais il est certain qu'il sait que ce n'est pas sa fille qui se trouve à Konoha. L'autre bonne nouvelle, c'est que notre crétin commun et moi avons eu une petite discussion hier soir au Best plutôt intéressante.

- Tu as vu Sasuke ?

- Oui... à quoi tout cela est relié, je ne le sais pas encore mais Sasuke a reçu, il y a quatre mois une lettre de chantage et des photos de notre escapade amoureuse.

Itachi plissa ses yeux en l'entendant alors qu'Hana prise d'un mauvais pressentiment se rapprocha, lui prenant la main, ses doigts se mêlant aux siens. Naruto poursuivit d'une voix sourde et calme.

- Menace de mort sur nos têtes Itachi ainsi que la preuve de ma relation avec Sasuke. Comme il fait silence sur notre histoire avec tes parents, tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il nous a éloignés. La fille est venue dans son bureau avec le même jeu de photos plusieurs semaines plus tard et l'a menacé de tout révéler.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu m'en parler… petit frère fou !

- Pour les mêmes raisons qu'il m'a jetées. Il est comme toi pour cela, tant qu'il n'a pas un levier pour faire basculer la situation à son avantage, il agit seul. Et pour l'instant, il n'a aucune idée du qui et du pourquoi… Tous les trois soupirèrent un instant.

- Donc il n'a rien.

- Non rien de rien, je lui ai transmis mais infos et ce que Shika avait trouvé… Un nouveau problème est apparu hier en plus de la fille, il s'est fait dragué par un type… Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel comme ça Itachi ! Jusqu'à l'heure, il a très peu été importuné par la gent masculine, d'accord hormis moi… Cela aurait pu être anodin si ce n'est qu'hier, j'ai répondu à l'invitation d'un type qui me courre derrière depuis un petit moment. Ne me fait pas ce regard de tueur… nous sommes allés au Best. Sasuke m'a dit que la fille l'avait contraint à sortir ici alors qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds au resto depuis notre séparation.

- Une coïncidence troublante s'il en est une !

- Oki duki avec toi Hana, le bâtard et moi sommes d'accord sur ce point. Ces rencontres ont été préparées des deux côtés mais je ne sais pas le lien qui unit les trois. Est-ce que tout le monde se connait ? Itachi, je n'en suis vraiment pas sûr, je ne l'ai pas remarqué, Sasuke non plus. Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne dans tout ça.

- Moi aussi… ou ces personnes sont d'incroyables acteurs et vous ont dupé, ou celui qui orchestre cela à plusieurs jokers dans sa manche qu'il utilise selon un plan qu'eux même ne connaissent pas.

- L'autre chose qui me chiffonne après ce que vient de mon confier Hana, te concerne Itachi. Tu dois m'en dire plus, si cela touche les affaires alors le poisson n'est pas petit. Je veux la liste de tes ennemis.

Le ton de Naruto s'était fait dur et implacable, Itachi reconnaissait Kyuubi dans cet ordre. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, après tout il avait lui-même offert l'enquête sur un plateau. Comme pour Kakashi, il allait devoir révéler certaines réalités de la confrérie. En son fort intérieur, il était satisfait de pouvoir lâcher les infos, il détestait ce que cette confrérie était devenue et voulait éviter à tout prix que Sasuke s'en retrouve prisonnier n'en déplaise à son père.

- Connais-tu ou as-tu déjà entendu parler de la Confrérie du Sharingan, Naruto ? Non, je ne pense pas, pourtant elle, elle te connait… Naruto fit un signe de négation… Elle a été créée par l'intelligentsia du pays sous la houlette d'un de mes ancêtres : Uchiwa Madara. Elle regroupe en son sein le gratin politique, économique, artistique du pays sans oublier les médias et intellectuels en tout genre. Dans ses rangs tu trouves des hommes et des femmes de pouvoir comme de jeunes étudiants promis à un futur d'exception. Ce qui échappe aux gens se traitent ici : les grandes décisions, les fonctionnements des circuits financiers et certaines politiques. Cercle fermé ou gravitent les décideurs. Dans d'autres pays, on appelle ce type de cercle, le gouvernement de l'ombre… En général, on y mêle un peu de mystique et de méta physique, ça fait écrire des romans ou des fics, hahaha !

Hana et Naruto furent surpris du petit rire cynique, il était parfois difficile de suivre l'humour d'Itachi.

- Bien, reprenons ! Derrière le décorum, évidement il y a des codes et le secret absolu. Tous les membres ne se connaissent pas forcément et tu ne sais jamais qui sait exactement la composition complète du cercle. Il tendit son poignet montrant ainsi le tatouage de l'éventail qu'il portait depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Voilà un de ces petits artifices et si je te le montre, c'est parce qu'Akane Gâto justement ne porte pas ce type de tatouage…

- Je ne te suis pas Tachi là !

- Attends un peu. Ce qu'elle porte en fait, c'est une jolie brûlure au même emplacement qui prend le même espace, c'est pour cela entre autre que j'ai commencé à douter. Le tatouage est assez discret comme tu peux le remarquer, je ne suis même pas sur qu'un jour tu te sois posé des questions sur cette étrange petite tâche sur mon poignet. Il donne l'impression de n'être qu'un grain de beauté, il faut vraiment se pencher dessus ou utiliser une loupe pour voir qu'il représente un blason.

Naruto se pencha sur la forme suivi par Hana très surprise, effectivement il fallait avoir de très bons yeux…

- Il y a un an, j'aurais dû accueillir Karin dans notre entreprise comme assistante de direction. Il y a un an, Baki était retrouvé mort dans son bain et mon assistante n'a jamais ouvert les portes d'Uchiwa Corp. A première vue, aucun lien entre ces deux faits pour une personne normale mais je suis un membre de la Confrérie. J'ai eu le temps de m'informer sur cette femme. C'est ici que rentre en ligne d'autres hommes connus et moins connus. Baki gérait trois secteurs, l'armement, l'exploitation et un secteur moins connu en agro-pharmaceutique. Comme tu le sais, Orochimaru a racheté la firme après son décès. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est qu'il est membre de la Confrérie, parrain de Karin, membre elle aussi et qu'il est responsable de son embauche en tant qu'assistante. Il l'a négocié avec mon père…

Hana et Naruto suivaient avec passion. Pour le blond, ces informations comme des morceaux de puzzle, éclairaient l'histoire mettant en lumière certains points obscurs. Itachi sourit en l'observant, ses yeux lumineux semblaient le boire.

- Et puis, il y a plusieurs mois mon petit frère fou se retrouve à travailler avec une assistante de direction présentée par Kimimaro, un des plus gros banquiers de Konoha. Son comportement change du tout au tout. A cela s'y ajoutent des anomalies et des erreurs dans les dossiers et les affaires courantes dont Sasuke a la charge alors que je suis depuis 6 mois sur plusieurs filiales étrangères qui m'interrogent. Tu te doutes qu'une multinationale comme la notre est une vraie usine à gaz, il est facile aussi de masquer certaines activités…

- Sabotage interne, tu penses ?

- Peut-être, peut-être pas... Sasuke doit être intronisé dans la Confrérie, je suis son parrain… L'autre fait marquant tourne autour de Kimimaro. Cet homme est devenu l'amant de Sasori, le sculpteur bien connu et héritier des brevets de Baki, membre à la fois de la Confrérie mais aussi de mon groupe Akatsuki, un de mes amis en somme. Hors je te le dis, Sasori me les a confiés.

Hana eut une réaction d'effroi, Itachi était en danger, cela confirmait son pressentiment alors que Naruto lâchait surpris.

- Putain Tachi, c'est une vraie bombe ce truc ! Merde… vous êtes devenu des proies, putain mais les médias continuent de se demander si Baki s'est tué ou a été tué…

- C'e n'est pas tout Naruto. Orochimaru entretient une veille querelle envers son prof de droit Sarutobi-senseï et Sarutobi est lié à tes parents tout comme Jiraya… J'ai dû pour le serpent faire chanter le Docteur sur ses infidélités quand je suis rentré dans la Confrérie. Le monde est bien plus petit que l'on ne le croit et surtout quand il s'agit du monde du pouvoir.

- Merde… je comprends pourquoi Sasuke s'isole même si pour l'instant, il n'a pas l'air de savoir grand-chose. Est-ce qu'il est au courant pour la Confrérie ?

- Non, ce que je viens de te dire lui est inconnu. Pour lui, c'est juste un cercle d'entrepreneurs qui fait du bling bling avec des élus et des artistes. Surveille le Palais de Jade, c'est l'hôtel appartenant à la Confrérie.

- Si je te suis bien Tachi… T'es dans la merde ! Parce si je suis surveillé comme Sasuke alors cela veut dire que toi aussi tu l'es.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi et c'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel à Kakashi…

- Kakashi-senseï, le disciple de mon père, le pervers numéro deux après Ero-senin !

- Hn… oui, il est le meilleur ami de mon cousin Obito, lui-même enquêteur dans la police. Ils travaillent toujours sur l'assassinat de tes parents et connaissent bien la Confrérie.

- Tu n'as jamais été aussi ouvert Tachi, tu crains quoi…

L'ainé se fit grave, il était tout aussi inquiet que Sasuke et craignait tout simplement une tentative d'assassinat sur son frère, lui, Hana, sa famille ou ses amis. Il se souvenait très bien du drame de l'Eclair Jaune. Il lisait sur les traits de Naruto la même conclusion. Personne n'était à l'abri de quoi ce soit. Avant même de répondre, le blond prit la parole.

- Je ne vais pas revenir chez vous pour l'instant. Moins nous sommes vu ensemble et mieux c'est. Shika et Yahiko vont devoir nous concocter un réseau fiable et impossible à hacker, nous passerons par là pour nos infos… Je crois même qu'il faut éviter de montrer en tout cas pour toi et Sasuke que nous gardons des contacts.

Naruto ne croyait pas si bien dire. Au bout de la rue, un 4X4 stationnait là depuis le début d'après-midi. Derrière les vitres fumées, l'homme au chapeau mâchait un chewing gum à la chlorophylle d'un air débonnaire. Il surveillait de près. Le gamin blond avait rencontré le cadet Uchiwa la veille et se retrouvait aujourd'hui chez l'ex beau-frère. Peut être juste une mise au point ou quelque chose de plus sérieux, il verrait bien.

* * *

><p>L'écran affichait « le mail a bien été reçu par le destinataire ». Karin remonta ses lunettes avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur. Elle recevrait surement en début de semaine la drogue qu'elle comptait utiliser sur Sasuke. La voiture qui la filait était absente aujourd'hui mais pour plus de précaution, elle avait décidé de sortir très tard ce soir.<p>

Elle repensait au Best. Suigetsu aurait bien du mal. Kabuto était stupide de le faire rentrer maintenant, c'était bien trop rapide, Sasuke était trop méfiant. Ayant eu le loisir de voir en chair et en os le blond, elle doutait tout simplement de la mission du gigolo. La réaction et l'altercation qui avaient suivi dans la boîte ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'attachement que les deux hommes ressentaient toujours l'un pour l'autre.

Il y avait autant de chances pour Suigetsu de se lier ou de coucher avec Sasuke qu'il y en avait pour elle. A moins que Kabuto sorte un nouvel atout et impose un nouveau chantage à Sasuke par l'intermédiaire de l'homme, une relation normale n'était même pas envisageable. Que voulait faire son boss ? Il avançait ses pions tout en leur mettant des bâtons dans les roues.

Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pu faire sortir que les dossiers en cours de Sasuke qui revenaient modifiés. Elle n'était pas assez pointue pour tout comprendre mais elle savait que ces transformations généreraient des problèmes par la suite. Sasuke n'y voyait que du feu. Finalement ce n'était pas si mal pensé que d'être la mauvaise qui faisait chanter le cadet Uchiwa sur sa sexualité. Il était tellement focalisé sur cette énigme du jeu de photos qu'il était bien moins vigilent sur le reste. Elle pouvait donc agir facilement à la demande de son maître.

Pour Itachi par contre, aucune avancée. Elle n'avait ni trouver le code, ni les mots de passe à échelon qui lui permettraient de rentrer dans ses dossiers. Le froid qui s'était installé entre les deux frères, avait réduit toute tentative d'approche pour elle.

Elle s'y était mal prise avec Sasuke. Sa séduction n'avait pas eu d'effets alors elle avait profité du jeu de photos envoyé par son maître pour se positionner. Sur l'instant, c'était la meilleure solution à prendre mais maintenant elle était tout simplement dans l'incapacité d'obtenir quoique ce soit sans éveiller l'intérêt et les soupçons de Sasuke.

Il ne lui restait plus que cette partie « procréation ». Un sourire apparut, sourire doux sur des lèvres qui ne l'ébauchait que rarement. La vie n'avait jamais été simple pour elle, elle avait dû se battre et se protéger dans la tourmente. Elle ne l'était toujours pas aujourd'hui mais elle croyait en son maître, ne lui avait-il pas promis un autre futur que celui-ci après l'affaire terminée ?

Elle avait avalé la mixture de Kabuto ce matin, comptant ses heures pour sa soirée. Elle espérait simplement que son maître ne la sodomiserait pas cette nuit comme la dernière fois. Peut être qu'il inverserait avec Saaya si la femme était là ce soir… Il subsistait une crainte cachée dans son cœur, elle prenait un risque en cachant qu'elle avait utilisé le breuvage. L'amour rend aveugle dit-on, bercée sûrement par les paroles savantes et les rêves que l'homme avait fait naître en elle, elle voulait croire que cette petite entorse aux ordres n'aurait pas de conséquence dramatique. Au fond d'elle, une très légère angoisse s'était installée.

Elle décida de se détendre tout en se préparant pour sa soirée, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, il était temps de se faire belle.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru fulminait. Devant lui le Bingo Book Tribune était ouvert sur la page faits divers. Il n'y avait pas de photo mais le nom de Kin Tsuchi apparaissait en gros plan. Il avait discuté avec Kabuto en début de soirée. Son bras droit lui avait dit ne pas en savoir plus mais l'homme doutait. Kabuto était son meilleur homme mais il restait dangereux à tout point de vue et sa loyauté pouvait un jour se retourner.<p>

Il était d'une intelligence au dessus de la moyenne et difficile à manipuler. Il le suivait depuis des années, Orochimaru savait sur que ses raisons n'étaient pas celles d'un fanatique. Kabuto y trouvait son compte et cela le dérangeait. Kin n'était pas un pion important mais c'était une indique efficace. Son manque de charisme lui permettait de passer inaperçue, elle récoltait bien plus d'informations que d'autres pions.

Est-ce que Kabuto jouait double jeu ? Avait-il ordonné sa liquidation ? Il est vrai qu'elle avait eu pas mal de renseignements sur Baki et le gouvernement. De rage, il renversa tout ce qui trainait sur le bureau, il devait prendre des mesures et protéger ses arrières.

Il prit le téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il utilisait rarement. L'homme dont il avait besoin ne faisait pas partie de ses laquais. Il ne l'aimait pas mais sa réputation n'était plus à faire tant en résultat qu'en discrétion. Il attendit tout en pianotant nerveusement le bois de ses doigts minces. La tonalité fit place à une voix grave et lente.

- Oui

- Code 23#621

- Le nom

- Kabuto Yakushi

- 10 000 dès maintenant comme d'habitude, vous recevrez le numéro de compte dans quelques instants. Votre code

- 7899968597842alpha

- Hé hé hé… un problème avec votre toutou Orochimaru !

- Ca suffit… quand aurais…

- Du calme, je vous recontacterais quand cela sera fait.

- Bien je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que le bip retentissait dans le combiné. Expéditif et rapide mais il lui fallait des réponses tout aussi rapides. Il se calma derechef et réfléchit. Un lent sourire sadique fit son apparition. Les choses bougeaient finalement. La perte de Kin était dommageable mais pas irremplaçable. Tester Kabuto n'était pas si mal et pourrait même se révéler salutaire par la suite.

Bien, il était temps de se préparer avant que son invité arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>Suite au prochain épisode<strong>

**Minimum trois semaines**


	5. On ne peut pas chasser le brouillard

**Résumé :** Un ramen qui semble se figer malgré les nouvelles informations, Naruto reste sans nouvelle de Sasuke… C'est l'heure de confronter les données de chacun, Jiraya prend la main.

**Petit mot :**

Très très très X 25… en retard, mes meilleurs vœux quand même !

Toujours pas de bêta, il vous faudra donc me pardonner encore les fautes d'ortho qui restent collées au clavier.

Le Spyphone et l'INTERCEPTOR sont les deux nouveautés en matière d'espionnage via les téléphones portables. Pour mon histoire je les utiliserais aussi sur les lignes téléphoniques habituelles.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 5<strong>

**« On ne peut pas chasser le brouillard avec un éventail… »**

Dix jours venaient de passer. En tout état de fait, Naruto avait vu juste avec Sasuke, il n'avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis la lettre de chantage et le jeu de photos. Pourtant les choses bougeaient ! Il y avait eu cette soirée très sympathique avec la petite famille Sabaku et surtout de nouvelles révélations. Ils tenaient le bon bout !

Ce matin d'ailleurs, Jiraya avait invité pas mal de personnes du journal et des extérieurs pour une grande réunion. Il avait attendu le retour de Sarutobi de son voyage d'affaires pour l'organiser.

* * *

><p><strong>Bingo Book Tribune 9h30 :<strong>

Arrivés de bonne heure à la rédac, Naruto papotait avec Shika, Juugo et Shino. Deux hommes apparurent. Il reconnut Kakashi accompagné par un brun indiscutablement lié à la famille Uchiwa vue sa structure faciale : cheveux noirs corbeaux aux reflets légers, pupilles sombres et œil en amande, peau pâle et lèvres bien dessinées, traits fins et racés presque féminins et pour couronner la forme n'oublions pas cette espèce d'arrogance et d'élégance innée.

Les deux hommes étaient en pleine discussion avec un troisième : le capitaine Yamato. Naruto le voyait régulièrement quand il passait au central pour les faits divers.

Son regard fut attiré vers l'espace où des bruits de talons claquaient avant qu'une chevelure rose n'apparaisse dans le couloir. Sakura pensait être en retard, elle portait sous son bras de gros dossiers. Elle était suivie par un Ebisu, les lunettes de guingois et la veste un peu fripée, qui semblait essoufflé de la suivre en courant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, Shika leva les yeux au ciel en proférant son éternel « Galère ». C'était bien Sakura plus terrible qu'une tempête et qui faisait tourner son petit monde à la baguette, collègues y compris. En couple avec Ino depuis la fac, cela devait être explosif mais ses deux amies au tempérament bien trempé restaient surtout des filles adorables qui ne savaient pas quoi faire pour aider et protéger ceux qu'elles appréciaient. En l'occurrence pour l'heure c'était « iner Sakura » croyant être en retard et vu la tête d'Ebisu, le tenant responsable pour cela.

Se remettant de son fou rire alors que la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment le couvrait littéralement de bisous maternelles tout un laissant un flot de paroles se déverser sur lui, il fut interrompu dans ses réponses et ses bras se retrouvèrent vide alors que Shika tentait vainement d'agripper la manche de son tee short. Malheureusement pour lui, la fleur de cerisier lui assénait le même traitement et les mêmes questions.

Il repartit dans son fou rire, lui faisant un clin d'œil tout en imitant un prêtre donnant l'extrême onction. Sakura se retourna rapidement et lui frappa la tête d'un coup bien senti alors que Shika se replaçait sur sa chaise correctement, remettant sa chemise en place.

- Narutoooo

- Sakura-chan, comment va la plus belle des fleurs de l'équipe de Yamato, est-ce qu'Ino sera avec nous ?

Prise au dépourvu par le compliment qu'elle savait n'être qu'un leurre pour s'en sortir, elle se calma quand même. Répondant surtout à la question.

- Ino est restée au pays des rizières pour la suite de l'enquête… Mais tu sauras tout ce qu'il y a à savoir lors de la réunion.

La jeune femme s'assit avec eux et discuta alors qu'Ebisu s'était rapproché de son chef. Entre les pétages de plomb d'Ino et Sakura, l'homme se demandait toujours qui était la plus terrible. Finalement il devait admettre après ce matin qu'elles se valaient bien. Il remonta ses lunettes et laissa un tout petit sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait d'une autre équipe, les deux filles spécialistes en médico-légal étaient passionnées par leur métier et c'était un vrai régal de travailler avec elles.

Les plus vieux finirent par s'interrompre dans leur discussion pour venir saluer les plus jeunes, l'occasion pour Kakashi de se présenter et rappeler quelques souvenirs de Minato et Kushina. Jiraya semblait en retard, un des journalistes vint les prévenir de s'installer alors que l'assistante de rédac apportait cafés, thés et viennoiseries. Chacun attendait pour révéler ses informations mais on pouvait sentir dans la salle l'ambiance électrique. Il leur tardait de pouvoir combler les zones d'ombres par le récit des autres.

Enfin, le bruit sourd de pas lourds se fit entendre ainsi que des voix graves parlant rapidement. Le grand patron : Jiraya, fit son entrée suivi par un vieil homme sympathique et connu pour certain : Sarutobi. Il fit les présentations, les plus jeunes restaient impressionnés, l'homme était connu et réussir à l'interviewer était un défi pour touts les journalistes en herbe.

Son visage dégageait la tranquillité mais son regard perçant montrait une intelligence fine et perspicace. Jiraya prit la parole pendant que chacun faisait passer tasses, sucres et petites cuillères. Il fit un signe à Shika qui tapota sur son portable, l'écran de la salle s'alluma et Itachi apparut en vidéoconférence.

- Bien, on peut commencer. Nous allons partir de ce qui a déclenché notre rencontre aujourd'hui soit le meurtre de Kin Tsuchi et la demande d'Itachi d'enquêter sur Akane Gâto. Chacun peut intervenir directement. Obito, Yamato à vous !

Les deux hommes présentèrent l'affaire de la disparition puis le meurtre, les conclusions de l'autopsie et les hypothèses qui en ont découlé. Kakashi rappela qu'il avait un dossier sur la confrérie du Sharingan qui faisait référence à son appartenance. Sakura confirma en rappelant le tatouage observé sur le poignet droit de la femme.

Shika leur demanda d'expliquer ce qu'était cette confrérie, c'est alors que Sarutobi, Itachi et Obito qui entre deux paroles faisait des petits signes fraternels à son cousin, prirent la parole sur le sujet. Chacun prenait des notes tout en s'exclamant, commentant le fonctionnement et les interactions de cette fameuse confrérie.

Kakashi ne put s'empêcher à un moment de pouffer devant la tête d'Itachi qui semblait ne pas comprendre forcément les simagrées d'Obito. Décidément cet Uchiwa là n'avait rien de commun avec le reste de cette famille. Naruto quand à lui le trouva cool, enfin un d'humain, cela faisait du bien. Il finit par chambrer Itachi ce qui fit rire l'assemblée et reçut un clin d'œil appréciateur du plus vieux du fameux clan présent. La seule pointe sombre était l'absence de Sasuke près de son frère.

Sarutobi confirma le lien entre Kin Tsuchi et Orochimaru puisqu'elle portait son blason. C'est ainsi qu'Itachi prit la parole pour révéler le travail comme il est appelé dans la confrérie demandé aux jeunes intronisés. Il expliqua donc sa première rencontre avec le serpent et ce qu'il avait dû faire.

Sa voix restait ferme et froide, pourtant Naruto savait qu'il se sentait coupable envers le Senseï qu'il avait admiré avant de le trahir. Le regard pénétrant du vieil homme se fit doux avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

- Itachi, il serait temps de passer à autre chose… Orochimaru a été mon élève par le passé, je connais l'homme et sa façon d'agir, je connais aussi la confrérie, pourquoi penses-tu que je l'ai quittée ! Crois-tu que je t'en veuille, si c'est le cas alors tu te trompes comme tu te trompes si tu penses que tu aurais pu l'éviter. Ce n'était pas possible et ta famille aurait rencontré des difficultés en représailles, peut être même que ton frère aurait été une cible directe.

Ils se regardèrent un moment lisant chez l'autre la compréhension et l'assurance de la confiance non entachée. Sarutobi avait eu un faible pour son meilleur élément, il avait vu dans le jeune étudiant un futur président ou grand responsable au niveau de l'Etat. Si Itachi était attiré par la politique, il se ferait toujours un plaisir de le guider et le former, c'était un homme sur qui les gens pouvaient compter.

Sarutobi profita de cette information pour expliquer la rencontre qu'il avait fait cette soirée avec l'homme au chapeau. Tout le monde fut très attentif.

- Cet homme est venu s'assoir ce soir là, nous avons commencé à discuter sur le spectacle des femmes légères qui se dénudaient devant nous, cela semblait bon enfant. Je me souviens mettre interrogé sur le fait qu'il ne montrait pas son visage caché par le col de sa veste et qu'il n'avait retiré son chapeau. La salle de ce club est assez petite et la chaleur se faisait rapidement suffocante avec les lumières, les hommes excités… je suppose qu'elle a été conçue ainsi pour que les clients assoiffés commandent régulièrement des boissons… en fait c'est une très bonne idée, le type a bien pensé son affaire…

- Heu… Sarutobi-senseï, tu veux revenir au sujet…

Naruto n'en revenait pas, il comprenait enfin qu'Ero-senin était Ero-senin parce que son Senseï était Ero-senseï. L'hérédité prenait d'étranges chemins.

- Ha oui, pardon Jiraya même si tu n'es pas sensé interrompre ton professeur quand il parle… Bon, au bout de plusieurs minutes et un silence, l'homme a commencé à me parler d'affaires mystérieuses qui l'interpellaient. Elles n'étaient mystérieuses que pour les gens lambda à l'époque, quand à moi je savais très bien que ces histoires étaient liées de près ou de loin à mon ancien et plus sombre élève Orochimaru. Je me suis raidi près à quitter le club et le laisser quand l'homme se mit à me raconter quelque chose à propos de l'explosion de l'Éclair Jaune.

- Mais Sandaïme vous ne nous en avez jamais parlé…

Jiraya et Kakashi étaient surpris par cette information. Naruto était quand à lui toute ouïe, l'affaire de la mort de ses parents l'intéressait au plus haut point.

- Je ne vous en ai pas parlé parce que ce qu'il me dit n'était pas forcément intéressant pour vous. Tout du moins c'est l'interprétation que j'en fis à l'époque. Il ne rentra pas dans les détails, il m'apprit juste que les explosifs semblaient venir de Suna. C'était une piste mais si incertaine et puis ce soir là, je savais qu'Itachi était là. Sa présence présageait que j'allais avoir à faire très attention parce qu'Orochimaru préparait quelque chose contre moi. Et ça n'a pas loupé, je dois dire que j'étais perturbé par mon vieil élève.

- Mais c'était important merde !

Kakashi était furieux comme Obito, ils auraient pu tenter de creuser et voir si une piste apparaissait. Ils avaient été si vite stoppés, toute la préparation de cet attentat avait été minutieusement orchestrée et les liens comme les traces avaient été effacés. Ils auraient pu voir du côté de la vente illégale et du trafic de Suna. Les deux hommes regardaient sévèrement Sarutobi. Le silence s'installa dans la salle. C'est Sakura qui remédia au malaise en proposant une nouvelle tasse de café.

Jiraya avait plissé ses yeux, l'homme fantasque disparu à ce moment et on vit l'agent d'infiltration du gouvernement ressortir.

- Sarutobi, ton silence sur cette information est ta plus grosse erreur comme celle d'avoir longtemps laissé Orochimaru agir sans l'en empêcher. _Le ton était dur et le senseï avait disparu._ Nous aurions pu remonter et enquêter là bas, peut être que nous aurions trouvé un fil.

- Hum… je crois pouvoir apporter quelques précisions Ero-senin !

Tout le monde regarda interloqué le blond sauf Shika qui venait lui aussi de faire le lien avec ce qu'ils avaient appris de la famille Sabaku.

- Gaki, t'as intérêt à cracher ce que tu as récupéré. Jiraya avait rapproché sa tête de celle de son protégé et le regardait gravement. Il vit un sourire flamboyant apparaître sur la bouille de son idiot avant de l'entendre s'exclamer.

- Tu me diras si ça vaut le coup patience !

Sarutobi reprit mais son visage trahissait la peine et la culpabilité. Itachi renvoya la balle et le reste de l'équipe se détendit. Après tout, il était effectivement trop tard pour revenir dessus et puis les plus vieux savaient que l'homme avait été perpétuellement mis dans des situations délicates par Orochimaru, Sarutobi avait passé une partie de sa vie à déjouer les nombreuses agressions du serpent qu'elles soient sur la sphère politique ou économique. Finalement il n'avait pu se protéger sur sa sphère privée, il avait failli divorcer quand Orochimaru avait utilisé les photos prises par Itachi. Il avait dû résoudre le problème épineux d'une apparition dans l'espace public de ces fameux clichés.

- Je n'ai jamais revu l'homme au chapeau après cela. Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il était parfaitement au courant des actions et des intentions d'Orochimaru comme de notre conflit depuis sa sortie de l'université. L'autre information concernait les intérêts du serpent dans des entreprises de Suna.

Ebisu qui s'était proposé comme secrétaire, prit la parole pour la synthèse. Pour l'instant, il était clair que l'ancien élève de Sarutobi à travers la guerre qu'il menait contre son ex-senseï, se retrouvait sur d'autres théâtres. Mais comme disait Obito, ils n'avaient toujours pas le mobile du meurtre de Kin, même si là encore, cette affaire était en lien avec le serpent.

Itachi continua donc, il présenta ce qu'il avait pu observer et les changements intervenus depuis la décision de son petit frère de s'isoler. Il expliqua la similitude qu'il avait vue entre la femme qui était le bras droit de son frère à cette heure et la femme qui aurait dû être le sien l'année précédente. Pousser par un Naruto qui n'admettait pas de ne pas tout dire, il fit référence aussi aux dix entreprises qui actuellement lui posaient problèmes. Sarutobi sourit quand il entendit que le fameux génie Huuga était sur l'affaire avec Itachi.

- Nous en revenons donc à l'affaire Baki, comme vous le savez tous ce que possédait Baki, les Uchiwa, Orochimaru et le gouvernement de Suna le convoitent. Hors Karin présentée par le serpent devait l'année dernière devenir mon assistante. Elle ne s'est jamais présentée. Et puis nous avons tous appris que l'homme s'était suicidé. Etant intervenu à l'Académie de Konoha, je suppose Senseï que vous l'avez rencontré ?

- Hum… deux fois mais l'homme était fuyant.

- Par contre cette fameuse Karin elle, l'a rencontré. Désolé de te couper Itachi… Temari, la fille du président de Suna que vous connaissez Sarutobi, a été une amie même si c'est un bien grand mot.

- En effet Naruto, je me souviens de cette jeune femme, elle était rousse si je ne m'abuse, un joli brin de fille mais assez vulgaire.

- Bien Temari nous a appris qu'elle avait disparu dans la période qui a précédé le suicide de Baki, elle nous a confirmé qu'elle avait une liaison avec l'homme. Shika et moi avons enquêté sur Akane Gâto, l'actuelle assistante de Sasuke. Cette Akane correspond en tout point à Karin si ce n'est que ses cheveux sont noirs et ses pupilles vertes, que le style est différent mais Temari est formelle Akane Gâto est Karin la maitresse de Baki.

Tout le monde se tut devant la nouvelle information, c'était un lien direct avec témoin à l'appui. Naruto reprit pour le second effet kiss cool.

- Itachi a la connaissance que Karin est un des membres de la confrérie et qu'elle est aux ordres d'Orochimaru….

L'ainé profitant du silence rajouta les informations concernant Sasori.

- Vous savez que Sasori a hérité des brevets de l'homme, il a ensuite rencontré le grand banquier Kimimaro. Très vite, il sait rendu compte que cette rencontre avait été préparée. Kimimaro est en affaires avec le serpent sur des comptes off shore aux Bahamas. C'est lui-même qui l'a dit à Sasori. Pour se désengager d'Orochimaru et ne pas courir de risques, l'homme va partir en voyage d'affaires en Europe samedi et Sasori qui est rentré à Suna mardi dernier m'a informé qu'il rejoindrait l'homme dans la semaine qui suit. Là encore, nous retrouvons Orochimaru !

Shika décida d'intervenir. Naruto sachant déjà ce qu'il allait dire le laissa faire et regarda Jiraya et Kakashi. Ils voulaient voir leurs têtes.

- Galère, vraiment Galère… en fait il faut savoir que Baki a été mêlé à un trafic de vente d'uranium. Son entreprise a trois activités principales dont celle de l'exploitation des gisements dans le désert. Les gouvernements respectifs de Suna ont maintenu une surveillance depuis 9 ans sur l'entreprise et l'homme. Et si actuellement il est impossible d'avoir des infos venant de là bas, c'est parce que l'enquête est en cour.

L'annonce fit son effet, scotchant tous les présents. Mais où ces mômes avaient récupéré cette info qu'ils n'avaient même pas en possession ni même imaginée.

Jiraya avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux ouverts comme ceux d'une grenouille manquant d'air quand à Kakashi comme Obito, la stupéfaction les rendait ridiculement silencieux gobant les mouches qui échappaient à Jiraya. Sarutobi et Itachi avaient plissé les yeux sous les réflexions qui les traversaient quand au reste de l'équipe… ils notaient très précisément la nouvelle. On pouvait voir que Shino avait relié par des flèches certaines de ses notes. Pour enfoncer le clou, Naruto annonça le deuxième scoop.

- Actuellement, l'homme sur la sellette s'appelle Yuura, il semblerait qu'il est fait chanté Baki et l'ai prit dans ses filets, l'obligeant ainsi à trafiquer. Ha… et Naruto respira profondément avant de poursuivre, l'émotion comme la douleur se lisaient dans ses yeux. De source sûre, l'enquête met en lumière qu'il y a 8 ans, un certain journal de Konoha s'était intéressé au trafic d'uranium et cet homme.

Un grand silence ponctué de longues respirations laborieuses s'installa dans la pièce. Les mains de Jiraya tremblaient. Le « oh » de Sarutobi s'étouffait alors que Kakashi se prenait la tête dans les mains. Sakura posa doucement la main sur celle de Naruto et mêla ses doigts aux siens en les serrant. Naruto d'une voix plus feutrée finit.

- Voilà le fil qui vous manquait pour trouver les assassins de papa et maman, d'Assuma et Rin et de toute l'équipe qui a péri ce jour là. Ces informations sont ultra secrètes. Kankuro et Gaara prennent des risques en dévoilant l'enquête interne que mène le gouvernement en place.

Le silence se poursuivit. Dans les yeux des hommes présents, on y voyait la tristesse, la colère, le regret et la douleur toujours aussi éprouvante à ce jour qu'il y a 8 ans. Ils avaient perdu un enfant, un ami, un amour et s'étaient retrouvé dans le vide avec une enquête qui avait piétiné dès le début montrant que l'attentat avait été savamment pensé et réalisé. Et là, comme ça, le fils de Minato venait avec cette info renversante, cette info qui leur avait manqué si cruellement…

Shika qui avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son ami se permit de rajouter une précision.

- L'enquête révèle que le journal avait déjà travaillé sur les accointances de Yuura avec la confrérie du Sharingan et certaines personnalités de Konoha et Oto.

Finalement après un effort douloureux Jiraya conclut.

- Alors tout n'a jamais fait que tourner autour de cette société qu'est la confrérie du Sharingan, c'est comme les cafards, quand on croit qu'il n'y en a plus, il en y en dix fois plus cachés ailleurs.

- Tout est plus clair pourtant Jiraya, enfin on commence à pourvoir retracer la chronologie des événements…

Le proprio du Bingo se leva, il prit son filleul dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes de cette accolade, il se recula lui ébouriffant la tignasse en pétard et sourit.

- Tel père, tel fils Naruto, Minato serait fier de toi tu sais ! En tout cas moi et Tsunade le sommes. Même si tu préfères les fesses de ce trou du cul de Sasuke… Désolé Itachi mais ton frère… enfin tu vois quoi !

Naruto sourit alors que les commentaires fusaient. Il connaissait assez Jiraya pour comprendre que son intervention à la fin douteuse était une façon d'alléger l'ambiance plus lourde depuis ces révélations même si pour cela il dévoilait un de ses plus grands secrets. L'homme se retourna décidant de faire revenir la troupe à l'instant présent. Il reprit la parole.

- Bien voilà enfin de quoi nous permettre d'avancer maintenant sur toutes ses affaires…

Naruto n'en avait pas fini, il bouscula Jiraya qu'il fit rassoir.

- J'allais oublier. Itachi, Sasuke et moi sommes sûrement surveillés. Hormis Karin qui travaille avec Sasuke, nous avons été abordés par deux hommes. Hidan pour moi et Suigetsu pour Sasuke. Shika tu continues ?

- Ouais enfin t'aurais pu finir là ! Choji du Best a demandé à Bee de s'informer dans le milieu, Hidan n'est pas connu à Konoha mais il a des rapports avec quelques groupes pour affaires. En fait c'est un malfrat qui gère le territoire de Kiri, on ne sait pas pour quel gros poisson néanmoins. Je vous rappelle juste que Gâto, le pseudo père d'Akane est transporteur maritime à Kiri. Cherchez l'un vous trouverez l'autre.

Obito se mit à sourire comme un maniaque.

- Je connais ce type, ce Hidan, nous n'avons pu le coincé sur un trafic d'organes. Il semble qu'il soit particulièrement protégé et par des gros pontes. Ibiki, notre commandant s'est retrouvé piégé dans de la paperasse quand il a voulu le faire arrêter pour interrogatoire. Il a dû trouver une autre faille, finalement l'affaire s'est soldée par la mise en calle du bateau pour défaut de papiers d'identité pour une partie de l'équipage mais nous n'avons jamais pu le faire tomber ni même prouver le trafic qui passait par ce transport. C'est intéressant Shika, on pourrait peut être rouvrir l'enquête si on se dirige sur le transporteur maritime.

Jiraya prit la parole.

- Nous devons nous organiser, nous savons où chercher et quoi, nous savons aussi qui ! Si ce n'est que nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi Kin a été tuée. Les seuls éléments dont nous disposons sont le mode opératoire que l'on peut très bien collé sur le dos de Kabuto Yakushi comme sur celui d'Orochimaru, les deux sont spécialistes. L'un fut un ancien chirurgien dans les commandos et l'autre est un scientifique triplé d'un homme d'affaires et d'un mafieux. Sans oublier que l'un est le bras droit et le plus proche du serpent. En tout cas quelques soient nos enquêtes, elles sont toutes liées de près ou de loin à Orochimaru.

- Naruto, Itachi, je suis désolé mais nous sommes en sous effectif et nous ne pouvons vous mettre des policiers pour votre protection. Je ne crois pas qu'Obito, tu puisses nous envoyer quelques gars.

- Non Yamato, restriction budgétaire oblige !

- Yahiko et moi, nous avons monté un réseau sécurisé digne de Wall Street pour nos contacts. Avec Naruto, nous vous avons préparé des dossiers reprenant toutes nos informations et les preuves récupérés.

- Sakura a préparé des dossiers relatant les points importants de nos propres avancements pour notre part.

Le regard de Sarutobi était brillant malgré les nouvelles, cette équipe qui balançait entre de jeunes fougueux et de vieux fouineurs expérimentés était près de clore les histoires du passé et faire tomber cette nébuleuse qui avait perdu toute éthique qu'était la confrérie. Il savait qu'Itachi devait s'en réjouir intérieurement, son ancien élève parfois lors de discussion d'après cours avait osé remettre en question de façon subtile cette tradition familiale qui faisait de chaque membre Uchiwa, un membre de cette société.

L'équipe dans son entier prit encore plus d'une heure pour définir ses plans et ses moyens d'actions, ils finirent par manger dans la salle un ramen apporté par Teuchi lui-même avant que chacun ne dispose en milieu d'après midi.

Shino, Juugo et Ebisu partaient pour Suna, ils remonteraient l'ancienne piste des explosifs et resteraient à l'écoute sur l'affaire Baki en cours là bas s'en dévoiler évidement les informations donnés par Gaara et Kankuro. Obito repartait au pays des rizières puis pour Kiri suivant la piste d'Hidan et de Gâto. Itachi et Neiji s'occupaient des entreprises et remontaient les circuits qui étaient reliés.

Naruto se voyait faire équipe avec Kakashi sur le Palais de Jade et Kabuto connu pour résider à plein temps à Konoha. Yamato allait devoir s'occuper d'Orochimaru avec l'aide du Bingo et de Shika, il fallait absolument trouver les preuves et indices qui permettraient de coincer le serpent. Celui-ci était connu pour ses déplacements fréquents entre Konoha et Oto.

Le commandant Danzo, le supérieur hiérarchique de Yamato ayant été briefé sur l'heure du midi par son capitaine, leurs confirma dans l'après midi qu'une équipe sur Oto leur était mise à disposition pour l'affaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Bureau d'Uchiwa Corp 16h30<strong>

Sasuke finissait de classer les dossiers qu'il devait prendre pour son rendez-vous à Kusagakure au pays de la Cascade. Il partait dans deux jours avec Akane et Yûgao Uzuki, sa responsable marketing. Un gros contrat pour fabriquant de processeur en prévision, avec un des grands concurrents d'Intel sur le secteur, un partenariat difficile à négocier, Uchiwa Corp n'étant pas un spécialiste, Sasuke ne venait pas en force et sur du résultat, ADM ou INTEL, il se demandait bien comment il allait s'en sortir. Uchiwa Corp fabriquait depuis peu du portable. Itachi avait tenté d'embaucher Shika et Kiba mais les deux hommes pouvaient aujourd'hui imposer leur loi sur les marchés. Uchiwa Corp cherchait encore le spécialiste petit génie qui viendrait faire de leur produit, le portable incontournable. Shika beau joueur leur avait soufflé le nom de Konohamaru, l'emmerdeur numéro 2 après Naruto mais un craque en la matière. Seul problème à cette heure, le jeune homme était aux States pour encore un mois. Sasuke espérait bien le convertir et le séduire pour qu'il travaille pour l'entreprise.

Il avait laissé la porte de son bureau ouverte exceptionnellement pendant qu'il rangeait. Son frère s'était absenté pour l'après-midi.

Etant d'un naturel discret, on ne pouvait pas le remarquer quand on entrait dans l'office des assistantes. Il fut surpris de voir Akane qui ne l'avait pas vu se diriger vers l'espace qui menait au bureau de son frère. Sans bruit, il se déplaça pour refermer légèrement sa propre porte et observer la femme discrètement dans l'entrebâillement.

Elle s'était déplacée silencieusement, se retournant, elle revint sur ses pas fermer la porte de verre qui séparait l'espace de travail qui aurait du l'accueillir l'année précédente et qui restait vide à cette heure. Puis elle se glissa et s'enferma dans le bureau de son frère.

Sasuke regardait fixement la porte, se demandant s'il allait signaler sa présence, lui-même n'aurait pas du se trouver là. Tous les mercredis après midi, il aimait porter le courrier à la poste, il pouvait ainsi prendre l'air et décompresser un peu. C'est un petit rituel qu'il apprécie. Itachi le fait quand à lui le vendredi comme s'il se préparait au week-end à travers cette petite mise en jambe. C'est une façon pour l'un et l'autre de garder quelque chose d'humain pour compenser la pression des responsabilités et le nombre éloquent d'heures passé au travail.

Il baissa les yeux sur sa montre : 16h50. Itachi avait prévenu leurs secrétaires respectives et son assistante de son retour vers 18h. Il se demandait bien ce qu'Akane faisait dans le bureau de son frère.

Très surprenant finalement… Elle était particulièrement étrangère à l'aîné, l'évitant souvent et puis elle avait demandé un autre bureau et s'était installée près des deux secrétaires. Quoique… en y pensant, elle pouvait avoir des informations qui lui auraient échappée si elle avait utilisé le bocal comme son frère appelait ce grand bureau au mur de verre.

Sasuke eut un tout petit sourire, la chance pour une fois était de son côté. Cette fille ne s'était jamais trahie, enfin quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Peu importe ce qu'elle cherchait, il lui suffisait juste de prévenir son frère de la bonne surprise. Il referma silencieusement sa propre porte et retourna à son rangement.

En vérifiant son portable, il nota sur son book le fait et l'heure et l'envoya à son frère. Il allait remettre son téléphone dans sa poche de chemise quand il décida d'envoyer la même info à Yahiko. Il devait le voir cette soirée pour discuter de l'avancée de sa filature. Il reprit ses activités, des bruits se faisaient entendre annonçant l'arrivée d'Akane surement dans son bureau. Il sourit narquoisement lorsque trois coups furent frappés.

* * *

><p><strong>Bureau de Kabuto 18h45<strong>

Le bras droit du maître observait derrière les fines montures de ses lunettes Suigetsu. Après le rapport de la soirée ratée au Best, il avait décidé sans en parler à Orochimaru de retirer l'homme assis en face de la poursuite de Sasuke. Il lisait actuellement un petit dossier sur Kin Tsuchi qu'il lui avait remis.

Sans être nerveux pour autant, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il avait acheté à Misumi, un scribouillard du central quelques infos sur la morte. Et le mode opératoire de l'assassinat ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son mode lorsqu'il était encore dans l'armée.

Il tentait de comprendre, le seul à pouvoir répliquer ce type de meurtre était Orochimaru lui-même, alors pourquoi donc Kin avait été tuée ? Pourquoi son maître avait fait cela.

Depuis dimanche, il se sentait fébrile, le temps passant il se sentait menacé mais il ne savait par qui et pourquoi. Il avait donc décidé de mettre ce garçon sur l'affaire et de le laisser chercher des indices qui lui confirmeraient ses doutes.

Quand Suigetsu leva les yeux vers lui, il prit la parole tranquillement malgré ses incertitudes.

- Tu en sais plus que la police maintenant… j'ai besoin que tu retraces tous les déplacements et les contacts de Kin sur les derniers mois.

- Ok, je vais devoir me déplacer là bas, avez-vous…

- Je me suis déjà occupé de cela, tout est là et tout ce dont tu as besoin avec. Tu viens m'en informer directement ici, je ne veux aucune trace, c'est d'accord ?

Suigetsu sourit ironiquement, il sentait Kabuto sur les nerfs malgré sa façon de se comporter. Plus encore, il devait enquêter sur le grand chef, son bras droit prenait vraiment des risques. L'homme n'étant pas bête, il réfléchissait au moyen de se protéger, pas de traces ! Que croyait Kabuto, qu'il allait obéir sans se prémunir ! Il n'avait pas l'intention de finir comme Kin.

Quand Kabuto se retrouva seul, il ressortit le dernier rapport de Karin qui mentionnait l'intérêt d'Itachi pour une petite filiale en Corée, productrice de systèmes électro-électriques. Si l'aîné mettait son nez dans cette petite entreprise, les ennuis allaient arriver vite, Orochimaru l'utilisait pour des affaires bien moins avouables. Il ne faudrait pas que les gamins Uchiwa remontent la filiale s'ils voulaient continuer un certain trafic. Il envoya le rapport à Orochimaru.

* * *

><p><strong>22h00 au manoir<strong>

Balayant d'une main nonchalante sa longue chevelure, le maître s'offrait un petit alcool en bonne compagnie. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres.

- Mon ami, que penses-tu de mon petit jeu… devrais-je dire de mon double jeu…

- Kisame a bien reçu l'argent boss, Kabuto doit se sentir assez nerveux…

- Hum… Kisame n'a vu que du feu. Karin m'a prévenu qu'Itachi avait porté son attention sur la filiale de Corée. Kabuto s'est dépêché de renvoyer l'information…

- Boss, Kisame m'a averti que Kabuto a envoyé son cousin, le petit Suigetsu en chasse sur le meurtre de Kin.

Un rire joyeux remplit le salon avant qu'une langue perfide et diabolique vint caresser les lèvres du boss qui se figèrent en un rictus dès plus sardonique. Le regard devint aussi dur et froid que du silex.

- Bien, il est temps de s'occuper d'Itachi ! Occupes-toi de relier ce contrat à Kabuto.

- Bien boss !

- Kimimaro part en fin de semaine en Europe. Tu devrais commencer à nettoyer !

- Tout est prévu Boss, j'attends vos ordres…

- Buvons-donc ce soir à notre nouvelle entreprise !

L'homme au chapeau sourit tout en dégustant sa boisson, les choses allaient s'accélérer.

* * *

><p><strong>Loft de Yahiko 22h00<strong>

Installés confortablement dans le sofa, les deux hommes mangeaient leur yakisoba tranquillement. Sasuke était arrivé à 21h30 après avoir quitter l'entreprise et Yahiko en avait profité pour préparer un petit repas.

Sur la table basse, des photos d'Akane trainaient mais devaient-ils encore l'appeler par ce prénom ? Yahiko avait reçu un message de Shika bien étayé. Il en avait appris bien plus que les quelques jours de filature qu'il avait opéré pour le compte de Sasuke. Est-ce que l'homme le savait déjà ?

Shika lui avait dit que Naruto contacterait le glaçon pour l'affaire. Il mâchouilla donc ses pates tout en réfléchissant. Sasuke posa ses baguettes doucement avant de prendre une photo particulière où la femme sortait de son entreprise. Elle avait un téléphone noir en main. Il leva son regard songeur sur celui de Yahiko qui se resservait quelques nouilles.

Le portable d'Akane est blanc, en fait je devrais dire le portable de Karin est blanc…

La bouche encore un peu pleine, Yahiko sourit tout en aspirant la dernière nouille qui dansait une gigue au bord de ses lèvres.

— Hum… tu as reçu de l'info de Naruto ?

— Oui, un petit renard est apparu sur mon écran en fin de soirée.

— Il semblerait que nous aillons à faire à Karin, l'assistante disparue de ton frère… _Sasuke se servit à nouveau alors que Yahiko remplissait leurs verres._ J'ai posé des spys sur tout le réseau qu'elle utilise, rien. J'en ai conclu qu'elle passait par d'autres moyens de communication. J'ai installé un Spyphone et un INTERCEPTOR activable de l'extérieur qui n'ont donné aucun résultat sur ton circuit.

— Donc tu l'as prise en photo avec son portable à plusieurs reprises.

— Oui et comme tu vois deux portables. J'ai fait mon petit boulot autour de son appartement mais hic, elle utilise une connexion sécurisée. J'ai par contre une photo qui pourrait bien t'intéresser…

Sasuke la prit et souleva un sourcil. Karin faisait ses courses dans un petit magasin, on la distinguait à travers la vitrine, l'homme qui sortait au moment du shoot était reconnaissable entre mille.

— Mais c'est mon cher inconnu gay de la boîte du Best ! Suige… quelque chose.

— Voici la seconde, même heure, même endroit. Le gérant qui connait bien sa clientèle m'a dit que ce type passait tous les trois jours, il achetait toujours le même produit, produit que l'on trouve dans le rayon le plus excentré de la caisse et le plus proche de la vitrine. Ha… hormis aller au boulot, faire ses courses et sortir accessoirement avec toi, je n'ai pas pu la suivre sur d'autres déplacements… Hum… mon instinct me dit qu'elle sait que je la surveille, la seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que c'est une pro… je le vois à la régularité avec laquelle elle agit, sa capacité a se fondre dans la masse et la redondance de ses activités.

— Hn… Bien au moins, nous avons un lien entre les deux. Je suppose que tu as raison, c'est ce que j'ai moi-même remarqué depuis qu'elle travaille avec moi. Ce soir, elle a pris un risque pour la première fois… le bureau de mon frère...

— Avec les informations que nous avons dans nos mains, sa première mission consistait à surveiller ou espionner Itachi et cette mission semble toujours d'actualité. Ce qu'il faut comprendre dans tout cela c'est ton rôle, que représentes-tu pour la partie adverse et comment comptent-ils t'utiliser…

Sasuke reposa photos et verre sur la table, il baissa la tête pendant quelques minutes que Yahiko respecta de son silence. Devait-il parler de sa relation plus qu'amicale avec Naruto… le rapport du blond précisait les équipes d'hommes qui investiguaient, son propre frère et son cousin étaient de la partie. En fait, il voulait garder une carte en main, rester isolé donnait à celui qui tirait les ficelles la fausse impression qu'il était le maillon faible. Il prit sa décision.

— Je suppose que tu es au courant de notre soirée multi-rencontres !

— Oui…

— Ne m'interromps pas Yahiko pendant mon explication s'il te plait. Ma relation avec Naruto est plus que fraternelle, nous étions en couple. Mon frère était le seul au courant. J'attendais qu'il annonce lui-même sa relation avec Hana, ce qui aurait amoindri le choc d'apprendre par la suite que j'étais avec un homme pour mon père et surtout un homme blond qu'il apprécie comme un troisième fils… Les photos du chantage ont été prises lors d'une escapade dont même Itachi n'était au courant, je les ai reçues avec la lettre de menace que tu connais. Je me suis séparé et puis Karin est apparue presque à la suite de cette histoire. Deux mois plus tard, elle me posait un nouveau jeu de photos.

— Joli piège qui préfigure que vous êtes sous surveillance depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il n'y parait.

— C'est ici que je veux en venir, Baki, les brevets, l'uranium, Orochimaru et de nouvelles anomalies au sein même de notre entreprise… pour finir autour de la confrérie du Sahringan et à ce propos, il faut que je discute sérieusement avec mon frère sur le sujet…

— Sasuke, ta relation avec blondie est un levier mais si tu te décidais à le dire à tes parents…

— N'oublie pas la menace de mort sur Itachi… Non j'y ai pensé, pour Orochimaru, je représente le maillon faible et influençable que l'on peut manipuler à sa guise. Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais quand Karin est rentrée dans l'entreprise, j'ai pris des devants très particuliers, j'ai contacté Hana et tu gardes ça strictement confidentiel… Je lui ai demandé de me trouver un produit qui m'éviterait de procréer si tu vois ce que je veux dire… A part elle et toi maintenant, personne ne sait cela et ne doit le savoir.

— Rusé Uchiwa, comme ton frangin, aussi tortueux ha ha ha !

— J'ai l'intention de continuer à jouer le maillon faible Yahiko, laissez croire à Orochimaru que je peux être le levier dans ses combines et ses magouilles. Mais j'ai besoin d'un allier qui ne soit pas dans l'équation connue… c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas me rapprocher de Naruto ou de mon frère.

— Tu es ma priorité, veux-tu garder certaines informations pour toi.

— C'est ce à quoi je pensais…

— Ok Sasuke. J'ai lâché la filature de Karin mais je peux voir avec Bee très discrètement pour s'informer sur cette fille et ce type.

— En fait, j'aurais préféré que tu surveilles l'entreprise…

— Pardon…

— Tout le monde va suivre les pistes de tous nos surprenants nouveaux amis mais il y a quelque chose chez nous qui est lié à tout cela. Si je reste dans cette position, je peux sans éveillé les soupçons commencer à fouiller et je préférerais que tu m'aides ici… ne divulguant rien sans que l'on se soit concerté.

— Hum… c'est un bon plan et ça pourrait bien aider tout le monde en fait.

* * *

><p><strong>Suite au prochain épisode<strong>


	6. L'eau prend toujours la forme du vase

**Résumé :** Des équipes, des enquêtes, des hommes de l'ombre et des justiciers faisant bande à part, c'est un cocktail qui devrait donner des fruits mais les gentils ne gagnent pas toujours.

**Petit mot :**

Gaikoku no : étranger

Avant dernier chapitre, après je reviendrais aux pures romances lol !

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 6<strong>

**« L'eau prend toujours la forme du vase »**

**SUNA : 3 jours après la réunion**

Shino, Juugo et Ebisu arrivèrent en fin d'après midi sur le tarmac, ils furent accueillis par Yashamaru l'oncle de la petite famille Sabaku. L'homme faisait parti de l'équipe gouvernementale sur l'affaire de l'Uranium. Il leur fit visiter la ville lors d'un rapide tour en voiture avant de les conduire dans la suite réservée à leurs noms au Mandarin Oriental. Ils s'installèrent et se rafraichirent avant d'aller diner.

Yashamaru leur avait donné le plan et les endroits à surveiller, les noms importants des contacts qu'ils devraient rencontrer. Ils ne se reverraient plus qu'une fois pour le départ après cela. Ils profitèrent donc de la soirée en compagnie de l'homme pour discuter de l'affaire.

C'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent que des personnalités de konoha devaient elles aussi arriver à Suna le lendemain. Yashamaru ne leur en dit pas plus. Lorsque qu'ils se séparèrent, ils décidèrent d'un plan. Ebisu, moins à même de trainer dans les quartiers dangereux, viendrait avec Shino alors que Juugo habitué et assez impressionnant pour que l'on ne vienne pas le chercher, irait quant à lui rencontrer son contact dans les bas quartiers.

Cette première journée fut un marathon pour l'équipe qui savait avoir peu de temps sur le site. Les nouvelles qui venaient régulièrement de Konoha et l'affaire en elle-même, leur demandaient de la rapidité. Elle n'était plus à la phase d'immersion et enquêtes préliminaires mais bien celle de suivre les traces et récupérer les preuves. L'instinct de Shino ne l'avait jamais trompé, il fallait faire vite.

Juugo se retrouva dans un bouge des bas fonds glauque et obscure. Le Mizu Shobaï était un petit bar caché au fond d'une ruelle sale comme s'il n'était qu'une arrière boutique d'une devanture rutilante du côté boulevard. Il s'installa, son contact ne tarderait pas. Il s'était fait fouillé en bonne et due forme. Il n'avait juste que son petit magnétophone et son déformateur vocal à la demande de l'homme.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit arriver une femme tout de noir vêtue, sa grande robe était cintrée à la taille par une longue écharpe de tissu rouge sur lequel un Tanuki était brodé. Son visage était caché par un foulard de la même teinte qui ne laissait que ses yeux ressortir. Accompagnée d'un homme à la mine patibulaire qui s'installa une table plus loin et commanda son opium ainsi qu'un thé, elle prit place dans le siège près de lui.

Juugo entendit un léger rire, son visage exprimait la surprise et le choc, il se reprit quand il sentit une lame courir si proche de ses bijoux de famille.

— Gaikoku no, je fais une exception pour toi. Poses le magnétophone et le vocal. _Juugo fit ce que la femme demandait alors qu'elle retirait la lame de son aine._ J'ai reçu ta demande, tu mettras ton appareil en route après. Je devais bien cela au père de mon fils, sais-tu que dans sa jeunesse, il faisait parti de notre groupe, il est président maintenant et mon fils est un homme honnête et apprécié. _Juugo se dit que la mère de Gaara devait être une sacrée aventurière pour préférer les sombres ruelles que le palais, elle mit l'appareil en route._ Les enfants du sable sanglant ont été contactés il y a 9 ans par un homme qui venait de konoha, il payait pour un petit travail. Il voulait 5 bombes artisanales et un système d'explosions simultanées. L'ensemble devait être fabriqué à partir de composants que l'on ne pourrait pas remonter et devait rester un an sans être utilisé.

— Quand les lui avez-vous fournis exactement ?

— Tout doux gaikoku no, il nous a fallu deux mois pour les réaliser, il est revenu avec une somme conséquente, nous ne faisons pas ce genre de travail gratuitement et puis les composants devaient être stables puisqu'ils ne devaient pas s'altérer ni perdre leurs caractéristiques.

— Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi il les voulait ? Pourriez-vous me le décrire ?

— Baka ! Dans ce milieu moins on en sait mieux sait. Non, il ne nous a rien dit mais nous n'aurions pas voulu savoir. Il portait un chapeau à large bord blanc qui lui cachait le regard et la moitié du visage. L'autre moitié disparaissait dans le col d'une chemise. Nous ne l'avons jamais revu, il n'a jamais refait d'affaire par la suite, anonyme sans nom et sans visage. Le paiement était cache et en petite coupure dont les numéraux ne se suivaient pas, pour la somme d'un million. Voilà tout ce que tu dois savoir.

Juugo n'eut le temps de rien d'autre, elle s'était levée en arrêtant l'appareil alors que son chien de garde vérifiait la ruelle. Elle se retourna une dernière fois « Salut mon frère et mon fils pour moi, veux-tu ? » Puis elle disparut rapidement.

Il reprit le chemin de l'hôtel se demandant ce que Shino et Ebisu ramèneraient. Les deux autres hommes de l'équipe avaient reçu un passe pour fouiller la maison de Baki et l'assurance de Yashamaru que les services secrets seraient occupés pour l'après-midi, donc pas de surveillance extérieure.

Dans la maison fermée depuis un an, une odeur d'humidité lourde flottait. Le manque d'aération et l'inchangé de la demeure avait produit une puanteur entêtante et peu agréable. Les deux hommes firent avec, plus encore Ebisu habitué aux cadavres de la morgue. Ils fouillèrent méticuleusement le bureau de Baki ainsi que sa chambre. Même si ces deux pièces avaient été ratissées au peigne fin, l'ordre de Yamato était clair : ramener quelque chose d'utilisable. Ebisu mit la main sur des coupures de journaux et photos de Suna. Shino remarqua alors certains articles : Baki avec Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane, d'autres avec Orochimaru et certains avec… surprenant ! Madara uchiwa. Il les photographia. C'était peu et en même temps beaucoup. Ils ne trouveraient sûrement rien d'autres, les services secrets avaient dû tout vérifier et emporter.

Ebisu retraça de la chambre à la salle de bains les derniers mouvements de Baki, c'était sa spécialité au médico-légal. Il se concentra, se remémorant le dossier et cherchant un indice qui remettrait en cause le constat de suicide. Les flacons de médicaments sur l'espace de travail de la cuisine, le verre et le dessin des pilules sur la table de chevet et puis la salle de bain. Et puis… les serviettes près de la baignoire, posées comme prêtes à l'emploi. Comme prêtes à l'emploi ? Si l'homme en avait fini avec sa vie pourquoi ces serviettes. Il fit le tour des objets, il nota que le savon, les serviettes, le tapis de bain, le parfum et le déo recouverts de poussière se trouvaient à des places supposant qu'ils allaient être utilisés. Il appela Shino et lui donna ses impressions.

— Pas de suicide Shino, cette pièce parle d'un homme qui va prendre son bain. Nous n'avons pas les rapports d'autopsie mais si c'est un empoisonnement, la substance peut ne pas laisser de traces, les médicaments servent de leurre. Ou les médias ont eu ordre de cacher l'info et monter une intox tant que l'enquête n'est pas close.

Shino shoota, selon les précisions d'Ebisu, les pièces et objets qu'il voulait prendre. Après un dernier tour, les deux hommes laissèrent la demeure. Shino avait observé tous les points d'entrée, il semblait qu'il n'y eu aucune effraction, la seule chose qui l'interpella fut la présence d'un verre sur la table basse du salon posé à côté d'une bouteille d'alcool et le même verre séché parmi la vaisselle dans la cuisine. A priori deux options, soit Baki avait l'habitude de nettoyer ses verres après utilisation, soit il avait bu en compagnie d'une personne qui s'était fait fort de laver son propre verre après utilisation. Il avait noté que la vaisselle était celle utilisée pour le repas d'une personne.

En fin de soirée, ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'hôtel, chacun faisant part de ses découvertes et de ses premières estimations. Selon Juugo, à partir des dires de Yashamaru et des quelques mots de Gaara, l'enquête menée suivait la piste d'un meurtre. Pour avoir les mains libres, le gouvernement avait créé une intox, Shino était particulièrement intéressé par les amis de Baki, deux conseillers de Konoha et un des Uchiwa, tout ce petit monde était donc venu rendre visite à l'homme. Par contre étrangement aucune photo, aucun article mettant en scène Yuura et Baki. Pour deux hommes travaillant pour le gouvernement, c'était assez étrange.

Ils se déplacèrent pour la réception organisée au palais présidentiel le lendemain. Munis des passes de Yashamaru, ils se fondirent dans la foule. Juugo et Shino portaient sur eux des stylos vidéo-enregistreurs, leur but était de filmer les agissements de certaines têtes, non surpris de découvrir les deux conseillers de Konoha, ils les suivirent et les filmèrent lors d'une discussion discrète avec Yuura.

La pêche étant bonne, ils informèrent Konoha qu'ils rentraient.

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiwa Corp <strong>

Itachi avait renvoyé un petit mail avant de rentrer de son rendez-vous précisant à Sasuke de ne rien faire. Le lendemain, les deux frères prirent le temps de manger ensemble, ils décidèrent pour plus de sûreté de déjeuner chez leurs parents. Ils pourraient prétexter d'un rendez-vous familial surprise.

L'aîné fit un compte–rendu de sa vidéoconférence avec l'équipe de Jiraya, Sasuke garda pour lui sa décision de faire équipe avec Yahiko sur une enquête interne. Les deux hommes s'invectivèrent pour ce temps de non communication et de peur avant de finir dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se promettant d'être particulièrement vigilants et de ne pas hésiter s'ils sentaient le danger sur leurs pas.

Yahiko plongeait chaque soir dans les dossiers remis par Sasuke sur les employés reliés aux filiales qui semblaient cacher des affaires moins vertueuses. C'était un gros travail fastidieux ! Mais les deux hommes avaient concentré leur recherche sur ces possibilités là. Il devait bien avoir un lien, quelqu'un, quelque chose qui indiquerait. Les dossiers déformés que redonnait Karin ne concernaient pas ces filiales. Sasuke souriait intérieurement en pensant à cette femme qui pensait le berner. Il avait posé la question à laquelle Yahiko lui avait répondu. Elles étaient des paravents, il ne fallait donc pas que l'on puisse douter de leurs activités. C'est donc sur les humains qu'ils se focalisaient. La semaine qui suivrait, Sasuke en visiterait plusieurs dont les 4 qu'il soupçonnait.

Il partit le vendredi matin en compagnie des deux femmes pour son rendez-vous. Ils s'installèrent au Majestic avant de retrouver leurs homologues d'ADM dans l'après-midi. Tout occupé à son futur contrat, il n'eut pas de temps à consacrer à l'observation de Karin. Le repas au Gora Kadan fut fameux, accompagné de vins fins. Les négociations continuaient, Sasuke et Yûgao en pleine discussion sur les délais d'approvisionnement ne firent pas plus attention que cela sur l'étrange discrétion de Karin depuis leur atterrissage en fin de matinée.

Il aurait dû être plus vigilant, la jeune-femme l'avait observé toute la journée, elle mit en place son plan. La discussion allant bon train, elle attendit patiemment le moment d'inattention plus soutenu pour glisser sa drogue du violeur. Elle devait calculer juste, être aussi proche que possible de la fin du rendez-vous, l'effet avait été modifié par Kabuto lui-même afin de servir au mieux leur petite mascarade. Ils quittèrent donc le restaurant pour leur hôtel, elle devait maintenant attendre au moins une trentaine de minutes pour que la drogue agisse et qu'elle puisse faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Yûgao passerait sa soirée à éplucher le contrat, elle appellerait très certainement son mari, de toute façon Karin avait pris les devants en mêlant un très léger sédatif à son plat. Elle ne quitta pas d'une semelle Sasuke qu'elle questionnait maintenant demandant des précisions sur le contrat. La responsable marketing les laissa donc dans le couloir pour aller à sa chambre. Karin suivit l'Uchiwa, les effets commençaient à apparaître.

Quel pied d'avoir cet homme orgueilleux et si fier à sa disposition, il venait de buter dans la table basse avant de s'affaler sur le canapé les yeux vagues et les pupilles dilatées. Avec un sourire méchant, elle lui ordonna de se déshabiller pour l'exciter. Sasuke était sous contrôle, il accepterait tout sans avoir conscience de son état. Nu, les cheveux décoiffés, le regard sauvage, il se caressait sous le regard gourmand et lubrique de Karin, un vrai spectacle de maison close. Elle tendit la main, histoire d'observer la réaction du corps sous influence de la drogue et presque gentiment elle glissa ses doigts jusqu'au sexe gonflé, le râle rauque suivi du _« Naruto »_ lui fit presque perdre son sourire.

Elle se décida à masser cette chair alors que l'homme debout maintenant devant elle vacillait sous le plaisir et la drogue, il marmonnait des mots qui montraient son attachement au blond qu'elle avait rencontré. Elle accéléra son mouvement après le _« je veux venir en toi »_ murmuré presque comme une prière qu'il laissa échapper. Elle n'aimait déjà plus ce qu'elle faisait… Il était si beau et si vulnérable à ce moment, voyageant dans son songe, se pensant avec son amant. Elle le fit jouir rapidement avant de le conduire dans la chambre.

Elle l'allongea alors qu'elle se dévêtait de ses propres vêtements. Elle allait le branler, elle ne voulait plus l'utiliser. A chaque fois que l'homme se tordait, se laissant totalement aller, elle pensait à son rapport et l'intervention de Saaya, elle voulait son maître pour elle seule, elle voulait vivre comme cet homme qui se laissait faire et en redemandait pensant être sous les mains et la langue de son compagnon.

La nuit passa lentement pour Karin, le lit ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Elle en aurait ri si elle ne savait pas qu'il n'y avait pas eu deux combattants mais un seul qui avait juste subi à de nombreuses répétitions des attouchements. Du sperme sur les draps, du sperme qu'elle avait étalé sur ses cuisses et son pubis pour parfaire la scène, la chemise de Sasuke ouverte sur son corps et elle, attendant son réveil, assise dans le fauteuil en face du lit. Si elle n'était pas irrémédiablement amoureuse, elle se dit qu'elle aurait pu tomber sous le charme de cet homme, il était beau et magnifique dans la jouissance.

Quand Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait vaseux, il regarda le plafond, la fenêtre, la tapisserie et enfin la femme assise devant lui. Sa bouche était pâteuse et son esprit était blanc. Où était-il et que faisait-il ici avec Aka… non Karin. Elle se leva et versa un produit dans le verre d'eau qui attendait sur la table de chevet. Elle le lui donna, malgré les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête, il le prit et le bu d'une traite. Elle repartit s'assoir, laissant la chemise bâiller. Elle lui laissa quelques minutes le temps que l'antidote de Kabuto fasse effet.

Il remonta le drap sur son corps n'aimant pas être exposé à sa vue. Il se massa les tempes, il y avait encore du blanc mais son esprit clair à présent attendait l'explication. Il sentait le drap sale, son sexe humide, il avait vu quelques suçons sur son torse qui lui donnait une petite idée. Non trêve de plaisanterie, une petite idée avec Karin nue, le sexe brillant, ce n'était définitivement plus une petite idée. La rage commençait à monter et l'envie de frapper cette femme se faisait de plus en plus sentir.

Karin observait, elle savait qu'il lui fallait parler et surtout tuer dans l'œuf toute envie de vengeance qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Sasuke.

— Attention Uchiwa à tes réactions ! Sinon ton frère et ton petit amant… enfin tu vois ce qui pourrait arriver si je revenais dans une mauvaise condition physique.

— Salope !

Elle durcit son regard, ce ton tranchant et froid, loin de la colère, la condamnait bien plus. Elle se sentait sale et c'était douloureux parce que ce sentiment ne l'avait jamais totalement quitté depuis ses 14 ans quand Kabuto l'avait prise. Il revenait en force lors des sessions à trois que lui imposait son amour. Sasuke cachait sa colère sous ses paupières presque closes et ses mèches.

— Deux drogues revisitées bien sûre ! L'une pour que ta mère soit aux anges avec des petits enfants… ne te trompes pas la composition originale retravaillée sort des labos d'Uchiwa Corp, je l'ai absorbée dans la journée. La seconde pour que tu puisses… faire ton travail de géniteur… cette nuit.

— Ne crois surtout pas que je vais t'épouser garce.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux non plus.

Sasuke plissa ses yeux encore un peu plus, l'envie de l'étrangler balayait toutes ses facultés. Il allait la tuer, il avait été abusé.

— Que veux-tu putain de merde !

— Moi… rien, mon employeur lui te le ferra savoir quand il voudra.

— Dégage, je ne veux plus te voir… dégage !

Sasuke lui envoya le verre, il ne pouvait se contenir. Il fallait bien sûr qu'il se calme mais la rage l'habitait. Karin se frotta le bras sous le coup, elle récupéra ses vêtements qu'elle enfila à la va vite avant de disparaître. Elle savait qu'il fallait du temps maintenant.

Sasuke se leva alors, il expulsa violemment les draps, renversa dans sa colère tout ce qui se trouvait sous sa main avant d' hurler en frappant le mur. Puis il se laissa aller sur le sol, la tête dans ses mains, marmonnant la fin de cette fille à travers de nombreux scénarios. La colère fit place à une froideur comme jamais il n'en n'avait ressentie. Il se leva passant dans la salle de bain où l'eau chaude le lava pendant 20 minutes des traces de la nuit. Quand il ressortit, la seule preuve était son regard dénué de tout sentiment et de toute émotion, preuve juste lisible pour la coupable.

Ils rentrèrent à Konoha, il informa Karin qu'elle partirait à Otogakure pour une visite de routine de leurs installations en aéronautique. Elle ne répondit rien, trois jours loin de l'homme le temps qu'il accepte cette réalité était un petit prix. Son regard acéré la capta un instant, il ne voulait pas d'elle proche de lui et elle savait intuitivement qu'il valait mieux mettre de l'espace entre eux. Pendant le retour, il n'échangea aucun mot avec les deux femmes, se tenant aussi éloigné d'elles physiquement que par l'esprit surprenant Yûgao.

Karin réfléchissait quand à elle. Le plan fonctionnait pour l'instant mais même le rapport professionnel allait en prendre un coup. L'homme trompé et bafoué, elle savait qu'elle allait le payer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cette fin de week-end s'annonçait dure, il lui faudrait prévenir le maître et puis trouver la meilleure façon de traiter l'Uchiwa dans les semaines à venir.

Sasuke rentra chez lui. Il lâcha sa petite valise dans le salon avant d'aller se servir un verre de bourbon qu'il but cul sec. Il s'en resservit un second tout en arrachant plus qu'en enlevant les boutons de sa chemise, puis il se laissa tombé sur son canapé. Froide, vide, silencieuse, sa respiration résonnait dans cette pièce stérile. Il aurait aimé rentrer en entendant le « Bienvenue » de Naruto avant de sentir deux bras l'entourer pour un câlin. Cette fois, il n'aurait pas grogné sur le côté ridiculement fleur bleue de cet accueil mais aurait collé son idiot sur le premier plan à disposition avant de s'enterrer dans sa chaleur.

Il se leva brusquement, se dirigeant prestement dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit en grand les portes de son dressing et sortit un tee-shirt et un simple jeans. Il s'habilla en urgence avant d'enfiler sa veste de cuir. Il sortit aussi vite et descendit au sous sol. Il prit sa voiture, il avait un besoin viscéral de voir Naruto. L'homme devait être au manoir Hyuuga avec Hinata comme souvent le samedi en fin d'après-midi.

C'est vers 7h qu'il arriva, garant la voiture dont les pneus crissaient sur le gravier de l'allée. Il sortit l'aura si ténébreuse que le majordome ne lui posa pas de questions et le fit rentrer directement, l'accompagnant vers l'aile ou se trouvait Hinata. Il fit un salut de la tête rapide et sec à Néji et Hiashi Hyuuga, le père de la jeune femme et oncle de l'ami de son frère sans attendre de retour. Les deux hommes furent surpris, il était rare de voir Sasuke au manoir sans y être invité, qui plus est, le jeune homme qui fréquentait amicalement l'aînée de la maison avait tendance à la retrouver à l'extérieur ou l'inviter directement.

Quand le majordome prévint sa maitresse que Mr Uchiwa voulait un entretien, il rentra sans attendre la réponse dans les appartements de l'héritière, fermant la porte au nez et à la barbe de l'homme. Son cœur qui avait frappé à coup dur et rapide depuis son appartement reprit un rythme plus lent devant le visage surpris mais heureux de Naruto qui se retournait. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'excuser, d'une voix grave et métallique, il expliqua à Hinata qui était dans la confidence de sa relation par le blond qu'il avait besoin de parler à Naruto en privé. Pour éviter les commérages, il lui demanda de le rejoindre chez lui le plus discrètement possible après qu'il les aurait quittés. Hinata n'aurait qu'à inventer une histoire pour son arrivée et son départ si précipités.

15 minutes après, il ressortait avec aussi brutalement qu'il était entré, repassant dans le hall vide maintenant. Hinata, d'abord sous le choc, voulu le retenir mais sa raison lui disait qu'il fallait justement que rien ne transparaisse. Naruto, nerveux, se rassit, ils avaient convenu qu'il resterait encore une bonne demi-heure avant de partir.

— Ano… il avait l'air glacial et enragé Naruto, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Je suis inquiet mais vraiment inquiet Hinata-chan, je n'ai jamais vu ce regard chez Sasuke, ça craint.

— Faisons comme il nous l'a demandé, je raconterais si on me demande quoique ce soit qu'il est passé furieux pour m'annoncer que je ne serais pas la modèle pour la ligne de crèmes de beauté d'Amaterasu.

— Tu devais être le modèle ?

— Non, en fait je dois être le modèle pour leur nouveau parfum donc nous allons tricher un peu sans trop nous écarter de la réalité. Tu lui diras.

Ils discutèrent ensuite pendant une vingtaine de minutes évitant le sujet brûlant, Hinata voyait bien que Naruto attendait que l'aiguille lui dise qu'il pouvait prendre congé.

Sasuke restait dans la pénombre de son salon en attendant, il était déjà au 3ème verre. Quand il entendit enfin le bruit métallique de la clenche actionnée, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Naruto ouvrit doucement. Avant même qu'il ne fasse un mouvement, il était littéralement agrippé et poussé dans l'entrée. La porte se referma dans un bruit mat avant qu'il n'entende le clic de la serrure verrouillée.

Sasuke le regarda froidement, l'observant. Non… Naruto n'était qu'un journaliste naïf et rêveur loin des manipulations obscures et malsaines pour le pouvoir. Il deviendrait sûrement bon mais il n'était pas assez subtil pour traiter de sujets dangereux. Akane Gâto avait abusé de lui.

— Sasuke… qu'est-ce que tu as, on croirait que tu regardes un ennemi.

Naruto ne pu dire un mot de plus, il fut plaqué brutalement contre le bois avant de sentir des lèvres s'écraser sur les siennes dans une sorte de fureur. Il se débattit comme il pouvait, ne comprenant rien à cette attitude, sentant le goût de l'alcool et du sang dans sa bouche violentée.

Sasuke avait perdu le contrôle, il se sentait sale, en rage et il avait peur. Il voulait parler, expliquer mais la colère et la haine prenait le pas, se noyant dans l'alcool de ses verres et puis la crainte d'un malheur encore plus grand le submergea. Il fallait casser ces liens, l'éloigner de lui…

— Tu ne m'intéresses pas Naruto… et je perds du temps !

Pour qui se prenait ce connard, Naruto allait lui en donner du temps ! Il le fusilla du regard, impression renforcée par le manque de luminosité. Les pupilles bleues devaient être d'une intensité. C'était totalement incompréhensible mais il connaissait un moyen de faire tomber la pression. Son poing se ferma. Il l'écrasa contre la mâchoire du brun sans préavis. S'en suivi un combat violent, il frappait fort et dur mais moins précisément que Sasuke qui utilisait feintes sur feintes et profitait de toutes ouvertures qu'il offrait. Le sang battait vigoureusement dans leurs veines, Naruto se retrouva plaqué au mur à nouveau après un coup de pied sur la hanche, Sasuke colla son corps contre lui, le souffle haché, lui emprisonnant les poignets au dessus de la tête, le regard sans émotion attendant qu'il se relâche et se calme.

— Mais qu'est-ce que t'as bon sang !

Ses yeux s'assombrirent accrochant ceux du blond, il y voyait toutes les émotions puissantes dont il avait besoin : l'amour, l'inquiétude, l'incompréhension mais aussi la confiance et l'attente.

Sentant les muscles tendus sous son corps, la chaleur de la peau dont il rêvait la nuit, il fixa les lèvres attirantes qui venaient de se mouvoir. Il ne devait pas, il devait parler d'abord…

Naruto en prit conscience, ingénument il lécha ses lèvres. Violence, désir mais aussi peine se lisaient dans le regard ombragé de Sasuke qui suivit cette langue se déplaçant et recouvrant d'un voile brillant le rouge pulpeux. Hypnotisé, il s'approcha lentement de la tentation, restant quelques secondes sans bouger, se soulant de cette respiration chaude et saccadée qui venait mourir sur le bas de son visage. Juste avant de mordre dans ce fruit, il entendit vaguement un « Sasuke ? ».

Le corps de Naruto se relâcha d'un coup, les lèvres fiévreuses couvrirent les siennes alors qu'une langue chaude vint quémander l'entrée, s'insinuant fermement. Il oublia que quelques secondes avant ils se battaient, il laissa faire cette intruse, l'accueillant avec passion.

Son compagnon l'embrassait à pleine bouche, l'invitant de sa langue impérieuse cette fois à entreprendre un ballet endiablé. Il y répondit, approfondissant encore plus le baiser, empoignant la chevelure ébène, pressant de sa main la nuque blanche. Un gémissement sourd échappa à Sasuke qui se plaqua plus fortement contre le corps souple, insérant sa cuisse entre ses jambes, venant la glisser sur son entrejambe d'un mouvement appuyé.

Naruto hoquetât sous l'assaut, hors de question de rester passif ! Son rapport avec Sasuke avait toujours été tumultueux, intense, mais la colère et la surprise d'il y a quelques instants le brûlaient toujours. Et ce baiser torride, cette prise d'ascendance, l'agaçait.

Il dirigea sa main gauche vers le tee-shirt, sortant le tissu du jeans puis laissa glisser ses doigts nerveux sur le ventre dur. Il sentait le tremblement du muscle sous son touché et sa contraction quand il caressa plus fermement de ses doigts la ligne fine de poils bruns qui disparaissait sous la ceinture. Il fit sauter les boutons prestement avant de revenir les glisser doucement sous l'élastique du boxer. Un râle résonna dans la pièce alors que le corps de Sasuke s'appuyait encore un peu plus contre le sien.

Il sentit son tee short et celui de Sasuke se faire enlever rapidement avant que les gestes ne s'arrêtent.

— Ces tâches sombres, d'où viennent-elles ?

Sasuke posa son front contre celui de Naruto. D'une voix rendue dure par la douleur, il répondit.

— As-tu confiance en moi ?

Question difficile devant ce qu'il discernait et pourtant, expliquant peut-être le pourquoi de cette brutalité des premiers instants. Naruto posa sa main sur le cœur qui battait rapidement. Le temps s'écoula dans un silence habité par leurs respirations haletantes… De l'autre main chaude et douce, il vint prendre en coupe le visage aux traits parfaits. Son regard brillant captura celui de Sasuke, ses lèvres gonflées se posant avec délicatesse sur les siennes scellant une promesse d'être toujours là quand l'autre homme en aura besoin. Celui-ci soupira, se libérant.

Ses doigts impudiques voyagèrent sur la peau laiteuse et satinée, la faisant frissonner et frémir sous la caresse. Ils atteignirent les vêtements qu'ils firent glisser sur les hanches avant de suivre les cuisses fermes. Sasuke l'aida à s'en débarrasser d'un mouvement rapide avant que Naruto ne les laisse dériver à nouveau vers la toison brune. Son pouce refit le tracé de l'aine, descendant lentement avant que sa paume ne se pose définitivement sur le membre dressé. Ce fut toute la main qui vint s'enrouler et masser la chair chauffée dans un mouvement liquide.

Sasuke tremblait, il avait posé sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son obsession qui laissait ses lèvres inventer des chemins humides sur sa peau, se dirigeant inexorablement après ses détours vers le bord de ses lèvres entrouvertes qu'il tenta sans pour autant ravir. Il ressentait sur le haut de sa colonne la chaleur de la main gauche de Naruto qui l'effleura avant de se poser plus fermement sur sa nuque et jouer dans ses cheveux. Il laissa échapper quelques gémissements sourds en fermant ses paupières maintenant lourdes.

Naruto apprécia cette perte de commande, son mouvement sur la verge se fit plus irrégulier, son pouce vint jouer quelques instants sur l'arrondi avant qu'il ne se laisse glisser au sol et que sa langue brûlante ne s'y substitut, prenant le relais, faisant chavirer un peu plus l'homme.

Il sentait les mains de Sasuke se crisper douloureusement dans sa chevelure comme s'il voulait le retenir irrémédiablement alors que le plaisir rendait sa voix rauque et son souffle chaotique. Collant parfois sa langue sur son palais, il enserrait dans une étreinte la tête dans sa bouche, devenue un instant espace plus étroit et brûlant. Changeant de rythme, il laissa ses lèvres et sa langue humide glisser lentement sur la veine jusqu'à la base allant jusqu'à caresser ses testicules doucement puis repartir avant de le reprendre en bouche et de continuer son jeu qu'il rendait libre et sans rythme.

Sasuke se tendait, se sentant amené au bord avant de se relâcher, toujours un peu plus loin que la fois précédente. L'intensité qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son partenaire, la délectation qui s'y reflétait et le contentement qu'il prenait à lui faire perdre la tête augmentait son désir comme son plaisir mais surtout le lavait de l'autre de ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire et dont il ne lui restait aucun souvenir.

Rejetant la tête en arrière laissant son souffle erratique s'échapper comme ses sourds gémissements résonner dans l'entrée, il se laissa aller contre le mur, le petit rire de Naruto s'éleva dans l'espace. Il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se courber dans un sourire, son blond était là, à genoux et l'aimant, lui rendant sa dignité.

Son regard dilaté fixa la bouche luisante et son sexe qui disparaissait profondément dans l'antre chaud, le mouvement s'accéléra, ses hanches se mirent à onduler cherchant à suivre en ressentant la ferme pressions des doigts sur ses fesses, ses narines frémirent, cette fois Naruto irait jusqu'au bout de sa torture…

— Haa…

Le feu calmé pour un temps, il se laissa descendre jusqu'au sol où il fut embrassé langoureusement, se goutant aux lèvres pêcheuses. Cette longue solitude habitée de rêves chauds, de souvenirs et de souffrances venait de voler en éclat.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils se déplacèrent, allant jusqu'au canapé. S'effeuillant des derniers vêtements, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre, savourant pleinement l'enivrement que leurs deux peaux faisaient naître par frictions lentes.

Leurs lèvres comme leurs langues se goûtaient et se redécouvraient. Elles redessinaient les courbes et les angles sur lesquels elles s'arrêtaient. La bouche impétueuse de Sasuke s'égara sur les mamelons auxquels elle infligea de délicieuses tortures qui firent trembler et gémir son compagnon, puis elle continua son chemin jusqu'au nombril qu'elle happa pour laisser les dents à nouveau mordiller la chair tendre, repartant voyager sur les flancs, grignotant cet endroit sous le cœur à l'orée des côtes qui faisait cambré Naruto le poussant à se presser contre lui en creusant les reins, marquant sa peau de ses ongles, le laissant se nicher entre ses jambes le sexe dur et tendu de nouveau. Minutes pleines et chaudes, ses lèvres finirent leur course sur le sexe gorgé de sang et si sensible qu'il commença par effleurer avant de laisser sa langue prendre des libertés.

Sentant qu'il n'aurait plus la commande mais rassurer de voir que la violence avait laissé sa place, Naruto s'abandonna plus encore à la convoitise et l'ardeur de Sasuke. Le sentant jouer à son tour, il se tordit sous ses attentions et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissèrent échapper son plaisir.

Avec un sourire de chat satisfait alors que sa langue paraissait entre les globes fermes et ronds de son compagnon, Sasuke écoutait la belle musique des gémissements de son compagnon. La nuit s'étant invitée dans l'appartement et la lune pleine et brillante de cette soirée dispensant sa lumière sur leurs deux corps les nimbant de sa clarté, il releva la tête se déplaçant doucement. Il l'admira laissant son regard errer sur ce visage qui l'avait hanté nuit après nuit. Il laissa glisser ses mains sur les fesses dorées qu'il écarta lentement, laissant son sexe dur caresser l'entrée désirée. Naruto grogna un peu sous les paumes qui maintenant descendaient sur ses cuisses les massant tendrement.

— Je veux… tellement… je veux tout de toi…

Sasuke affichait un sourire sexy, sourire qui laissa apparaître une langue venant passer sur la lèvre supérieure, ses yeux s'assombrirent avant de disparaître derrière les paupières lourdes, la tension remontât d'un coup. Naruto le vit repartir vers le bas de son corps.

Il se mit à frémir, son souffle se coupa quand il sentit de nouveau la langue effrontée rejouer et l'investir tendrement. Des doigts s'en mêlèrent venant le stimuler de l'intérieur. Se contractant sous ces caresses envoûtantes qui le rendaient dingue. Il se perdait dans cet océan de sensations. Son univers se résumait à cet l'homme penché entre ses jambes, le torturant avec tant d'insistance, le faisant trembler de tout son corps, geignant à la surcharge de plaisir qui courait à nouveau sous sa peau.

Ils se fixèrent un instant. Naruto, les joues rouges et le souffle court, sourit doucement, il prit dans sa main le sexe de son compagnon qu'il caressa avant de le diriger. Très lentement, Sasuke s'enfonça dans ce fourreau, fermant les yeux, laissant sa voie rauque confirmer par un gémissement indécent le plaisir qu'il ressentait à le pénétrer. Les jambes souples remontèrent alors que l'homme posait ses mains sur les genoux qu'il écartait plus encore les pressant dans le moelleux du sofa, se regardant être avalée dans l'étroit conduit qui le retenait dans le feu vivant.

Peau brûlante sur peau brûlante, souffles chauds se mêlant, lèvres qui se frôlent puis se happent… hum… Entre les paupières mi-clauses, les pupilles bleues dilatées le regardèrent, se noyant dans la profondeur du plaisir.

Le mouvement était lent, trop lent… Naruto ondulait du bassin, le ventre de Sasuke frémissait et se tendait, il laissa sa main suivre la cadence sur son propre sexe alors qu'il suçait ses doigts avec gourmandise, son regard s'échappait parfois sous le trop plein et des cris délicieux montaient du fond de sa gorge sous un mouvement de rein plus brutal et plus précis. Le brun finit par perdre tout semblant de contrôle. Il frappa l'endroit qui faisait se pâmer Naruto en de longs coups de reins puissants. Ses lèvres planant au dessus de celles pleines et généreuses de son amant venant voler le souffle, se tenter puis se retirer pour mieux revenir encore.

— S'il te plait… Sasuke…

Le regard noir s'intensifia plus encore, brûlant d'un désir plus sauvage, il fondit sur la bouche tentatrice, sa langue la pénétrant avec délectation comme son sexe le faisait dans son corps. Il accéléra son rythme, son baiser glissa des lèvres pour dériver jusqu'au creux si sensible de la nuque et ses dents goûtèrent à la peau, la mordant et la marquant. Pression plus brutale, faisant heurter leurs corps, une plainte, comme un besoin profond sortit d'une voie rauque. Coulée de lave traversant son corps, sa poitrine résonna du bruit sourd et rapide de son cœur déchaîné alors qu'il se libérait ressentant le muscle se resserrer sur lui.

Leurs peaux drapées d'un voile de perles scintillantes jouèrent avec la lumière de la lune qui s'attarda là pour le plaisir de révéler une courbe, une goutte de sueur, la ferme empreinte d'une main sur la peau, un mamelon raidi, la crispation de doigts emmêlés dans des mèches de cheveux souples et la voûte étoilée miroitant entre des paupières qui s'ouvrirent maintenant comme surprises par la force de l'orgasme, la jouissance les ayant balayer comme le magma.

Sasuke se mit à bouger un peu sortant de son compagnon qui gémit et le corps tremblant, il s'effondra, cherchant son souffle. Sa conscience flottait et son visage se nicha dans le cou humide de Naruto qui resserra ses bras autour de lui. Ses mains se refermèrent sur la peau dorée, il sentit les jambes se relâcher et retomber mollement sur le canapé, ses paupières lourdes se fermèrent…

De très longues minutes plus tard, Naruto ouvrit l'œil sous la sensation de froid qu'il ressentait. Se soulevant sur un coude, il vit Sasuke buvant un verre d'alcool assis dans le fauteuil en face de lui. L'homme avait les cheveux en bataille, son peignoir était lâchement fermé autour de son corps, sur la table basse un autre peignoir attendait Naruto. Il l'enfila vite fait alors et s'assit confortablement, attendant les mots qu'il savait être révélateur de l'attitude étrange de son compagnon. Sasuke tourna un instant la tête vers la petite lampe qu'il avait allumé puis il fit face le regard éteint.

— Elle a abusé de moi.

— Explique merde…

Le blond était droit comme un i, les poings serrés sur ses genoux et le rictus découvrant ses dents, son regard était presque agressif.

— Akane… karin. _Sasuke souffla, il en paraissait d'un coup fragile,_ elle m'a drogué pour que je la mette enceinte et m'a prévenu que si quelque chose lui arrivait, ce serait toi et Itachi qui prendrez.

Le blond se leva comme un fou prenant le peignoir de Sasuke dans ses mains commençant à le secouer.

— Je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer la garce !

Puis il s'assit sur ses genoux entourant de ses bras son amant dans une étreinte puissante, embrassant ses cheveux et lui murmurant des mots qu'il utilisait rarement. Le verre d'alcool tomba au sol alors que Sasuke finit par s'y laisser aller, se nichant plus encore, reposant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule, fermant les yeux.

— Comment te sens-tu ?

— Je me sentais sale mais beaucoup moins maintenant. _Sasuke chuchotait presque._ Tu n'es pas dégouté ?

— Teme III, tu ne me dégouteras jamais, idiot. Je vais la tuer pour ce qu'elle t'a fait c'est tout.

— Crétin… merci.

Les deux hommes n'en dirent pas plus, il n'y avait pas besoin, chacun avait la ferme assurance de compter pour l'autre. C'était suffisant. Naruto savait de toute façon que Sasuke ne laisserait rien apparaître et traiterait le drame à sa façon. Il lui releva le visage après un moment de silence chaleureux, il voulait voir dans le regard cette étincelle qui n'y était pas lors son retour. Les deux pupilles étaient toujours aussi énigmatiques mais la froideur s'était estompée. Emmêlant ses doigts dans les mèches soyeuses, il le regarda sérieusement.

— Alors comment veux-tu que nous agissions ? Est-ce que je peux la tuer ?

Si la fierté toute masculine et l'humiliation d'avoir été abusé allaient sceller les lèvres de Sasuke sur le sujet pour le reste de ses jours. Néanmoins, s'être laissé aller à se confier près de celui dont il savait qu'il ne le trahirait jamais lui faisait un bien fou. S'il y avait eu une chance qu'un jour, il se retourne à nouveau sur une femme, elle venait d'être définitivement tuée dans l'œuf par l'acte de Karin et sa méfiance envers la gent féminine allait dans l'avenir s'en sentir renforcée.

Il profita de la tendresse de Naruto pour faire le point. Il avait été dur, voulant le rejeter mais maintenant, alors qu'ils avaient réaffirmé leur lien. Il lui devait une explication tout du moins une partie présentant ses plans. Il sentait qu'il n'était toujours pas temps pour eux de se retrouver librement.

Il disposa son compagnon différemment sur ses jambes, Naruto se laissa faire tout en le gardant dans ses bras, ce n'était pas négociable à la lueur de son regard et Sasuke ne fit rien pour s'en extraire. Il resserra sa prise sur la taille chaude et parla doucement.

— Je dois dire que Karin m'a vraiment bien eu, je n'ai vu que du feu, je me suis retrouvé nu sur mes draps alors qu'elle paradait. Elle m'a fait prendre la drogue des violeurs mais pour s'assurer de son plan, j'ai bu une espèce d'antidote. Je n'ai malheureusement pas souvenir de la façon dont la nuit s'est produite mais la boisson du matin m'a évité l'absolu néant que génère cette drogue. _Il sentit les mains de Naruto se resserrer mais l'homme n'ouvrit pas la bouche._ Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait bu un autre produit qui rend incontournable la procréation lors du rapport.

— On va être papas.

C'était dit si sérieusement comme si l'enfant allait leur revenir. Sasuke se sentit déstabilisé devant la réaction de Naruto, il n'y avait pas pensé mais là devant le sérieux et la détermination de son compagnon, il se devait de réfléchir et un jour d'aborder ce sujet. Mais pour l'heure aucun risque, il continua.

— Non Naruto, depuis qu'elle est entrée à mon service et devant son insistance, j'ai moi-même pris de quoi éviter ce type d'accident. Mais cela, elle ne le sait pas. Si elle m'apporte la preuve médicale d'être enceinte, ce ne sera pas de moi, je peux te l'affirmer.

— … Bon… Ok… Mais t'avais prévu quand même un genre de problème comme ça.

— Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, mon père et mon frère ont toujours anticipé les risques et m'ont formé dans la même voie.

— Alors quel jeu tu vas jouer avec elle ? Et moi dans l'histoire ?

— J'y viens, je ne vais rien changer, la laissant penser que son plan a marché. Mieux encore elle m'a dit que son commanditaire me ferait savoir ce qu'il veut en temps et en heure. Je suis sur autre chose avec Yahiko…

— Hum… la compagnie Uchiwa n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke fut encore une fois surpris même s'il n'en laissa rien voir. Naruto avait ce don là.

— Je suppose que c'est Kyuubi qui parle là !

— Sasuke, je te connais, tu as l'air d'oublier. Tu es le type le plus têtu que je connaisse hormis Itachi. Tu passes ton temps à penser en silence en croyant que les autres ne savent pas le faire, sauf peut être Shika. En tout cas, je ne fais pas parti de ces grands hommes. Et tu restes définitivement un introverti sauf quand il s'agit de sexe, de jalousie et de possessivité... Quoique je ne vais pas m'en plaindre de ce côté-là.

— Merci pour ce briefe sur mon comportement…

— Que crois-tu quand je vois Itachi en visio lors d'une réunion importante mais pas mon Teme ni Yahiko. J'en conclue qu'ils vont faire équipe et tenter leur chance sans rien nous dire.

— Et que crois-tu que nous fassions ?

— Des sushis… non ne me fait pas ce regard qui tue, je plaisante. Non, je crois que les filiales qui gênent ton frère et toi vont devenir l'objet de ton attention, me serais-je trompé ?

— Bien vu, Monsieur Nixon. On s'occupe du nid de vipère familial.

— Alors promets-moi une chose, Monsieur le Justicier solitaire accessoirement en équipe, dès que ça craint, que tu doutes ou que l'info nous permet d'avancer, tu fais signe et tu fais gaffe à tes fesses, je te rappelle qu'elles sont à moi.

— Oui maman…

— Je ne plaisante pas Sasuke. _Le ton était grave._ Il y a eu des morts, ma famille, Baki, il pourrait en avoir d'autres et je ne veux pas que tu t'exposes stupidement. Si tu joues au con, je te le ferais payer… Je veux bien m'effacer et faire comme si… mais à partir de maintenant tu me donnes des nouvelles régulièrement autant sur vos avancées que sur ton quotidien.

Sasuke laissa sa tête retomber sur le torse dorée. Il faudrait qu'il fasse quelques sacrifices mais Naruto n'avait pas totalement tord. Un faux pas pour l'un ou pour l'autre pouvait finir par une fin qu'il ne voulait même pas envisager que cela soit pour lui-même, son frère ou son compagnon.

— Je vais aller me doucher puis repartir discrètement, j'ai ta promesse et tu as la mienne Sasuke, ne me fait pas un de tes coups tordus.

Pour toute réponse Sasuke l'embrassa farouchement, il l'emmena lui-même dans la salle de bain, ils pouvaient encore profiter un peu avant de se séparer.

* * *

><p>Le dimanche soir fut une prise de conscience de la dangerosité pour tous les enquêteurs. Naruto qui jouait au shogi avec Shika et qui se prenait à nouveau une raclée fut interrompu par un coup de téléphone simultané avec le portable de son ami. Obito annonçait à l'informaticien la tentative d'assassinat sur Itachi alors que lui-même écoutait la voix terriblement froide de Sasuke sur la ligne sécurisée lui dire la même chose. Les deux hommes, ni une ni deux, se pressèrent de mettre leurs blousons et partirent en trombe à l'hôpital de Konoha. Tous ceux présents sur la ville attendaient avec les parents d'Itachi et Sasuke qui tenait la main d'Hana fermement. Il n'était plus temps de cacher quoique ce soit à Fugaku et Mikoto. Les visages graves montraient l'inquiétude mais pour la famille Uchiwa, il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à voir autant de monde connu, de surcroit qui travaillait dans la police, le journalisme ou anciennement les services secrets. Voir Kakashi parler à Obito au téléphone interpella Fugaku. Mikoto s'était rapproché de son second et de cette jeune femme inconnue, compagne de son aîné.<p>

Naruto couru vers Sasuke puis se reprit, il serra la main de Fugaku, embrassa Mikoto et Hana avant de discuter avec son brun dont il aurait rêvé de serrer contre lui mais… Le chirurgien finit par venir à leur rencontre pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Seule l'épaule gauche avait été touchée, Itachi n'était pas en danger. Yamato arriva juste à la suite avec Ebisu sortant du bureau des infirmières où il avait récupéré la balle pour la balistique, une équipe était restée sur place devant la maison d'Hana. Ils attendraient que l'homme soit dans une meilleure condition pour répondre à leurs questions.

Yamato après discussion avec Jiraya, se dirigea vers Fugaku qu'il prit à part. Ils eurent une conversation avant que celui-ci ne revienne et prévienne gentiment sa femme et sa future belle fille qui sait, qu'elle comme Itachi viendraient habiter chez eux le temps que l'affaire soit réglée. Il proposa la même chose à Sasuke qui refusa.

L'homme au chapeau souffla une seconde fois tout en pestant derrière ce Sakon qui était un imbécile, il faudrait lui régler son compte plus tard. Être aussi près de sa cible et la rater, le gamin allait s'en sortir alors qu'il aurait dû mourir ou être dans un coma pour le moins. Le boss allait partir dans une de ses colères terribles alors qu'il allait devoir nettoyer ce merdier.

Mais pour l'instant qu'ils se réjouissent tous de cet échec, il avait les mains libre pour ce qu'il devait faire. Il coinça la lampe laser entre ses dents pendant qu'il forçait le code d'ouverture du coffre d'Itachi, le bruit caractéristique des mécanismes intérieurs qui résonna dans l'appartement l'avertit que la porte était déverrouillée. Avec un petit rictus déformé, il le fouilla et sourit franchement malgré le tube luminescent au coin des lèvres quand sa main gantée se referma sur les fameux brevets de Baki.

* * *

><p><strong>Dernier épisode dans une à deux semaines suivi de son épilogue.<strong>


	7. Les vers silencieux percent de grands tr

**Résumé :** Assassinat raté, des brevets disparus, les équipes ont plus qu'il ne faut pour comprendre et pourtant…

**Petit mot :**

Dernier chapitre et je félicite les lecteurs qui auront tout lu et c'est sans ironie.

J'ai vu un peu grand, une affaire pélican avec autant de persos, c'était peut être un peu beaucoup surtout que je me suis donnée une limite de chapitres à ne pas dépasser.

Je ne bouderais pas mon plaisir pour autant, j'ai aimé jouer à Hercule P, il ne me manquait que la maestria de Sherlok (encore du boulot sur la planche pour le coup).

Vous allez enfin savoir si le Colonel Moutarde à tuer Melle Rose dans le boudoir. Et si je ne me trompe pas dans mes hypothèses, vous n'aurez effectivement pas pensé un instant que cela pouvait être le chandelier par sa propre volonté. D'ailleurs sans offenses de ma part, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pu penser, je ne le saurais peut être jamais, mystère...

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 7<strong>

**« Les vers silencieux percent de grands trous dans le bois. »**

Effervescence, ce fut le mot le plus correcte pour décrire la folie qui prit toute l'équipe après la tentative d'assassinat d'Itachi. Crainte fut le second attribut de cette effervescence. Oui, la crainte venait de s'inviter dans les esprits. On n'oubliait pas que 22 personnes étaient mortes autour de l'affaire. L'intuition qui habitait la plus part, leur envoyait un warning qui les faisait appréhender d'autres morts.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, Jiraya, Obito, Kakashi et Sarutobi retrouvèrent leurs habitudes de profileurs. La masse d'informations, de preuves directes et indirectes s'amoncelait sur la table de la salle de réunion. A ces données, un nouveau petit dossier s'était vu rajouté : cadeau de Fugaku sur les dérapages de son cousin en matière de gestion. L'homme choqué, avait finalement fini par coincer Sasuke pour une longue conversation. Quand Itachi fut en mesure de le recevoir sans trop de fatigue, il vint lui tirer les vers du nez. L'hyper protection qui semblait être un des traits principales de la famille Uchiwa, faisait son travail et papa Uchiwa avait décidé de faire tomber des têtes, on ne touchait pas à ses deux merveilles, c'est un fait. Le sang violent et ancestral qui coulait dans les veines de ce clan réclamait vengeance, le mot n'était pas trop faible.

Mais tous buttaient sur un point. Pourquoi avait-on assassiné Kin Tsuchi ? Le lien qui la reliait au reste de l'affaire restait sans réponse. Karin, c'était simple, elle avait été actrice sur l'affaire Baki et se retrouvait aujourd'hui à Uchiwa Corp. Pour obscurcir le tout, elle n'avait donné signes de vie depuis lundi, la jeune-femme avait disparue.

La semaine fut chargée. Kakashi et Naruto décidèrent de filer Kabuto et surveiller les mouvements au Palais de Jade. La chasse était ouverte, les brevets se baladaient dans les mains d'on ne savait qui. Yahiko avait obligé Sasuke à venir s'installer chez lui avec l'appui d'Itachi et Fugaku qui refusaient de négocier son indépendance. Sasuke ne pouvait plus se consacrer à son enquête, il devait palier à l'absence de son aîné. Yahiko continuait donc son travail de fourmis et s'était mis en contact avec Néji pour suivre le fil des filiales. Itachi et Hana vivaient chez Fugaku et Mikoto le temps de la convalescence, le chef de clan avait de bons gardes du corps, il aurait été très difficile de tenter quelque chose au manoir.

Urgence mais dans l'urgence on risque de passer sur des choses et c'est ce qui se produisit. L'équipe avait l'impression d'être manipulée, surtout quand Obito leur apprit qu'Hidan avait disparu de la circulation. Jiraya s'en arrachait les cheveux.

Lors du débriefing, il exposa ce qui constituait le dossier majeur et prouvable. Donc l'explosion de l'Éclair Jaune et ses 20 morts, étayée par la bande son d'un des membres du sable sanglant, le témoignage de Sarutobi et les accointances de Baki avec des notables de Konoha : entre autre Orochimaru, Madara, Homura, Koharu, sans oublier l'objet de l'enquête du journal de l'époque sur le trafic d'uranium.

Sautobi interrompit Jiraya, il pensait que ce dossier devait partir sur le bureau de Shikaku Nara responsable de la section trafics des services secrets. Jiraya tiqua, en mémoire de ses amis, il voulait que l'affaire reste dans leurs mains mais Sarutobi imposa sa pensée.

— Shikaku a le bras bien plus long que nous tous réunis Jiraya, il peut négocier avec les services secrets de Suna, c'est une affaire d'Etat quand de l'uranium est en jeu et tu le sais bien.

Les hommes furent d'accord. Le dossier allait enfin voir sa résolution, il faudrait encore des mois sûrement mais la piste était bien plus prometteuse qu'il y a 8 ans. Restait donc l'affaire Karin comme Naruto l'avait appelée, soit les brevets qui concernaient de nouveaux produits chimiques. Sasori avait envoyé un mail de France précisant le contenu des brevets volés. N'étant pas spécialiste, il n'avait pu qu'expliquer superficiellement qu'il s'agissait de nouvelles formules chimiques qui permettaient de rendre indiscernable plusieurs substances qui servaient dans la composition de produits pharmaceutiques. Dans les mains d'Orochimaru ou Madara, ces formules pouvaient sans problème être détournées pour d'autres usages.

Donc la mort de Baki pouvait avoir un lien direct avec l'uranium ou les brevets. Chacun penchait pour les brevets. En suivant cette piste, on retrouvait Karin, un des pions d'Orochimaru et Kabuto. On pouvait remonter jusqu'à sa présence à Uchiwa Corp puisqu'Itachi avait été le gardien des brevets. Le dossier sur Madara était une embrouille de plus. Il semblait bien qu'il trafiquait de son côté avec Orochimaru en utilisant la multinationale familiale.

Naruto prit la parole.

— Qui est Kin… enfin je veux dire quel est son rôle plus exactement, elle ne peut pas avoir été assassinée sans raison non ? Il doit bien avoir quelque chose qui la lie… si elle fait partie des membres du Serpent, Karin ayant disparue, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Orochimaru aurait tué cette femme et pas l'autre… enfin vous voyez, il a quelque chose qui manque là et qui pourrait nous donner… je ne sais pas une piste différente peut être !

— Naruto a raison, nous suivons Kabuto depuis le début de la semaine, il est extrêmement nerveux comme s'il avait peur ou craignait quelque chose. Nous avons discuté avec les employés du Palais de Jade, Fugaku a réussi à nous introduire. L'un deux nous a dit que Karin était remarquée quand à Kin, elle était très discrète, on en oubliait sa présence. Le premier serveur nous a confirmé que Kin était bien plus souvent venue au Palais que Karin.

— Je me pose aussi la même question Kakashi, répondit Yamato. Nous avons une vision du rôle de Karin mais à quoi servait vraiment Kin ? Je n'arrête pas de penser que nous passons à côté de quelque chose avec cette femme. L'enquête suit son cours, toujours pas de trace de Karin de plus. Pour Itachi, tout porte à croire à un acte isolé, le type selon les témoins ressemblait à un junkie, peau presque grise, yeux creux, cheveux gris avec une espèce d'énorme collier autour du cou. Il a pris la fuite, on le recherche dans les quartiers chauds.

La réunion continua sur le sujet sans pour autant voir une once de compréhension apparaître. Les jours se suivirent aussi rapidement et toujours sous cet étrange malaise que chacun ressentait. Naruto et Kakashi seraient de plus en plus Kabuto. Deux semaines après l'attentat sur Itachi, Neji et Yahiko amenèrent de nouvelles preuves, ils avaient mis à jour deux trafics via deux des filiales. Ils avançaient sur les autres mais celles sur le territoire leur donnaient du fil à tordre.

* * *

><p><strong>Le manoir : 22h45 (deux semaines après l'attentat sur Itachi)<strong>

— Zetsu, as-tu commencé le nettoyage ?

L'homme au chapeau releva son regard de l'alcool qu'il faisait tourner dans son verre pour le poser dans celui de son boss.

— La pièce a été réaménagée comme vous me l'aviez demandé boss. Hidan a préparé le départ, tout est en règle, il a lui-même disparu comme il en était convenu, nous le retrouverons au point de rendez-vous.

— Bien, bien mon ami ! Très sage de sa part, le temps qu'on le relie à Kin, nous serons déjà loin. Quand est-il de Kisame ?

— Il a trouvé l'endroit où est retenue Karin, elle est dans un piteux état et ne tardera pas à mourir. Comme vous l'avez demandé, il n'a laissé aucun indice de sa venue, elle ne sait même pas qu'il lui a injecté un poison lent selon les nouvelles formules.

— Parfait, Kabuto sait maintenant qu'il a été doublé. Quand elle va rendre l'âme sans avoir dit un mot, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Nous devrons être rapides. Zetsu, il est temps pour toi de rendre visite à Madara, un petit accident qui le laisserait… bien : peut être paralysé, dans l'incapacité de retrouver l'usage de la parole et de ses membres, une petite attaque, un accident vasculaire cérébral, voici le produit. Les chimistes de Baki étaient des génies tu sais !

— Boss, puis-je me permettre…

— Fait donc Zetsu, fait donc.

— Pourquoi nous n'éliminons pas Madara !

— Vois-tu Zetsu, j'ai mis plus de 20 ans à monter mon empire en restant dans l'ombre. Madara est bien moins encombrant. Il est très loin d'imaginer que je suis à la tête de la plupart des trafics et ne sait pas qui j'arrose. Tout au plus, il m'a vue apparaître sur certaines petites affaires. Le tuer, c'est tuer mon pantin principal, l'abimer, c'est charger mon pantin encore un peu le temps que nous disparaissions.

— Boss, tuer Kin à cette date n'était-il pas présomptueux de le faire ?

— Hidan nous a remonté l'information Zetsu, sa petite amie lui a confirmé que les services de Suna avançaient sur l'affaire depuis le meurtre de Baki. Qui dit Suna, dit l'Éclair Jaune qui ressort et la piste remonte à toi puis moi. Non, non Zetsu, j'avais préparé cette sortie depuis longtemps et nous ne pouvons plus rester dans l'ombre. Il faut disparaître.

— Pour Kabuto boss, Kakashi et le gamin de Namikaze le filent…

— Ils vont trouver Karin. Tu sais ce que tu dois mettre en preuves compromettantes dans le bureau de Kabuto. Il faudra que Kisame s'occupe du frère de Sakon, d'ailleurs il serait bon que Sakon disparaisse d'une overdose par exemple. Quand Kabuto va se retrouver derrière les barreaux, éliminez-le.

* * *

><p>Une semaine après cette nuit au manoir, Madara rentrait en urgence à l'hôpital de Konoha pour un AVC, le diagnostic était mauvais, l'homme ne s'en remettrait pas. Yamato et Obito hurlèrent dans leur bureau respectif. L'homme qui était régulièrement interrogé sur les filiales d'Uchiwa Corp ne pourrait plus jamais dire quoique ce soit, devenu un légume. Fugaku et Mikoto malgré l'implication de leur cousin furent touchés, ils s'occupèrent donc des obligations médicales et lui trouvèrent une maison spécialisée dans laquelle il finirait sûrement sa vie.<p>

Sarutobi remontait les ramifications des membres de la confrérie, son regard se tournait bien sûr vers sa Némésis mais aussi sur les deux conseillers de Konoha qui semblaient bien proche d'Orochimaru. Toujours rien sur Kin ou Karine et l'homme aux longs cheveux ne bougeait pas de son fief à Otogakure. Et puis les événements s'accélèrent d'un coup.

Le 25 du mois à 2h du matin, Kabuto se faufila sur le périphérique, il sortit de la ville à plus de 150km et se fit flasher. 30km plus loin, il garait sa voiture dans un sentier qui menait à une veille grange abandonnée sans avoir remarqué qu'il avait été suivi par une moto qui portait deux passagers. Il s'y dirigea avec sa lampe torche et passa par derrière. Une trappe au sol ouvrait sur un escalier qui menait à un abri antinucléaire désaffecté qu'il avait réaménagé en un labo-prison pour ces cobayes. Il ouvrit la lumière puis se dirigea dans la pièce où Karin était enfermée depuis trois semaines.

Il avait reçu le lendemain de l'attentat sur Itachi un courrier, des photos de Karin dans un moment intime. On voyait de très longs cheveux noirs recouvrir son ventre et le haut de ses cuisses, l'homme avait la tête entre ses jambes. Il pensa à son boss. Les suivantes correspondaient à des moments précis de missions qu'il lui avait données, elles étaient datées et le lieu était écrit. C'est là qu'il comprit qu'il avait été dupé. Karin n'aurait pas dû se trouver entrain de faire du shopping ou faire sa vaisselle, mais surtout il n'aurait pas dû être lui-même sur ces photos entrain d'être filer par cette fille. Furieux, il l'avait séquestrée dans son labo et l'avait battue. Il pensait avoir du temps pour l'interroger. Deux jours après, soit le mardi, il avait découvert la fille inconsciente avec 40 de fièvre et depuis il tentait d'endiguer ce qu'elle avait mais rien y faisait.

Il était très nerveux depuis cet attentat, tous ces contacts avec Orochimaru finissaient en confrontations. Malgré cela, il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'homme l'aurait manipulé. Quand Madara fit son attaque, il prit vraiment peur. Suigetsu ne lui envoyait que peu de nouvelles et Karin n'était plus qu'un cadavre en sursis qu'il n'arrivait pas à soigner. Il ressentait le piège autour de lui, il avait l'impression d'être filer par plusieurs personnes.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, l'odeur fétide lui prit les narines, il se pencha sur Karin, elle ne respirait plus et s'était vidée. Il ressortit tout aussi rapidement, remonta dans sa voiture sans prendre de précaution et démarra en trombe. Il roula comme un fou sortant de la région en direction du manoir d'Orochimaru. A 4h30, il laissa sa voiture pour rentrer avec grand fracas et se dirigea vers le bureau de son boss qu'il ouvrit. Il s'arrêta stupéfait, l'homme gisait au sol lacéré aux endroits stratégiques par un scalpel, il en était sûr. C'était sa méthode, seul le visage n'avait pas souffert d'acide. Le bureau était sans dessus-dessous, il ramassa bêtement l'arme au sol alors qu'il entendait au loin les sirènes de la police. Orochimaru était encore chaud, le meurtrier ne devait pas être loin.

Dans la région de Konoha, l'équipe médico-légale travaillait sur le cadavre de Karin. Kakashi et Naruto avaient averti Obito qui avait lui-même par la suite prévenu le central d'Otogakure, son chef lui confirmait qu'il avait reçu un coup de téléphone du majordome d'Orochimaru qui s'était réveillé en sursaut en entendant des cris pendant quelques secondes avant que le silence ne se fasse. Une équipe était partie depuis au manoir qui se situait dans la grande banlieue.

A 5h du matin, Kakashi et Yamato apprenaient que Kabuto avait été arrêté sur les lieux du meurtre d'Orochimaru. A 6h, l'appartement de l'homme était méticuleusement fouillé par l'équipe de Yamato. Naruto était parti comme un fou prévenir Sasuke.

Quand celui-ci le vit arriver alors que Yahiko râlait de ce réveil en fanfare, il allait grogner mais l'homme lui sauta au coup, l'embrassant comme un dingue devant un Yahiko assez mitigé. Shika lui avait passé l'info depuis que Jiraya avait ouvertement étalé la vie privée de Naruto et Sasuke en réunion. Il se reprit et prépara le petit déjeuner en rajoutant un bol. Vu l'heure, il y avait des news fraîches et il supposa bien.

Installé plus tranquillement, Naruto expliqua donc les avancées et ce qu'ils avaient trouvé avec Kakashi.

— Ce qui m'enquiquine toujours, c'est Kin. Ca ne colle pas. Elle est assassinée, Karin est retrouvée morte et selon les premières estimations de Sakura sûrement d'une maladie et puis on reçoit un coup de téléphone d'Obito qui nous annonce qu'Orochimaru a été tué de la même façon que Kin et Kabuto est sur les lieux deux heures après la découverte de Karin. Il ne prend pas de précaution, laisse tout en plan et traverse la région pour retrouver son boss mort et encore chaud. C'est hyper chronométré cette histoire.

— Naruto, Spyphone tu connais, une petite révolution technologique pour espionner via un téléphone portable gps et j'en passe. Ton meurtrier savait à quel moment il devrait agir exactement pour que tout ceci concorde.

— Ok Yahiko mais au final, nous n'avons plus personne à part Kabuto. Il ne faudra pas longtemps à Ino pour nous confirmer qu'il n'était pas possible que Kabuto est tué Orochimaru, sa méthode demande du temps quand même.

— J'avais pensé que Madara savait quelque chose _(Sasuke profita de la surprise pour piquer un morceau de tartine beurrée à Naruto)_. **Nous** avions pensez avec Yahiko que tout tournait autour d'Orochimaru de façon presque parfaite… Comme une mécanique bien huilée, pourtant il n'y avait pas de preuves directes. Nous nous sommes dit que peut être Madara en fait ne savait pas lui-même mais détenait une information, un élément qui n'aurait pas été à sa place. Quand le cousin de mon père a fait son attaque, Itachi a fait le rapprochement avec les brevets. Produits que l'on ne peut décelés, et maintenant Karin qui meurt d'une maladie dans les mains d'un fou de science qui sert un autre fou de science.

— J'y ai pensé avec Shika et cette nuit nous en avons parlé avec Kakashi. Je me suis aussi rappelé de la mort de Baki et des conclusions d'Ebisu.

— Pour ce que j'en comprends les garçons, l'uranium n'est pas délié de l'affaire des brevets mais le début de l'histoire.

— Kabuto va devoir nous en dire plus sur Kin et sur Karin.

* * *

><p>Quatre jours depuis la mort d'Orochimaru et Karin, Kabuto est acculé. Les informations retrouvées dans son appartement le chargent au maximum. Quand l'homme comprend que toutes les preuves le condamnent comme le principal suspect, la seule chose qui lui permette d'y croire reste le meurtre de son boss. Même si ses empruntes sont sur le scalpel, cette méthode demande du temps. Le flashage, l'heure de son départ confirmé par Kakashi et Naruto et l'auscultation de son téléphone portable par les spécialistes de l'informatique du central comme celle de sa voiture contrediront la possibilité de la réalisation de l'acte que l'on veut lui imputer.<p>

Il est emmené après un passage chez le juge d'instruction à la prison de Konoha. C'est au matin de sa première nuit que les surveillants le découvrent pendu aux barreaux de sa cellule. Quand l'information tombe sur tous les écrans de l'équipe deux heures après, Jiraya les convoque tous pour une réunion d'urgence en fin de soirée. Danzo, Fugaku et Sasuke viennent grossir le groupe. Le Bingo Book Tribune imprime à plein rendement suivant l'affaire de très près.

Sarutobi, fatigué mais plus tenace que jamais annonce la nouvelle. Il n'y a plus de témoin majeur. L'équipe sent toujours ce malaise qui ne la lâche pas depuis Itachi. Une impression d'être manipulée qui persiste et qui les amène à se demander ce qui va suivre comme si ce n'était pas encore terminé.

Obito est en visioconférence avec Ino et Ibiki. Kakashi se met à frapper la table de son point les faisant sursauter.

— Reprenons à zéro en essayant de nous mettre à la place de Kin. C'est une indique d'Orochimaru, une fille très discrète mais qui a discuté avec tous les membres de la Confrérie. Elle est assassinée avec la méthode que l'homme et Kabuto utilisent. De l'autre côté, nous avons Karin, une jeune femme qui sert de levier et d'informatrice. Nous la retrouvons avec Baki, prédestinée à être le bras droit d'Itachi puis elle disparait pour revenir sous le nom d'Akane et devient le bras droit de Sasuke tout en lui imposant un chantage. Les analyses que Sakura nous a fournies, précisent que la femme devait être enceinte mais Sasuke peut prouver qu'il ne peut être le père. Les photos trouvées la montre avec un amant mystérieux qui ressemble à Orochimaru. Par ailleurs nous trouvons dans le bureau d'Orochimaru un dossier de filature sur Kabuto commencé quelques jours après la mort de Kin. Une idée ?

— La fille… Kin détient une information qui peut permettre de remonter à l'homme au chapeau.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Shika qui avait balancé d'une voix nonchalante sa petite hypothèse.

— Putain Shika et le rapport avec Orochimaru ?

— Orochimaru connait aussi l'homme au chapeau.

Un grand silence se fit, chacun tentait de mettre les morceaux de puzzles différemment avec cette hypothèse. Sasuke rebondit tranquillement sur cette possibilité.

— Et Madara le connait aussi sans le connaitre.

Juugo rajouta :

— Et Baki devait connaître l'homme au chapeau lui aussi.

Itachi finit par :

— Karin avait un commanditaire différent d'Orochimaru, peut être l'homme au chapeau.

— Et les mômes là ! _(Jiraya avait élevé le ton en les voyants se regarder comme s'ils avaient compris quelque chose)_, l'homme au chapeau n'est qu'un sous-fifre !

— Justement Jiraya, l'homme au chapeau, c'est l'acheteur des bombes pour l'Éclair Jaune et l'Éclair Jaune c'est l'affaire de l'uranium et c'est Baki.

Danzo faisait ses rapprochements. Sarutobi leva la tête et le regarda.

— Alors l'affaire Karin ou le meurtre d'Orochimaru, c'est le leurre, n'est-ce pas Commandant. L'homme qui se cache derrière ça, n'avait qu'une idée : éviter qu'on ne remontre trop vite à lui tout en effaçant petit à petit les témoins et les indices. On peut supposer que la pauvre enfant est été tuée non pas parce qu'elle connaissait l'homme au chapeau mais parce qu'elle savait que l'enquête de Suna dirigeait les services secrets sur Konoha et le groupe du sable sanglant.

— C'est cela Sarutobi. Sable sanglant et homme au chapeau. Quand à la seconde femme, elle faisait la diversion tout en récoltant les informations dont l'homme avait besoin et la surveillance de ceux qui pouvaient l'impliquer à Konoha ou Suna.

— Commandant Danzo

— Commandant Ibiki

— Nos enquêtes comportent des lacunes aux niveaux des comptes d'Orochimaru et de Madara, il me semble aussi qu'ils nous faillent approfondir celles sur les conseillers de Konoha. Plus généralement où peut-on négocier ce type d'affaires et monter ces structures ?

— Dans la Confrérie du Sharigan messieurs, répondit Fugaku.

Le silence se réinstalla, tout était dit. Quelque soit l'affaire, elle n'avait jamais semblé être autre chose qu'un montage comme on en demandait aux intronisés d'en faire pour devenir membres à part entière.

* * *

><p>Dans son salon, l'homme aux longs cheveux souriait en lisant le Bingo Book. Cela faisait 10 jours maintenant que Kabuto était mort. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, le majordome prévenait son maître que Zetsu venait d'arriver. Il le fit entrer, servit le café et quitta la pièce discrètement.<p>

— Zetsu, les nouvelles de notre affaire.

— Kisame a disparu comme il le devait. Il a gardé ses contacts et placé son cousin à la tête de ses hommes.

— Le petit Suigetsu va-t-il faire l'affaire sans risque.

— Il ne vous connait pas boss, ni moi d'ailleurs, il serait incapable de donner des informations. Il ne sait même pas pour qui travaille Kisame.

— C'est bien. Quoi d'autres ?

— Kakuzu nous attendra, il a de quoi faire sauter le rafiau que Gâto nous laisse en faisant passer cela pour un problème mécanique.

— Pour l'enquête à konoha ?

— Comme vous le pensiez patron, Le petit agent du central m'a renvoyé les infos. Il cherche un homme au chapeau maintenant.

— Ils ont été plus rapides que je ne le pensais Zetsu. Nous allons devoir nous éclipser bientôt. La semaine prochaine sûrement, mon neveu emmène mes deux filles à une soirée de gala. Je pense que ce serait une bonne soirée pour mourir, ne trouves-tu pas ?

— Je le pense aussi boss, vous n'avez pas gardé votre frère pendant tant de temps pour ne pas l'utiliser maintenant.

— Ca m'ennuie même si je sais qu'il est en mort cérébral. Mais je me suis toujours dit que mon jumeau m'aiderait dans mon entreprise et j'avais raison.

Dix jours après, Néji, Hinata et Hanabi revenaient en catastrophe de leur soirée. Le manoir avait pris feu. Trois heures après, les deux jeunes femmes en pleurs voyaient deux sacs de la morgue être sortis. Yamato confirma qu'il s'agissait d'Hiashi Hyuuga et de son majordome. Le maître de maison s'était semble-t-il endormi alors qu'il fumait de l'opium, c'est ainsi que son aile avait pris feu. Il s'était répandu par la suite à l'autre aile et les dépendances.

Bien triste nouvelle pour cette famille qui avait vu déjà la mort frapper le frère du maître et les femmes des deux hommes. La nouvelle fit la une pendant quelques jours faisant oublier l'affaire Karin et l'excellent travail de Kyuubi qui la commentait. Itachi aida Néji, son grand ami, les deux jeunes femmes furent accueillies par Mikoto le temps de trouver un nouveau logement pour les trois qui n'avaient pas envie de se séparer.

C'est en discutant devant un saké des souvenirs que Néji avait gardés de son enfance qu'Itachi fut interpellé. En effet, le jeune homme expliquait pourquoi il gardait les cheveux longs comme son père et son oncle. C'était une tradition dans la famille, elle remontait au temps des clans shinobis, la chevelure était un attribut masculin des maîtres de jyuken, un art de combattre dit du poigné souple et qui touchait tous les points de chakra que la frappe verrouillait sur le corps, l'adversaire était immobilisé et perdait ses forces ou sa vie selon l'objectif du maître.

Néanmoins avec sa délicatesse et son sens de l'anticipation, Itachi préféra ne rien dire à Néji mais contacta Obito pour lui expliquer cette histoire, les cheveux longs et des frappes chirurgicales n'étant en rien anodin avec l'affaire Karin. Un nouvel éclairage vint rajouter des interrogations pour l'équipe. Naruto et Kakashi par la suite mais bien trop tardivement creuseront cette histoire de cheveux longs et de frappes chirurgicales en discutant avec Sakura et Ino, ils ressortiront la photo de l'amant de Karin, l'enquête aura elle aussi bien avancer pour corroborer cette nouvelle hypothèse.

Mais à cette heure, Hiashi et Zetsu naviguaient dans les eaux internationales en compagnie de Saaya avant d'être accostée par un petit bateau en pleine nuit. L'équipage restreint du rafiau de Gâto dormait après avoir mangé un pantagruélique repas arrosé d'une eau de vie que l'homme avait offert. Le poison discret qui y était mélangé ferait le reste.

Quand Hiashi regarda le feu prendre dans la salle des machines, du pont du petit bateau de Kakuzu, il sourit. Saaya qui l'avait servi depuis qu'elle avait intégré le manoir comme infirmière auprès de son frère jumeau allait à jamais reposer dans les fonds de la mer calme. N'était-ce pas ironique qu'il ait pu garder la coquille vide de son frère et cette femme sans que jamais ses filles et son neveu ne le découvrent. Seul, son majordome le savait ainsi que Zetsu.

Il avait travaillé au fil des ans ses manières et son image, restant toujours discret, le génie du droit avait su manœuvrer subtilement et cacher le côté mafieux de son empire. Oui bien sur, quelques hommes en savaient un peu plus comme Orochimaru et son erreur Yuura. Pour le dernier, un accident mortel avait été prévu. C'était le dernier qui pouvait parler.

— Zetsu, Kakuzu… Hidan et Kizame doivent avoir préparé notre arrivée. En route donc pour le pays du bambou !


	8. Epilogue

**Je signe et je persiste**

**niak, niak niak**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**« Le bouddha ne pardonne que trois crimes »**

Deux mois après la mort d'Hiashi Hyuuga, on apprenait dans le tabloïd de Suna que Yuura avait péri dans un accident mortel sur l'autoroute qui le ramenait vers la capitale. L'équipe enquêtrice ne savait qu'une chose, un homme à chapeau avait trempé dans la vente d'Uranium.

La confrérie du Sharigan fut démantelée ou plutôt devrait-on dire épurée de certains de ses éléments. Les deux conseillers firent l'objet de la triple enquête sur l'affaire Baki, le trafic d'uranium et l'explosion de l'Eclair Jaune. L'année suivante ils purent recevoir derrière les barreaux de la haute prison de konoha les derniers journalistes qui voulaient des précisions sur leur procès.

Danzo et Ibiki montèrent le plus gros dossier sur les ramifications de l'affaire Karin. Malgré tout, ce qui impliquait Hiashi Hyuuga restait maigre. L'homme avait fait vraiment peu d'erreurs et celles commises il les avait nettoyées. La piste d'Obito et Kakashi s'était cassé le nez sur le front de mer et Gâto. Cette fois, ils leur manquaient des éléments de preuves pour incriminer l'armateur.

Kimimaro et Sasori vivaient leur lune de miel à répétition, ils ne rentrèrent que pour les témoignages du banquier sur le meurtre d'Orochimaru et les brevets. A cette époque, il fit son entrée officielle dans l'Akatsuki.

Shika et Temari finirent par s'installer ensemble, Gaara devint un intime de Naruto et Sasuke même si ce dernier lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Il avait le sang chaud comme sa mère et son père après tout.

Kiba en fit de même avec Hinata. Elle et Neji reprirent la direction du clan, la présence dans de nombreuses réceptions d'Itachi à leur côté leur permirent de garder la tête haute malgré le poids qui pesait sur leurs épaules. En effet si un jour, on remettait la main sur le chef de clan, Fugaku les soutiendrait comme Sarutobi et Tsunade. Il avait fait face pour Madara et les médias, il serait là pour ces trois jeunes.

Dans l'année qui suivit, toute l'équipe assista au mariage d'Obito et Ayame au manoir de Fugaku et Mikoto, l'électron libre avait repris le chemin de la maison si l'on peut dire, poussé en cela par Itachi et Sasuke avec qui il avait renoués des liens solides.

Itachi avait officiellement fait sa demande à Hana, le mariage était prévu pour l'année suivante. Sasuke en profita pour faire son coming out qui ne surprit que lui. Il semblait que ses parents s'en étaient doutés depuis longtemps. Il piqua donc une colère comme il savait le faire à cause de ce secret qui n'avait servi à rien avant de se taire sous le poing de Naruto. Le cadet s'était calmé pour la soirée mais le retour les avait vu se chipoter avant que Naruto ne coince son crétin III contre le bar américain et le punisse d'une autre manière.

Jiraya décida enfin de faire paraître à son nom ses livres érotiques qui furent bien plus tard adapté au cinéma sous le titre d'Icha-Icha Paradise.

Naruto reçut sa carte de presse officielle et le prix Nobert Zongo pour le journalisme d'investigation sur l'Affaire Karin signé par le fameux Kyuubi.

* * *

><p>Lors de cette soirée, toute l'équipe regardait son écran respectif pour voir la cérémonie des prix journalistiques. Cette retransmission était précédée par le journal de minuit. Naruto (rentré plusieurs heures plutôt) était assis dans leur lit, le torse reposant contre celui de Sasuke qui tout occupé à son affaire, lui butinait la nuque et l'épaule. Le jeune homme murmurait des « arrêtes » très peu convaincant. Et puis Sasuke serra les mâchoires plus durement sous la douleur qui refoulait dans sa cuisse mise à mal par la poigne de fer de son blond.<p>

— Sasuke, merde Sasuke, regarde le nouveau président, il ne te rappelle rien ?

Sasuke se mit à observer l'écran, devant leurs yeux ébahis, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux noirs très courts remerciait chaleureusement les citoyens qui venaient de l'élire président du petit pays du bambou après son discours d'investiture. Ce n'était pas la structure faciale qu'il remarqua mais les yeux, des yeux de couleur violine, la seule teinte qui était unique aux Hyuuga. En regardant de plus prêt, ils purent voir une ressemblance avec Hiashi, les pommettes et le menton avaient du passer par de la chirurgie esthétique cassant la finesse des traits typiques du clan.

— Regarde, trois rangs derrière un peu caché, il n'y a pas un chapeau ?

— Hn… tu as raison…

Naruto se tourna brusquement avec le regard de Kyuubi quand il flairait un scoop ou une enquête…

— On l'a, il n'y a plus qu'à reprendre l'enquête !

Le lendemain, un mail collectif invitait toute l'équipe pour une nouvelle réunion au Bingo, la chasse était à nouveau ouverte.

**FIN**


End file.
